Founding the Future
by Zeromaru Chaos Mode
Summary: Aura saved Zero from dying. That caused a ripple in the stream of time. Now, we see the waves created by that ripple, and the effects they hold. What comes will come...though are they ready to deal with it? Sequel to Trials of a Goddess
1. Mirei

"Alright Yumizuka-san, I hope your leg recovers soon."

"Thank you, Kurokawa-san, the doctors say it should be better in a couple weeks. Mirei, thank you for coming today."

"Kori-chan…get better soon ok?! You still owe me that race!"

The young brown haired girl smiled. "And I'll win too."

"You wish!"

Mayumi giggled at their antics, gently tugging Mirei's arm. "Come on now; let's leave her to her rest."

"Bye Kori-chan!"

"Good-bye Mirei!"

The two, mother and daughter, walked along the hospital wards, quietly chatting about the now twelve year old girl's injured friend. It was at that time that Mirei noticed something her mother was about to miss.

"Mommy look! The name on that plate…doesn't that say…"

A nurse passing by overheard.

"Oh? Do you know him?"

Mayumi pondered. "Maybe, if it's the same one…"

"I can let you in if you want, he doesn't get many visitors, though one girl in particular keeps coming, one Chika Kuramoto. She doesn't say much, just holds his hand and watches quietly. She seems close to him, so we let her stay a little past visiting hours sometimes."

"Ne! Mommy it _is _him! It's Zero-kun!"

Mayumi was confused. "But…why is he here? What happened to him?"

"He's in a coma."

Immediately Mayumi's body went rigid. "A…coma?"

"Yes, he was brought here about a week ago. Someone tripped the fire alarm in his apartment building and the paramedics found him unconscious in front of his computer. There was no fire, so people have been wondering how the alarm went off…and why only he was effected by whatever happened. Well, anyway, his heart rate will randomly skyrocket out of nowhere occasionally. Some of our more…floaty interns have mentioned cases such as this from seven years ago…"

Mirei was stroking the young man's hand gently; listening to the nurse's every word.

"I…see…" _It can't be. I thought we took care of all that years ago! But…if Zero-kun is in a coma…and the symptoms are the same…_ Her hand absently grasped her cell phone. She was about to pull it out when she remembered that wasn't allowed in hospitals.

"Mirei-chan…do you think you can stay here for a few minutes? Mommy needs to make a call."

"Hai! I'll stay with Zero-kun."

"I'll be right back."

She quickly strode out of the room, leaving the hospital temporarily. Selecting a name from the list on her phone, she prayed to whatever deity existed that her plan would work.

_Please let this number still be hers…_

**Click…**_ "Ahh? Moshi-moshi?"_

"Akira-chan? Is that you?"

"_Ahh? Mayumi-san? Wow, I'm amazed you still have the number!"_

"I'm amazed it worked. Listen…Akira…I've got a bit of a problem."

"_Really? How can I help?"_

"Remember what happened…seven years ago?"

"_How could I forget?"_

"I think it's happening again."

Silence.

"A-Akira?"

"_So that's why…"_

"Akira?"

"_Our old leader…Kite…he e-mailed me yesterday…he said Aura had mailed him and asked for the original group to rejoin The World. He said she pulled some strings so we'd get in free. He's going to log in again…said: 'If Aura herself is calling, something must be up.' I wasn't sure what to do…but…why do you think so Mayumi-san?"_

"An old tutor of Mirei's is in the hospital…with the same symptoms as the coma victims of back then."

"_You know him? Wow, I saw it on the news but I didn't think anyone really knew him…"_

"Listen…Akira…is he still using the same address?"

"_Yep. He even kept all our old e-mails backed up apparently. 'So I may never forget the friends I made.' He says. Cute huh?"_

"Yeah. You mind mailing it to me sometime?"

"_Sure thing, I'll do it as soon as we hang up."_

"Thanks Akira-chan. Mirei got really attached to him while he was around, so I'm sure it just devastates her to see him in such a state. But now, we might be able to find out why…"

"_Yeah, I felt the same with Kazu…alright, well I've got dinner cooking so I've gotta get going. I'll talk to you more later Mayumi-san!"_

"Yes, thanks Akira-chan."

The two hung up and Mayumi went back to Zero's room. Mirei was gabbing away to a short haired girl.

"Mommy! You're back! This is Chika-san! She went to school with Zero-kun!"

The short haired girl gave a small bow. "It's nice to meet another who knows Zero-kun."

"That it is. Ahh…It might be prying but…do you play The World at all?"

"Yes actually. I play Alkaid, a level 120 Twin Blade. Do you play?"

"No…but we used to."

"Ahh…R:1'ers."

"Excuse me?"

"R:1, it's what The World from seven years ago is called. There was a big fire at CC Corp's main building and a lot of the server data was lost. After a while they made R:2, it's…different. A lot of things have happened."

Originally Mayumi had wanted to leave…but there was information to be had and her old self from her gaming days was resurfacing.

"Like what?"

"Well…it's not exactly public, but about a year ago there was a massive outbreak of corruptive programming called AIDA. They showed up as big black bubbling spots floating in the air and caused a LOT of problems. There was a group formed called GU that analyzed and combated the AIDA from within The World. Apparently, it was created when something happened in R:1, but was dormant until now."

_I wonder…_

"Anyway, these things seemed…intelligent. They could infect and twist the minds of players, not to mention knock them into comas if you were struck by an infected player. I was one of the coma victims at one point, but a player known as Haseo, a friend of mine who holds something called an Epitaph, and his group GU fought to bring us back. The source of the problem seemed to be another Epitaph holder called Ovan, but in reality he was just one of the first to be infected, and he fought it off for a very long time."

"Epitaph?"

"I think it has something to do with a really old poem…"

"Epitaph of Twilight…"

"Yeah that's it! There's Eight people with Epitaphs. Haseo actually used his against me when we first met, in the Arena, an area where PKing is allowed because it's a consented battle between two teams. I had him beat until he pulled it out, back then we thought it was a hacked skill, a cheat used by losers, but it turns out it was a 'legal' ability, born from The World itself."

"Does it have a name?"

"Yeah, Haseo's Epitaph is called Skeith."

Mayumi fell out of her chair.

"S-Skeith?!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes! No…I don't…I don't know…"

"Mommy? Isn't Skeith the name of that thing you told me you fought a long time ago?"

"The first of the Cursed Wave…and it's controlled…by a Player? How is that possible?"

"I don't know the details myself…you'd have to ask either Haseo, Ovan or Yata, they're the ones with the most information."

"And the others?"

"I don't know the names…sorry."

"Skeith…Innis, Magus, Fidchell, Gorre, Macha, Tarvos and Corbenik…"

"Wow…those sound…really familiar! I think you're right!"

"I…we…we beat them…but they're back…and controlled by humans? And these people…protected…The World?"

"Well…for a while Ovan was spreading AIDA…but I think that was to get Haseo strong enough to defeat him so his Epitaph's power could be released…he did it all to bring his sister back from her coma…and Endrance used to be affiliated with AIDA…he used his Epitaph all the time in the Arena…but then Haseo used his own and beat him…so yeah, now they all protect The World. Actually Haseo had asked me to meet with him and his group in a week or so. He said there was something going on."

Mayumi muttered to herself. "Damn right there is…" She shook her head and sighed. "This is what Aura wanted us to see…"

Chika and Mirei just blinked in confusion. That's when the monitor displaying Zero's heart rate suddenly started beeping rapidly.

Mirei was freaked. "What's happening?!"

Chika just sighed. "Don't worry…this happens a lot. I don't know what it means, but it happens for a bit, and then goes back to normal.

Mirei and Mayumi waited, tense and fearful…but then, like Chika stated, the beeping went back to normal levels…

"I wish I knew what it meant though…"

"He's fighting…somewhere."

"Huh?"

"Seven years ago, people like him were all over the place. We fought…to save those people. The Eight Phases of the Cursed Wave…they were part of a Program that was originally meant to give birth to the Ultimate AI. But something went wrong. The program corrupted, became self-aware, and grew fearful of Aura's birth, because it would mean that it would be deleted. So it made the Eight Phases…and hunted Aura. They would attack players with a skill called Data Drain…and when used on humans it would do something to their minds…forcing them into comas while their minds continued playing…"

"So…Zero-kun is…"

"He's somewhere in The World, fighting something. Or he was…"

Chika stood up. "Then I'm doing this wrong. I should be looking for him!" She bowed low. "Thank you Kurokawa-san! I know what to do now!"

She bowed again to both and bolted out of the room. After blinking in confusion for a bit, Mayumi turned to her daughter. "Ne, Mirei…how would you like to play The World again?"

"We're going to play again?"

"I've got a few friends that are going to be meeting soon…I think…it would help Zero-kun if we found out from them what's happening. Don't you think?"

"Haaaaai!"

The two smiled and squeezed Zero's hands.

_Just wait Zero-kun! We'll wake you up soon!_

_Hang in there Zero-kun…I promise I'll find a way to help you…just like I did the others._

* * *

Alright, welcome, to the third fic in my trilogy. Blame Persona 3's music for this idea. I've been playing Persona 3 FES almost religiously lately, so this little fic is going to be something to get me back in the groove of writing.

We're going to do things…a little differently. This will be a full fic. However…It will be done in the way of The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. Meaning the chapters _may not _be in order. So yes, there is a FULL possibility the final chapter may be smack dab in the middle of the fic, and you wont know because I'm insane like that. As such, the chapters will not be numbered. I'll want you to be surprised if it's the final chapter you read first, and the first chapter you read in the middle.

This fic will involve at least one chapter for every character, meaning anyone I mention WILL show up and do SOMETHING at least once. Obviously Zero and Aura are the main characters…but this time…it's going to be focusing on Zero's choice…or lack of choice…and Aura's actions and their repercussions.

Just remember, the events of the last two fics were an alternate future. All the events in those fics actually happened, but in a different time. Aura has now changed that timeline, and this is a brand new one. So the AIDA is still around, Natsume still hasn't gotten with Kite (yet) and Cubia still sleeps.

Now, just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride…


	2. Xenmaru

**Founding the Future**

(BGM: Kingdom Hearts II – Dive into the Heart –Destati-)

Blackness. Blackness surrounded him. Blackness and the sound of bubbling. A bubbling sea of black. He floated in an abyss of darkness.

"**Why do you fight?"**

"To become stronger. It is the unwritten law of Role-Playing Games; you fight creatures, gain experience, and grow stronger, unlocking new skills and powers, as well as possible paths."

"**Is that the goal of all humans? To become stronger?"**

"I…can't say. Survival, honestly, is the subconscious goal of humans, no…all living creatures. To survive is our way of life, to live through the trials of existence."

"**But humans kill other humans…they kill themselves…is life not precious?"**

"That…is difficult to explain. Death is the answer to Life. All things that are created eventually die, be it through the means of an outside force, or their own forms eventually failing over the course of time. Humans…we started by killing only other animals, to survive. Then, the hunters instinct became suppressed by modern times…humans…have a larger range of mentality than most other life forms on this planet, therefore we can contemplate killing another human, just for the sake of doing it. Few do. As for killing ourselves…because the mind of a human is so vast, compared to other lives on this planet…we sometimes overlook things, or overreact to things. Our own brains are very susceptible to corruption from within and without, not just through events, but through being born at all. Life…it is valuable…but at the same time, Death claims all, thus removing its value. It's a question that is difficult to answer BECAUSE we are human, because death exists for all things."

"**What about games like The World? Why do humans undergo such activities? One would think the stress of one life would be more than enough…"**

"While it is true that online games, or games at all seem to be a 'second life' for most people, it is generally a life where they can release their stresses, a realm where we can undergo the activities we cannot in reality. In our primary human lives, we cannot summon flame from thin air, we cannot move objects by thinking of it…and we cannot fly, or move at any true accelerated pace without assistance. In games like this, we can do the things we cannot do in reality, be who we wish to truly be in reality. In fact, it is sometimes because of this second life that we can succeed in our originating life, because it relives us of stress and worry, because it guides us to have ideas for the future, or leads us to people who will become our future. Of course like all things it can do the opposite, but for most…"

"**And what of you? Where do you fit in all this?"**

"I…don't understand…"

"**Why do you play? Why do you fight? Why do you live?"**

"I play…because I feel at home here. I fight because it is the unwritten law of this world…and because it lets me do things I cannot do in my normal human body…and I Live…because I choose to."

"**You…choose…life?"**

"Many do. Some don't have that choice, and are stuck either alive or dead. But most…choose to live…because they are afraid."

"**Afraid?"**

"They fear death. Humans…most living things…fear what they don't understand. Therefore they shun what they fear. People treat life like some amazingly beautiful thing. It has its moments, but overall it's just existing in a world filled with unusual things and creatures for a few decades, maybe a century if you're lucky or if you view it that way, unlucky enough. But death claims whoever it chooses, when it chooses. Some humans, hell some animals are born, and die moments later due to any number of possible conditions. Life is fickle, it is random, and its true length is undeterminable. But humans don't like a lack of knowledge, they fear it, they hate it…and what they hate they destroy."

"**How…sad."**

"You would think that. But that's how humans are. That's how this world is. It seems pointless…but through all the destruction…really, new life can come. Be it the destruction of a small park to make way for a hospital, where humans can save the lives of other humans, and safely give birth to other humans, or the destruction of a country, to keep its leaders from waging war on their neighbors and killing countless beings that just didn't need to die. It's the problem with war; it's the problem with battle. More often than not, no matter what, innocent lives are going to be lost."

"**Then why fight?"**

"Sometimes there is no choice. Diplomacy, speech it doesn't always work. People lie, they cheat, they omit, they contort things in their own way. Those in power tend to be corrupted by it, the knowledge that with a single command, an entire city can be put on lockdown because they wish it, they can increase taxes to further their own income…Humans are easily corrupted…and at the same time, that corruption is easily reversed. Sometimes it takes a single event, sometimes a series of small or large events, for people to understand something they refused to see before. That is the good thing about humans, we can change, we can adapt, we can survive."

"**It is…difficult…to understand."**

"Trust me, humans, no; life itself is almost impossible to understand. There are so many factors, so many differences…so many possibilities…"

"**And what of you? What is your goal? What is your purpose for being here?"**

"I…don't really know. Originally I played because it was fun…and eventually I became paid for it. I met people, I made…I guess friends…I don't know anymore. Right now though, I'm stuck, and I don't know why."

"**Indeed, it is how you came to us. We sense you are no longer nervous in our presence."**

"Adaptation. After a while of being surrounded by something, we get used to it. I realize this is not part of the game, this is…something more. What, I don't know…but it's something more."

"**You are like no other player we have ever seen, and we have seen many players. The World seems to bend to your will, even before your imprisonment. You seem to flow naturally with the currents of The World, more so than even some AI we have seen."**

"A friend of mine told me this game seems to be played with your mind, rather than the controller. 'If you're afraid…' he said 'you will find your character paralyzed in place, shaking in fear. If you're angry, your character will reflect it. I don't understand it, but this game…it knows you…it knows your mind, and shows it…as if you were wearing a second skin.' I guess…I wear that second skin a lot closer than most."

"**We have seen you battle…we have seen you do many things…you do not blatantly rend the rules like cheaters do, but the rules seem to bend for you. We have watched you do things that even we, if we had a form, could not do. This…interests us."**

"I can tell, every time I end up here you've been pelting me with questions. Not sure _how _I end up here though…"

"**We bring you here when we are uncertain. We apologize if this has interrupted any of your quests."**

"Ehh…no big deal. I've been solo mostly since I woke up from…whatever that was. Weird item I got too…"

"**We have seen the past…we have seen the future…and we have seen a time that should have been. Much of it we do not understand…but what we do understand, is that it revolves around you. …We are not natural to this world. We should not exist, but We do. Each of our attempts to understand…has only lead to destruction…the corruption of beings in this world…and this world falling unstable. But…We believe you are different than the others. We believe you can lead Us to the answers We seek."**

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying…"

"**We wish for you to take Our power. Whether you use it or not is up to you, but if you need it, it will be there. There are beings in this world who seek you. One to become one with you, for It once was in a time different from now. The other wishes to be loved by you, for It once was in a different time. They know the Truth of your situation, as do We, but though We wish to tell you…it is something best learned by yourself."**

"Oh poo. It would have been nice to know what's going on here."

"**We understand, and We are sorry."**

"Do you at least know why I keep randomly seeing lines everywhere?"

"**That We may be able to explain. It would seem that when you encountered the Staff, and you re-awoke after, you were given the ability to see The World's lifelines. These lines appear on every non-human thing in The World. Meaning you cannot at this point see the lines on players, for they are different from The World. Anything born within or from The World, you can see lines on. These lines represent breaks, pauses in the code. You have the ability now, to patch or sever these breaks."**

"So basically my character just entered 'Debug Mode,' right?"

"**Something similar to that, yes. Creatures are affected by these lines as well…however, to see them on some stronger or specially made monsters, you will have to weaken them before their fault lines become present to your sight."**

"Sounds good to me…would have been too easy to be able to just make one swing and win a fight instantly."

"**Consider it, rather, a more accurate version of a 'critical hit'. Without further enhancement, you won't be able to instantly erase what you sever on these lines, only greatly disrupt it. We implore you to be careful when using this power, for use on certain objects may have unforeseen consequences."**

"Much like anything else in this life…alright. Thanks for the help."

"**In another time, We would not be allies. But We have seen that time, and We have learned much from it. Go now, Player Xenmaru. Go with our blessing, and worry not about what is to come. Enjoy your time here, enjoy your new ability in this world…and remember, there is always reason."**

The bubbling got louder until it was all he could hear. There was a bright flare of light…and when it cleared, he was on his back on one of the roofs in Mac Anu.

* * *

Xenmaru shook his head.

"I can never tell if I've been warped to these places, or if I just…fell asleep here…alright, what changed this time…"

Over the past few meetings with the strange Voice, when he returned, something about his character would be different. After the second meeting, he noted that it was looking more and more like his real life body, only in The World. Bounding across the roofs of buildings like a Naruto clone, he made his way to the pier, where he took a look at his reflection. His eyes had changed. Originally silver, now they were his true body's brown.

_Damn…I can't help but wonder what this means…ever since I grabbed that damn staff things have been weird around me. And what the hell was it talking about…Two who seek me?_

"Um…excuse me…"

He turned his head. Behind him stood a rather well endowed, slightly tanned girl with short red hair. A big fan was opened behind her, and a belt looking like a fox tail was wrapped around her waist.

"You're…" His mind showed images of a female player battling aside him in the Arena. Another memory image showed the same female on the Arena view screens as Xenmaru stood with a grin of mirth on his face, chuckling to himself.

"Former Demon Palace Emperor Alkaid…right?"

"I guess I'm still famous."

"Well for a lower level Arena, it's a pretty amazing feat."

"Well, we almost had it that one time, right?"

"Yeah, too bad. Lucky bastards had one of those weapons with that massive health draining critical skill on it. So, I doubt someone of your stature came to chat. What do you need?"

"I…um…I've been looking for somebody. An old friend of mine. I lost track of him after he graduated a while back…and I just recently found out he plays The World."

"I don't see how I could help. I mean, there's millions of people playing this game."

"I know…but his name was all over the news about a week ago."

"Ah…" _Dammit that's around the time I woke up. _"I uhh…haven't been following the news lately…"

"Oh…well…I just wondered…maybe you knew him…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because your character…I know for a fact you looked different back then, when we partied together…but…I can't help but notice…it looks a lot like him now…"

_I look…like her old friend? _His eyes narrowed at her. "What…was his name?"

"Shinzaki…Shinzaki Zero."

Xenmaru's eyes widened.

"You…can't be serious."

"I am! He's in a coma right now, just like I was! He was playing and something happened and-

"Wait _what?!_ I'm in a coma?!"

"What do you mean 'I'm?!' Unless…" She gasped. "Zero-kun?"

"Look, I don't know how you know me-

"Zero-kun it's me! Chika! Chika Kuramoto!"

"Chika…wait…timid little Chika is the Badass Empress Alkaid?!" He couldn't help but laugh. "Ain't that some shit?! C'mere you."

Alkaid smiled and hugged Xenmaru tightly.

"I've missed you so much Zero-kun! I got really lonely after you graduated so I started playing The World. I never would have guessed the legendary Shinigami was my senpai!"

As she pulled away…her form began to flicker in Xenmaru's eyes. The body of Alkaid became transparent…and within…he saw the smiling face of his old friend.

"Wow…you've gotten pretty."

Alkaid was confused. "What do you mean? Hey, you better not be lusting after my character!"

"No…I mean…_you, _you. I…your character is…basically transparent right now…"

She looked at herself. "I'm not…transparent. Zero-kun what are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "I…don't know…it's like…all of a sudden 'Alkaid' began disappearing, and I could see the person behind her…" Suddenly her words from earlier returned to his mind. "What do you mean…I'm in a coma?"

Alkaid frowned. "Come with me…we'll go to an area and talk about this. I don't want anyone overhearing." Xenmaru nodded, and the two walked off. Unseen by either, a small bubbling mass had appeared where he once stood.

"**Others seek him too…he is surrounded by those who wish him well, yet he remains unaware of how important he is to them. That may change in time. But the events to come, though most likely, can change as well. We must prepare…for the Goddess wishes to make her move…as the Hidden One seeks his presence…"**

* * *

And there it is. What chapter is this? What's going on? You'll have to figure that out for yourself. So far, all we know is Zero's in a coma, Alkaid is going to talk to him…and Zero was in some weird area talking to someone. Who that someone is…well…maybe you'll find out…maybe you won't.

Yamimaru: good to see you again. Never saw either of those, though I am a fan of the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Hope you enjoy the rest of this…it's going to be…interesting.

Well then…I wonder what will come next…?


	3. AIDA

**Founding the Future**

**Delta Server: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

"Man…we missed out on all that?"

Aura gave a small smile. She'd just spent the last hour explaining the events of the last year…as well as her vision, to the first of the original .hackers: Kite, Balmung, Orca, BlackRose and Mistral. Tsukasa and Subaru were also present, along with Mirelle, Mistral's daughter.

"The strange thing is, about a couple days after I changed things…the AIDA vanished."

Yata was taken aback. "You never informed me of this."

Aura glanced backward. "Well that's because I can still sense them…I just don't know where it is…and it feels almost…docile…" She frowned. "At the same time, since I noticed the lack of AIDA, I also noticed the lack of Zero. He'll show up in my senses for a little bit, then vanish for just as long."

That line got Mistral to worry. "Is anything wrong with him?"

Aura sighed. "I wouldn't know…every time I get a lock on his location he's already gone…so I can't exactly introduce myself yet. What I do know for certain though, is that Cubia-

Suddenly her head shot skyward. Her eyes locked to the ceiling of the chapel. Suddenly, Morgana did the same…only she did so alongside a particular quote…

"Great…merciful…crap shit…"

The area's colors distorted.

(BGM: Wild Arms 5 – Golem Crash)

A massive wall of black dots appeared on the ceiling. Haseo cursed and readied his weapons…but something unusual happened. A small figure shot from the literal cloud of AIDA and slammed into the ground…hard. The momentum however sent the figure sliding right to Aura's feet.

It was Zero.

"Agh…sumnabitch…"

He slowly got up.

A giant creature fell from the cloud as well. It had a massive head, with a thin torso that lead to extremely bony arms that ended in huge claws. Six green orbs arranged in a circle around a bigger seventh green orb adorned its 'face' as two flaps of boned flesh stuck out from the back of its head.

Zero shook his head and turned to apologize to Aura.

"Sorry about crashing in like this. By the way you _are _aware that you're wearing a bed-sheet right?"

Aura flushed heavily, and then glared.

The creature screeched.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The area distorted again, and a series of AIDA particles emerged from Zero's right arm.

"Oh…and LET HER GO DAMMIT!" The AIDA swirled around his palm as he flung it in the direction of the creature. A multicolored beam of raw data rocketed from the bubbling circle and slammed into a white barrier around the creature.

"DAMMIT VOICE! You said that would work!"

The sound of hundreds of people speaking at once rang through his mind.

"**Our apologies. Your idea has merit…but it appears We were correct. You cannot bypass its shield without the-**

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Blessing of the Goddess or the Epitaphs, we've covered this and I STILL say that's bull. Everything has a weakness…EVERYTHING!"

In a flash of light came the Red Wand, Skeith's staff. Kite, BlackRose and Mistral all recognized it straight away. Zero flipped it in his hand, catching it by the portion with the cross and holding it like a blade. He pulled back…and an instant later shot forward. His form seemed to blur slightly as he pumped his legs as fast as he could, racing towards the creature. It swung its left arm, creating a wave of blue-white particles, intent on impeding him. Yet he pushed through, knocking aside anything in his way…but that slowed him down. Taking to the air with a powerful leap, Zero brought his blade down upon the creature's head.

The barrier appeared again…but his eyes caught it.

"HA!"

"**A call of triumph. We request you share this information."**

After the barrier pulsed, repelling him, he skidded back slightly and explained.

"Stupid thing thinks like I do!"

"**We do not understand."**

Zero started launching spell after spell. Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, it didn't matter, he threw them all at the creature, keeping it busy while he explained…while he slowly grew more tired.

"That bastard…it's got a barrier right? But something strong enough to block all this has GOT to be draining right?"

"**We suppose."**

"Well think about it. Think of how strong this thing is. Now _tell _me that's not strange."

"**You are correct…and We believe We see where this is going…but continue."**

"Well, what do you think would be more prudent? Keeping that wall up the entire time, or sectioning off enough of your power to be able to activate it in small bursts when needed?"

"**We understand now. But even so, you do not have the power to break through. Not even the Goddess herself would be able to. Only an Epitaph."**

He fired one last spell before dropping to his knees, panting.

"God that's tiring…ugh…" He slowly got up, the particles of AIDA flowing around him being the only thing stopping Aura from trying to help.

"It's not…power. Power means nothing right now. It thinks like I do…it brings the shield up when it sees an attack about to hit it. But…what if it can't see the attack?"

"**We do not understand what you are saying."**

"Speed. I don't need more power…I don't _want _more power. Power corrupts too easily. Hell I can already feel this crap floating around me trying to worm its way into my head."

"**Well We **_**did **_**warn you…"**

"And the warning was noted. But no…I have the power…I need the speed."

He remembered something.

_But also…I wonder what that second point was…_

"**We have an idea…"**

"I thought you would."

The others stood, confused. Haseo pondered.

"Who the hell is he talking to?"

"It sounds like…hundreds…no…thousands of people…speaking all at once…"

They all turned to Atoli, who stood transfixed at the sight of him. Ovan questioned her.

"You…can hear it can you not?"

"The ability to hear what others don't…a side effect of my Avatar…right Ovan?"

"Indeed…it was that ability that allowed you to pinpoint the opening on the Sign. What is the voice saying?"

"It's…hard to make out. Because it's so…_strong._ But I keep hearing…bubbling…when it speaks."

It clicked.

"AIDA."

Now they looked at Aura.

"It…it has a voice…but I thought it only had one in its complete form…but…wait…that would mean-

More AIDA appeared swirling around in front of Zero. It condensed into a glowing oval-shaped object.

"And this is…"

"**An…upgrade. We gave you a small fragment before, enough to enhance you a tiny amount. This…is more. Much more…and it is different. This power…like the Epitaph, will be ruled by your emotions. Its corruptive traits only activating when it's used under specific circumstances. This…is the power that was given to the one known as Sakaki."**

That's when Atoli recognized it. The same thing Sakaki pulled out and infused himself with…when he went nuts.

"No…"

"**But the Player Sakaki did not use this power properly…much like what caused the end of the First, it was used for greed and selfishness. You…are too bored to be greedy."**

Zero walked forward to grasp the object. "The one time my boredom has come in handy…"

"**We warn you again. This power…is not natural. It is fully of Us. Unlike the creature you face, this is Our power, unchanged."**

"Don't worry…I'll be fine."

"**We can not help but wonder."**

Everyone's eyes widened as he raised it in the air, the AIDA swirling around him flying into it. Aura leapt to stop him, but was too late as he swung his arm down, implanting it in his chest. The area distorted again as a massive wave of AIDA flew out of his back.

"You…never said…that it would _hurt._"

"**We assumed you'd infer that on your own."**

"Fuck you too voice…fuck you too…"

(BGM Burn My Dread Reincarnation Persona 3 – Burn My Dread –last battle-)

Mirelle blinked in confusion. "Music?"

He flinched as another pulse of AIDA particles flew out of his body.

"But this pain…" Thoughts of his friend, trapped within that massive creature filled his mind. "It's nothing compared to what she's going through…"

Aura's eyes narrowed.

"That thing…that fake Virage…I know now…what the second point was…it's her…it's Alkaid!"

"Wait, HE was the old friend she ran into?!"

Another distortion, a puddle of AIDA appearing beneath Xenmaru's feet.

"Trapped within…she's being drained of everything she has…I failed her once…I wasn't there to protect her once…but not again! I won't fail a second time!"

The particles grew.

His body contorted, and he let loose a scream of agony and rage as a pillar of swirling AIDA rocketed from the ground beneath him. The explosion of AIDA created a wave of force that pushed the group back slightly. The endless stream of black dots impacted the ceiling, spreading its corruptive essence into the very data of the Cathedral.

Haseo commented. "Well this is familiar." A few glances his way. "Atoli did something similar when she first awakened her Avatar."

Atoli gave a nervous giggle. "I did didn't I?"

The area distorted, pillars cracked and broke in multiple places. Benches were wrenched from their position and flung into the air. The swinging fire pots from the ceiling were ripped off and tossed into various directions. The Cathedral seemed to rip itself apart.

And then the storm ended.

The particles dispersed, revealing an unusual figure.

Its slim body seemed to be made from entirely black armor. Wicked looking blades were attached to its arms…arms that ended in three very sharp looking claws. A pair of long black almost wing-like objects emerged from its back, ending in a curved sharp point, like a scythe. The head looked like a big plated demon's helm. Its feet were comprised of three claws in front and a single fourth in back.

It floated down to the ground gently.

"_**You've dealt with Xenmaru…"**_

It flexed its claws.

"_**Now you deal with the Shinigami."**_

* * *

The scream brought a cadre of nurses and doctors to the room. The heart monitor was beeping crazily, registering a MASSIVE increase in his heart rate. But that wasn't the worst bit.

When they reached the room, blood was splattered everywhere. Strange markings were literally carved into his hands. They seemed to form a sign of three triangles pointing outwards, on the flat edges of a fourth center triangle. Curved lines and loops and rings wrapped around his arms up to his elbows, blood flowing freely.

"What…happened here?"

The beeping returned to normal…but they could all hear his tired breaths.

"Someone get a mop…and a fuckload of bandages…we'll figure how it happened later, right now, we need to stop the bleeding."

* * *

"Damn he's fast!"

Aura nodded. "I can barely track him myself…his movements are so…unpredictable."

Joining them was a violet haired girl wearing a fighter's gi and a pair of black sandals.

"Even without my power…he is stronger than most. Embracing the Corruption was a dangerous move…"

The storm of AIDA had transformed the area into a giant floating arena of broken pillars, benches and windows swirling around. The new arrival had blocked a beam of energy that Zero had easily evaded, which was about to strike the group behind him.

They watched, floating on a glowing glyph, as he tore into the massive beast.

The beast flapped its 'ears' like wings, keeping it aloft while everything swirled around it. Zero's armored form landed on one of the pillars, only to vanish from view, appearing on one just below the creature. Vanishing again, the creature's body seemed to collapse on itself as Zero's form flickered into view with a clawed fist on its torso. He flickered out again, and the creature lurched back as a pair of kicks to its head knocked it up, only for it to be sliced into by the blades on Zero's arms.

Zero appeared on a platform made from part of the now completely shattered bridge. He ran across it and vanished again, appearing at the side of a broken pillar. He vanished, pushing off it and extending his blade, cutting through the creature's arm. The beast spun from the impact. He appeared on another platform, only to vanish again, this time making a small gash in the creature's lower left leg, reappearing on a bench. After flickering back and forth, with more gashes appearing on the beast, he landed on a platform in front of it. He then extended his back blades, vanishing.

A horrendous screech filled the area as Zero had turned into a whirling ball of bladed death, and sliced into the creature's head. He then landed, planting his back blades into its forehead as stabilizers, and ripped out the center eye. He released the creature and dropped, vanishing again, just as it smashed its own fist into its face. It roared again, only to flinch as a series of slashes appeared on its back as Zero ran up its spine. He flickered again as it whirled around only to get a foot to the back of the head. Zero appeared at the creature's face again, right arm pulled back, its blade extended.

_There!_

The transformed PC slammed its blade into a specific area on the beast's face, right where the eye used to be. His sight, showing him a point, made so that when he struck that point, half the creature's face blew off right then and there. Inside, trapped in a glowing orb, was Alkaid. Her eyes opened slowly and she gasped in fright as she saw a strange blood covered black creature reach out and shatter the field around her. She could barely mumble a terrified query before she felt solid arms wrap around her waist and pull her from the being's skull. She felt a whoosh of air and saw a blur before things settled. Alkaid felt herself being gently placed on the ground, the strange looking entity above her.

"_**Chika…are you alright?"**_

"I…who…what…?"

"**Perhaps the corrupted being drained her of a fair amount of energy…she is likely to be disoriented for a while…she did come very close to being placed in another coma."**

_Bloody fucking bastard. You fuck with me, that's fine, I honestly don't care…but when you fuck around with my friends…_

He picked her up again and flickered into the center of the glyph, surprising everyone. He looked around, eyes flashing over character names, watching as the beings standing in front of him became transparent, and other forms appeared in their place…save for three. _Strange…they're not fading…_

Locating the one he sought, he walked over to Haseo, while Alkaid slowly lifted her head from his arms.

"_**Take her." **_He did so. _**"And I swear to every deity that was ever conceived, if you let anything happen to her while she is in your care I will **_**END **_**you."**_

Normally not one to be intimidated, seeing the particles of AIDA that suddenly began swirling around the transformed Shinigami's body forced Haseo to quickly realize that Zero meant business. Haseo just swallowed and nodded.

"_**Time to swat that fly."**_

A cloud of dust as he vanished again.

The flying platforms began shattering into dust as Zero progressed toward the horribly injured creature in a slow spiral, gaining momentum for his final attack.

_I got a question for you. _**"We are listening." **_Will this…transformation…have any lasting effects on my normal character? _**"We…are not sure. Every other time someone used Our power, they ended up corrupted by it nearly instantly, and their form twisted and distorted permanently." **_I see… _**"However, despite the incredulous amounts of Our power you have taken into yourself, Corruption does not come…We are uncertain why. But know this…The Hidden One and The Goddess are here as well…perhaps it is their presence that keeps you from being consumed."**

_Doubt it. They don't even know me, there's no point in them trying to stop any corruption. Besides, they're practically all powerful right? Probably could just snap their fingers and be done with it._

"**We would not be so certain…"**

Finally he reached the last set of platforms. Things seemed to flicker as the beasts body became covered in lines…lines which converged upon a single point. Energy crackled around his bladed arm, as it glowed blood red. He pushed off the last pillar, streaking towards the beast. He slammed his bladed arm into the center point on the beast's torso, punching through its body and to the other side. Energy crackled around the beast as it gave one final screech…and then exploded. Particles of data flew everywhere, and the group was safe…but Zero.

_GAH FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?!_

The data grafted itself upon him, ripping away at his transformed state, and changing his character drastically. Panicked, Aura shot from the protected area, created her own personal barrier and flew at breakneck speeds to where Zero was falling. The violet haired girl however, simply watched.

Just as Aura reached him, her fingers only centimeters away…a cloud of AIDA erupted around him, engulfing and transporting him away from the area.

"NO!"

Her hands grasped at air as the AIDA vanished. The world distorted, blinked…its colors inverted…and in a series of flickers, returned to the Cathedral they originally visited. Aura, who was floating in the path of one of the swinging pendulums, got hit in the back of the head by one.

"Ow!"

Of course, the blasted object had just completed its arc, so when she turned to deal with it, it smacked her again.

"Gah! Grrr…FUCK OFF!"

In a never before seen fit of anger, Aura propelled a sphere of data at the swinging pendulum. It impacted, became surrounded by a viral green field and then exploded to pieces.

Kite couldn't help but comment. "Remind me never to piss her off…"

Balmung and Orca spoke at the same time, amazed by the power held within the young Goddess.

"Indeed."

* * *

Finally. Next chapter's done. Here, we see that somehow Alkaid got captured by…whatever that was. And what's this? It's AIDA Zero's been talking to? And it's NOT trying to kill him? Well, like Ovan said in Trilogy, AIDA itself is harmless…but when it comes in contact with a human…that's when shit gets wrecked.

Yamimaru: well, I hope it is. Damn where are the others? Wolfy and Kyuubi and Arcon? Come on guys new .hack story's here!

What was that creature? Where did it come from? Where did Zero go? How did Alkaid get captured? And will Aura ever get to hang out with Zero? Who knows? Maybe you'll find out, maybe not…


	4. Death

**Founding the Future**

(BGM: Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann – Rap wa Kan no Tamashii…Datta…yo na…)

Both a multi-colored rift and a swirling gateway of AIDA particles appeared near the sitting figure. From them came a violet haired girl in a fighter's gi, and a blue haired little girl with piercing red eyes and pale skin wearing a black cloak.

"There you are…" The violet one spoke.

"We have been looking for you." Claimed the blue one.

The figure, knees pulled to its chest and head hidden, raised its head slightly…but said nothing. The violet haired girl plopped down behind the figure and wrapped her arms around it, as the blue one slid to her knees next to the figure leaning her head against its.

"Its official isn't it?"

The two girls could only sigh.

"Massive blood loss, cardiac arrest, sudden rupture of nearly every blood vessel in the body…skin carved up like a Christmas Turkey…"

"Zero-kun…"

"They still can't get the blood out of those sheets. It's been a week and it's still saturated with my blood. They tried everything they could think of, and nothing worked. Tch…first I find out Aura's been using me…and then this shit happens…"

The violet one just squeezed him tighter.

"I'm surprised I haven't faded yet…being stuck here…I was certain I'd have vanished by now…"

"Your mind is too strong. Though now it only exists in The World, your mind is still as powerful as ever. You won't fade…you can't fade…" He looked at the blue haired girl.

"'Thea…"

"This…all this…is now your home, it's your world now. Every scrap of data that exists is now yours to command as you see fit. By being severed from your body your full consciousness can now exist in this world…"

"I know…its how I found out. I just…I had stuff I was looking forward to doing you know? I wanted to get older…have kids…fulfill my dreams…"

"What were your dreams Zero-kun?"

He gave a sad smile. "At one point, when I was a child…it was to be a plumber. Pfft, that was mostly because I was always on the toilet so it fascinated me, and no way in hell did I want to be a lawyer like my mother kept saying I should be. Then…a few years later, and for a while after that, my dream was to be a Video Game Tester…I got laughed at when I said it, but my teacher at the time said it was a good plan, because they make very good money...of course that fell through as well. It wasn't until about a half year ago…did I finally figure out what I wanted to do."

He shook his head.

"I wanted to find a way for humans to fly unaided. To find a way to manipulate and control the very elements around us without aid…I even started researching how planes managed to stay aloft in the air, despite their weight. I knew it had something to do with moving fast enough that the air isn't displaced, and instead flows around you like a blanket. Actually an older cartoon gave me a formula. Levitation plus Speed, equals Flight. Being able to lift off of the air while moving makes one glide, like when using a hang-glider or a parachute. I wanted to find a way to do that without those extra things…"

"Who says you can't now?"

"Even if I figured it out, I wouldn't be able to make it real. I'd have to commission someone else to do it, and eventually they'd be heralded as the one who thought it up…I'd rather the notion die with me than let some idiot who didn't even think about it until I told them take all the credit."

The violet haired girl tugged on his waist, gently pulling him back so his head lay in her lap. The blue haired girl then lay next to them, her head on his chest which he absently stroked.

"But now I'm stuck here…all my dreams and wishes lay unfulfilled for all eternity…"

"Must you think of it like that?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Why can't this be your afterlife? Sure you died early but many humans do…and it's not certain that they get an afterlife, a place to go to rest after they die. But you were already here when your body shut down, and now your full consciousness is within The World…why can't this be your afterlife?"

He stayed silent, mulling the idea over. The blue haired girl lifted herself onto all fours and crawled on top of him, staring him right in the eyes.

"Mikoto has a very accurate point. What, other than yourself, keeps this from being your place of rest, before your next life? Why not take what has been thrown at you and make this world yours for as long as you can?"

"I…never thought of that…"

"I know…you don't like her much right now…but Aura…she truly loves you…"

"I know…I saw everything."

The two girls gasped. "You know of-

"Yep. While you were looking for me, I saw it all. I kicked ass back then…but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some alternate version of myself be more awesome than I am."

The two smiled at each other, their Zero was back.

"But first…a bit of justice is in order."

"Justice?"

"Morgana. It all comes down to her. Everything bad that's ever happened in this world is her fault."

"Shouldn't you be blaming Harald Hoerwick for this?"

"No…he's like me…he had a dream and someone else fucked it up. Aura…was to be his tribute of love to the deceased Emma. He created Fragment as a prototype world to begin, and made Morgana the birthing program. Everything went fine until Morgana got afraid. Now, I don't blame her for her fear, every living being fears death in some way, no I blame her for not seeking another path. She only kept in her head that when Aura awoke, she would be un-needed, thus deleted. She never rationalized that it would be possible that Aura alone could not handle the burden, and Morgana's presence would still be required. No, she focused only on her potential death and messed everything up."

He sat up, pulling the blue haired girl with him and holding her in his arms.

"Because of her, R:1 was destroyed. She forced Amagi into that crazed coma which wrecked his mind, and caused him to set fire to CC Corp.'s building. And because of her…I was trapped here…where my body eventually shut down without me…everything…everything wrong with this world…is due to her. And I plan on enacting justice upon her."

"Are you…going to delete her?"

"I don't know…maybe I'll just push her really close to death, show her…force her to stare it in the face…and then pull her away from it…make her fear once again…make her believe that it waits for her around every corner…that every step she takes…every move she makes...death lay in wait for her."

"A rather…cruel method…but an understandable one."

"We'll-

"No." The two stopped in mid-step. "I want to do this myself…with my power. You two stay back and enjoy the show."

"But what if Aura…or even Zefie tries to get involved?"

"I have plans for that. Don't worry…I'd thought this out before you even found me. But you can do something…send a message to them. All of them. I want them there to see it. I'll find an area…suitable…for the event…and I want you two to have her little group come."

"As you wish."

The violet haired girl hugged Zero one last time. "Be careful ok? They're strong…"

"I know. But we almost had them together…and that was before I was one with The World."

She nodded as the blue haired girl gave him a hug as well. "Don't lose. We have just gotten used to this form. To lose you now…would sadden Us greatly."

"Don't worry 'Thea. I'll be fine."

The two nodded as a rift opened behind him. "I'll let you know when I've found the area. Laterz."

He gave one last wave and vanished into the ether.

"This…will be Epic."

"Damn right it will Loli-chan!"

"We thought We told you not to call Us that."

"Which is why I do!"

"You…are strange."

* * *

Wait what? Zero's dead? How? When? Why? And wait…what did he mean? What's going to happen? I know, but you don't. And that's what makes this fun. Who are those two girls? Well, it should be obvious by now…

Yamimaru: pity, I'd hoped they'd shown up by now…maybe I should PM them. Sounds interesting. Now if only those damn companies would get off their asses and agree to getting the SRW's out in America.


	5. Meetings

**Founding the Future**

(BGM: Janne Da Arc – Rasen)

A blue orb appeared on the single platform in front of the waterfall. A blonde haired girl in a green and white outfit appeared where the orb once was. She silently and slowly strolled forward…until she noticed a person lying on the ground, arms spread apart.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be here."

The prone entity angled its head so it could see the speaker.

Xenmaru's eyes trailed up the girl's form, taking everything in. Noticing his stare, the girl blushed slightly.

"Ehh, not like I own the place. If you wanna hang here, I've got no right to bother yeh. Nice outfit by the way."

She blushed harder but smiled. "Th-thank you. Umm…are you sure you don't mind my being here?"

"I should be asking you that actually."

"Oh! No, no I wouldn't want to bother you. You were here first after all…and it looks like you were relaxing."

"Sit."

She blinked…then shyly sat next to him.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I…I don't think so…you probably saw Shino…she has a similar character to mine…"

"No…the girl I saw was definitely wearing green like you. You were with that group in the chapel, right?"

"Oh! Oh, yes, that was me."

He lifted an arm and held out his hand.

"Xen."

She took his hand.

"Atoli. It's nice to meet you…I…I saw your fight in the arena. That was amazing!"

"Hah, I guess. Wish they would have lasted a bit longer. I get bored easily…"

"It looked like the three of you were overwhelming them quite badly. I don't think they stood a chance from the beginning…"

"Yeah…some people just don't know how to fight…but that's not really their fault. Pre-programmed monsters act differently than a human would anyway."

Atoli nodded her agreement. Xen's eyes seemed to narrow slightly.

"**What? What is it you see?"**

_It's faint…but I swear I see an outline…of…symbols? It's hard to see…because her hair is so damn long…ahh…I should probably look away…_

"**Why is this?"**

_She's…not wearing much._

Immediately Xen turned his head. Atoli blinked in confusion, tilting her head.

"You're one of those Epitaph users aren't you?"

Atoli's eyes widened. "H-how do you-

"It's easy to tell…if you know what to look for." **"Liar." **_Shut it you, I can't very well tell her the truth now can I?_

"R-Really? I never knew others could tell…but…yes, my avatar is Innis."

"Number two…"

"Huh?"

"Oh…well, back in R:1, at that chapel, there was a statue of a girl. And on the plaque on the pedestal of her statue were names. Innis was the second name there."

"Oh…I never knew that…"

"**You should get going. Your match will start soon."**

"Bah…crapshit. I gotta get gone…match is gonna start in a bit."

"Oh…good luck then…though I don't think you'll need it."

* * *

_I'm bored. _**"We are aware of this. It is only the twentieth time you have said it." **_But I'm bored. Ooh! Are those PKers? Tell me those are PKers! _**"We do not-…yes. Those apparently ARE Player Killers."**

_Oh good, that means I can kick their asses out of boredom._

Wandering a random field, Xenmaru, in a fit of boredom, had located and prepared to attack a group of Player Killers. Unknown to him, a white haired girl was watching him from atop a hill.

_Man I'm bored…oh hey…its Zero! Wait…are those PKers?_

Xenmaru walked up to the group of high leveled players ready to attack a bunch of low leveled newcomers.

"Oh this'll be fun. A bunch of stupid noobs thinking they can go to a high level area? Well, looks like we gotta teach 'em a lesson!"

"Or…you stand there and die."

The entire group of twenty, fifteen PKers and five players turned to Xenmaru. Before anyone could speak, the leader, the one planning on 'teaching the noobs a lesson' was sliced in half, his body falling over and bursting into particles.

Even Aura herself was shocked.

"**What? When did you-**

_After I saved Alkaid. I've been able to see the Lines on Players ever since._

"Wh-what the hell!"

"Anyone else?"

"Shit you're gonna pay for that!"

One jumped at him, only to have Zero cut through his sword, and then lob his arm clean off in a second slash. For a brief moment, Xen allowed the PK to realize what just happened. And just as he started to scream in terror, his head was lobbed off. Zero turned around tripping another PK, only to cut this one's left leg off, followed by their right arm, and then straight down the middle.

The next five minutes involved Zero simply slicing through weapon and 'flesh' alike, not even getting touched. After it ended, he faced the five players.

"Great…now I'm bored again. Oi, you guys alright?"

They just nodded fearfully.

"Welcome to The World. Assholes like that are everywhere. But, with training, and practice, next time it'll be you jumping them ne? I left their stuff for you to root through; I've got no use for it. Have fun."

He strolled over to the warp gate and vanished. Aura quickly followed.

**Mac Anu**

_Bored bored booooored…_

"Hey!"

He stopped and turned around. _Hey…isn't that…_

"I saw what you did to those PKers back there. That was amazing!"

"Ehh…they were weak."

"Tell me about it. I was ready to jump in but you got there before I could."

"So…did you want something?"

"Oh sorry. My name's Aura."

They shook hands.

"I've been thinking about taking on the Sage Palace Tournament that's coming up…I could use someone like you on my team."

"Arena huh? Ehh, I've got nothing better to do. At least it'll give me a way _not _to be bored for a bit. Alright, I'm in. Who's our third?"

"Wow that was fast. Umm…I'm not too sure just yet. I mean, you're a Swordmaster, and I'm a Magic Gunner so if I can't find us a third we should still be good right?"

"Magic Gunner huh? Must be a new class…"

"Yeah, it combines the Ranged abilities of a Steam Gunner and the magical prowess of the two mage classes. A bit weaker than a pure Mage, but it's an even tradeoff."

"I suppose. Anyway, here." He gave Aura his member address. "Lemme know when you find the third, or wanna level a bit."

_Score! _"Sure thing."

Zero turned to leave.

"By the way…I'm glad you ditched the bed sheet. You're a lot cuter like this."

He vanished as Aura flushed.

"Pervert…" _Still…stage one is complete…now who can I find as a third…_

* * *

"So what's it like?"

"Having an Avatar?"

"Yeah."

Atoli and Xen were on the bridge again, watching the waterfall.

"It's like…being able to transform into a much larger thing…power, speed, abilities are all increased, and instead of normal skills or spells, you use the Avatar's abilities."

"Like what?"

"Well, when I'm with Innis I use two long blades attached to these blue orbs on my hands. Innis can move from place to place in the blink of an eye, and even slightly change its form to protect itself while it moves, and launch energy attacks at the same time. Also, Innis can make a kind of hazy version of itself to fool the opponent, and if something attacks it, I can attack them from behind because they struck the haze. Speed and trickery seem to be my Avatar's abilities…which is strange because as a Cleric I'm not very fast…"

"Any side effects?"

"Well…if the Avatar and Wielder aren't in harmony, basically if the Avatar itself wants to do something but the Wielder doesn't, the Avatar _can _go berserk and do what it wants…but anything else would come from AIDA…"

"I see…"

"Oh, and also, it seems that our Avatars give us a few abilities outside of their forms. Like for me, I can create temporary copies of players and their equipment. The person that has Magus, seems to be able to create giant green energy shields at will, as well as make a copy of himself that can fight for him…but he doesn't use it often. Also, for some reason, I can hear things that others can't…I'm not sure if that's an actual skill of my own, or if it's my Avatar's power…"

"Sounds useful."

"It is…now…I have a question for you."

"Eh? Go ahead."

"Why won't you look at me?"

He blinked. A very faint red tint appeared on his face.

"Ahh…well…it's a bit…complicated."

She crossed her arms, noting the wince he made as he took a glance at her.

"Well…something happened to me…a little while ago…lets call it an event and leave it at that…but…after…I kinda gained the ability to see stuff."

She tilted her head.

"Well like how you can hear things others cant, I can see things others can't. It's how I knew you had an Avatar. But umm…ever since I got it…people's characters would fade out of existence…"

She leaned forward, as if urging him to continue. She also noted that his eyes kept flicking from elsewhere, to her chest…and then back.

"Agh…dammit Atoli, I can see the _you _that controls the character!"

She tilted her head again in confusion until everything seemed to fit together. She blinked and looked down at herself, both in game and in real life. Both player and character's faces turned a bright red.

"You…can see…so when I do…this…"

"Gah! Come on woman this is the ONE time I'm trying NOT to be a pervert!"

She laughed.

Not giggled.

Not smiled.

She _laughed._

She laughed in a way she'd never laughed before in her life.

His ears tinted red and he pouted. "I'm glad _someone _is enjoying this."

"No…it's just…too funny!"

"Hmph."

She continued laughing for a few minutes. When she calmed down she just shook her head.

"I just…it's just funny…that you'd get embarrassed from looking at an ugly thing like me."

He stared at her.

"**Ahh…We remember now…this is one we once shared an existence with. Her memories were quite…disturbing. We know what you have seen, and We agree. Ugly, is not the word we would describe her with."**

"You? Ugly? Atoli, the word 'ugly' should be the LAST thing on your mind when you look at yourself."

Her smile faded. "What do you mean?"

"Geez…who the hell have you been around that you consider yourself _ugly?_ I mean, it _can't _be anyone worth being around."

"I…I don't understand."

"Atoli, you're friggin _cute as hell_."

And her face flared red again.

"You…you're just saying that."

Zero tapped the side of his head. "Eyes Unclouded, remember? I see both Atoli, and then I see…whoever you are behind Atoli. And the girl I see behind Atoli is _definitely _someone I'd consider dating. Ahh…if I was only after looks I mean."

The blush faded…and she stared at him.

_Umm…I didn't piss her off did I?_

Tears welled up in both player and character's eyes. Suddenly, to Zero's eyes, the form of Atoli shattered, and in her place was the full body of Atoli's player.

"**This is unexpected…"**

With a loud wail, Atoli's player jumped into Zero's arms. The comatose PC was confused beyond all end.

"I'm…sorry?"

Atoli's player shook her head. He held the scantly clad girl in his arms, still confused.

"Nobody…"

His ears twitched.

"Nobody's ever called me anything but ugly…or stupid…or worthless…"

"Well then they really _are _nobodies."

"**Zero. Speak to her about her past. We believe this has happened for a reason. Perhaps you can change her outlook on life…the Player Haseo has begun the process, and the members of the Infinity Eight have helped it along…but even though She and Player Haseo have shared close moments, and long talks, for some reason the shadow has not been lifted from her heart. Perhaps you can pierce that darkness from an angle they could not."**

_Well, I've got no choice now. I've got a half naked crying girl in my arms, I'd have to be a complete douche bag to ignore this._

He stroked her hair while she just cried louder.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She started to shake her head…but then she changed it to a nod.

* * *

And cut. Yes, that's all for this chapter. The song fits doesn't it? It's a short chapter, but most of the chapters in this fic will be. Not much action, but EXPOSITION! Aura has a plan apparently…a plan that seemed to work out.

Atoli and Zero are getting closer…but what about Haseo? Could this be considered as Zero moving in on Haseo's girl?

And who's going to be the third party member?

And yes, Atoli's real life form, Chigusa Kusaka is effing HOT. She looks like a less busty Mikuru from The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi.

Yamimaru: I swear, if I didn't know better I'd say you were my friend Glenn. He and my other friend Zander know like, shitloads about Gundam. Shinji is BEAST in ressive KATANA.

Hunter 1: Good to see you again. Yeah, I know about the licensing issues, it's really annoying because the SRW's are badass.

GAH! Where is everybody?! Normally just having reviewers at all would be enough but after the turnout for the last fic? Damn…oh well, more updates should come soon, ideas are beginning to re-circulate.


	6. Absolute Zero

**Founding the Future**

(BGM: Bleach – Creeping Shadows)

A lone figure stood in the center of a large clearing. He stood in front of a stone monolith, one whose shape was hauntingly familiar to him.

"So…this is where it all ended…"

A sudden shiver went through his mind.

"They're here."

From nearly twenty blue orbs came the Infinity Eight, their allies, and the few .hackers that came back. Aura, Morgana and Zefie as well had appeared. Before anyone could speak, a wall of AIDA formed next to the figure, from which a blue haired little girl emerged. From a rainbow colored rift on his other side emerged a violet haired girl, much older looking than the first.

The Players all looked at the center figure. The name "Zero Shinzaki" flaring on their screens.

"As you can see, my name has changed. No longer does Xenmaru walk this plane, replaced by me, Zero. No longer am I a character in an online game…for I myself am now part of The World."

Alkaid pushed past Aura and ran to Zero, only for a wall of ice to shoot up from the ground in front of her. On top of that wall stood the blue haired little girl, a blank, emotionless look on her face.

"That's enough Lolithea. I thought I told you to stay back."

The little girl frowned and hopped off the wall, the ice shattering as she dropped to the ground.

"We cannot be sure of their motives."

"Have you forgotten that I was the one suggesting you two call them here?"

"No…we have not forgotten. We are…worried."

"I'll be fine."

The girl frowned again, but seemed to shimmer as she walked. Her form distorted and in a moment, she was back by his side.

"This place…is familiar to you…isn't it Aura?"

The white haired girl nodded solemnly. "This is…where everything began to go wrong last time…" Then it hit her. "Wait! You know?!"

"I know everything. Dying…has its perks I suppose…"

He slowly turned his head to look back at her…at them.

"A world devastated by a Corruption known as AIDA. An AI unknowing of its purpose and power, wandering the net, slowly destroying all it came in contact with. And a girl…who was split in twain upon her birth, only for the two halves to be reunited under the power of one man. Yes…I know it all…"

"Then…you understand me right? You…you aren't still angry with me…right?"

"I understand your motives, and…in some way…agree with them. My ire for you has indeed dissipated…for the moment."

Alkaid was uncertain. _Wait a minute…no…it can't be…_

"However…"

The way he said that put everyone on edge.

"There is one…whom my ire has shifted to. The one who is the cause of everything that has ever gone wrong with The World."

He turned around completely.

"I speak of _you _Morgana."

The raven haired AI faltered. "What? What are you talking about?"

"The split between Aura's consciousness, Tsukasa's imprisonment…Harald's insanity, the originating Coma Victims, the destruction of more than eighty percent of The World…and my own death. All of it has originated from you."

Yata disagreed. "Now hold on just a moment. Morgana may have done all those things, but many of the problems that emerged were of other origins."

"That is where you are wrong." Zero slowly stepped forward. "Every action we take, be we human or program, creates its ripples. These ripples…these echoes, become waves that influence or even cause other events. Morgana is the sole origin of all the problems besides the standard expected ones, that this world has encountered."

Hearing this theory before, Yata was intrigued, as were a few of the rest of the group. "Explain."

"One event. One, single, event. Is what caused everything that has led up to this moment. And that event, is the day Morgana decided to corrupt Aura for her own purposes."

Endrance was confused. "So you're blaming her for fearing her inevitable death?"

Zero scoffed. "Of course not. Though Death is something that should be embraced, rather than feared, that is simply my opinion. No, the reason why she is the sole origin of these events is due to her choice. Not the choice of life or death, but the choice to corrupt Aura and use her as a means to not be deleted. You see, I blame her choice because there is a little known fact about programs."

He pat the blue haired girl on the head. And, surprising everyone, she gave him a bright smile.

"When a system is to be upgraded, most programs get deleted…but there are circumstances that allow for old programs to be either updated, or will be kept around to help run things properly. Morgana, in her fear, was completely ignorant of the fact that Aura alone may not have been able to run things properly, especially not early on."

Morgana blinked and suddenly realized that Zero was right.

"In her desperation to remain alive, she tortured the mind of her own creator, and completely ignored any possibility that just because she would be Data Drained in the end, for Aura to become complete, wouldn't mean her data would be completely erased, OR that her purpose would be removed. Most of the time, a program that does its task will end up becoming obsolete, but as well, they can be upgraded, patched, or even reconfigured to become something new, or continue their old purpose but with greater results. Morgana ignored this fact of programming and gave into her fear. It is not the fear itself that I am disgusted with, it is her actions when faced by that fear."

_Yes…I know this manner of speech. Something is going to happen…and it isn't going to be good…_

"It is her blatant ignorance of reality that had caused the first ripple, the splitting of Aura, and the entrapment of Tsukasa. Then, upon Tsukasa's release, she continued to hunt Aura, eventually segmenting her. Her creation, Skeith nearly ended the lives of countless humans, three of which stand among your group now."

Morgana lowered her head in shame, as Haseo, Kuhn and Orca realized Zero was talking about them.

"Then as if that weren't enough, once again giving into her emotions, she was the cause of Cyber Connect Corporation's fire, which ended up wiping out nearly all their servers, which resulted in the destruction of The World as players knew it. The time they had spent was forcibly taken from them. And then, once again fearing her possible demise, she placed the Red Wand in an area, creating a glitch in the system. Upon investigation, both times, I was knocked into a coma by her Data Drain, as she had programmed the Wand to take the data of whatever touched it, to restore her own form in this world. Last time, I died from dehydration and heat exhaustion…and this time I died from my physical body being coerced by my subconscious mind that the me in The World, was the real me, and forced my body to replicate the patterns on my character's body, replacing Zero Shinzaki, with Xenmaru. The blood loss combined with the strain on my heart lead to my early demise…I hear apparently I screamed loud enough to shatter glass…"

Tears began rolling down Morgana's eyes as Zero so casually gave the details of his death.

_Oh no. Oh no…he's doing it. He's doing what I hoped I'd never see again!_

"Being that I am the only person, besides Harald himself, to die by your hands…it is only fitting that I be the one to enact retribution for all that you have caused."

Kite tensed. "What do you mean?"

Before Zero could respond, Alkaid, head bowed, cut in.

"Zero-kun…"

He lazily turned his gaze upon her.

"If you don't mind…I think I'll sit this one out…ok?"

He smiled coldly. "If that is your wish, Chika."

She nodded. "I don't…I don't want any part in this…I agree with you Zero…she should be punished…but…I don't…"

"Your wish is to assist me, but is being twisted by your desire not to bring harm upon your friends. I understand this. You need not partake in this battle."

She looked at him, eyes tearing.

"Thank you…Zero…and…please…don't…don't make it last too long…"

"I will make no promises in that regard…but I shall do my best to follow your request."

"Thank you…I'll…wait with them…"

Not letting anyone notice her tears, she quickly strode to where Mikoto and Lolithea were standing.

"If anyone else wishes to abstain from this fight, it would be prudent to speak now."

Mistral, sensing something big was coming, tried to get Mirelle to leave.

"Mirei, you have to go. You can't-

"I'm staying! I have to know what happened to Zero-kun! I'm sorry mommy…but I have to stay!"

"Mirei…"

"Is there…no other?"

Looks of resolution and tredeptation were on their faces, but nobody spoke. Zero seemed to shift positions…and suddenly the name on their screens shifted.

**Zero Shinzaki**

Changed into…

**Absolute Zero**

"Very well…then let us begin…"

* * *

A dome of dark blue light shot from his body. Points of light appeared all around him and then suddenly streamed to the center of his chest. The world grew fuzzy within a massive distortion that emerged from his body. Everyone's sight was overtaken by black…

(BGM: Metroid Prime – Samus vs. Metroid Prime)

Their vision returned…and when it did they saw they were outside a strange looking castle under a starlit night sky. In the air streamed transparent sheets of light. An aurora was taking place above them. They had no time to take in the sight however, because Zero began casually strolling forward, a bored look on is face.

"Here he-

In the blink of an eye, Zero was in front of Morgana, fist pulled back. She couldn't react in time, and was impacted with a crushing blow that launched her away from the group. He angled his body, extending his left leg, and kicked the approaching Zefie away. Flowing with that movement, he thrust out his right palm and launched Aura away as well.

_Twenty targets, three being High Class opponents, one of three being the main target. Full power required._

**HEAT**

His body seemed to give off a faint glow as he pulled his right arm back. Thrusting it forward, a series of transparent waves emerged from his palm, slamming into a good portion of the Infinity Eight, and sending them flying. Ovan, Haseo and Kuhn recovered, firing their guns at him, only for a wall of light to appear before him, blocking the attacks. He ducked under one of Pai's arms, gathering energy to his left hand and tapping her in the side. The light tap felt like the weight of a horse had slammed into her, and she went flying.

Zero flipped over a horizontal swing made by Subaru, now a Reaper. He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. Moments after, a series of razor sharp chains appeared from the ground beneath her and completely overtook her body. Pulses of light seemed to fly off of his body before his next move. Flinging his left hand out, a torrent of electricity flew from his fingertips into the cluster of metal and electrocuted Subaru. A flash of light behind him indicated a Lei Zas spell being fired by Tsukasa.

He twirled his body and vanished, the glow around him acting like after-images. The wave of light passed through the glowing image and slammed into the well of chains that was now Subaru. Tsukasa gasped in horror from what she'd done…but that's when Zero struck.

Appearing next to Subaru's prone body, he struck her in the side with his left foot, knocking her into the air. Time seemed to slow. Everyone stared with wide eyes as he smirked. He flexed his right hand and then swung his arm in a wide arc. Left behind was a trail of three red gashes in the air, slicing straight through Subaru's body. The Flick Reaper's form segmented, then burst into particles, the player behind it falling out of her chair unconscious. Though not in a coma, she was knocked out.

"Wh-what?!"

He gave a cold smirk at Tsukasa, and in a haze of movement, suddenly appeared in front of her, left arm around her shoulders, almost hugging her.

"Goodnight…"

Before anyone could react, Zero silently pulled out a tanto blade from behind him, reared back and tore into Tsukasa in a blur. A final slash through her body and he flipped the tanto around in his hand, sheathed it and smirked. Mere moments later, Tsukasa's back arced while she loosed a quiet gasp of pain as her body suddenly ripped itself asunder in a gale of crescent lines. She too burst to particles.

Aura charged at him, fire in her eyes, only to be met with a giant glowing broadsword appearing above him. She stopped suddenly, confused.

"Ragnarok."

The sword launched itself from its position and slammed into Aura, exploding in a wild burst of golden energy. The hazy form of Zero appeared before Natsume, the hilt of his blade slamming into her chin and knocking her into the air. He quickly sheathed his weapon and twisted his body while hopping off the ground. He connected to her torso with his right foot, then his left heel, then landed and swung his right heel into her, kicking her away. He flickered again, appearing in her path. He pulled his tanto out, and jammed it straight at her. Her body suddenly stopped all movement…and seemed to rip itself apart from the point which he stabbed. He gave a dark smirk and launched himself at Piros, swinging his left arm like a claw, and carving three straight slash lines into the knight's body. Piros fell.

Holding out his right hand, he made a series of gestures in the form of a cross.

"Goodbye…"

Flinging his arm to the side after, a series of glowing white rings appeared around him as two glowing blue-white spheres circled him for a moment and then collided in front of him.

"JUDGMENT!"

Pillars of light fell from the sky. Each impact stunned and greatly damaged everyone they touched. Only those wearing armor or some form of equipment that resisted the light element were spared. BlackRose was one who wore such items. She quickly took to the air, preparing to deliver a helm-breaker style strike to Zero, only to gasp as he swung his tanto in an arc…severing her blade in two. Eyes wide and unable to react, she could do nothing as Zero swung thrice more, first slicing her hands off at the wrists, followed by her arms at the elbows, then straight through her body. She too fell to pieces and burst into particles.

Then…he spotted Mirelle. The little girl was flinging healing spell after healing spell, trying to keep her friends in the fight. A shadow appeared over her, and she flinched and turned around. Zero stood over her, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"Spire."

A lance of earth erupted from in front of him, striking the girl and launching her into the air.

"Sleep now. This fight is not for you."

He raised his left arm. Upon his wrist formed a glowing red band. Around that band formed a transparent onyx bracelet. Around the bracelet came a cone of violet shards. From the cone emerged four long objects resembling fan blades. Mistral screamed in terror as the fan blades reached towards the girl, hurling countless arrow-tipped bands of raw data at her falling form.

**Data Drain**

The bands impacted the girl, and with a single gasp, her character shattered to pieces. Mirei slumped out of her chair, the goggles dropping from her head…resting in a dream of better days, when Zero was still alive and tutoring her. Unknown to the others, she was not in a coma, merely asleep…a soft smile on her face.

Mistral launched spell after spell at Zero, tears in her eyes, her mind alight with rage and sorrow, wondering how the sweet, caring boy she knew could be so cruel to someone who looked up to her.

They were all ineffective. Walls of light would block each projectile spell, and he would just seem to flicker away from anything else. Suddenly he appeared in front of her, face to face with her.

"Go to her. She sleeps now, waiting for you. This is not your fight. Tend to you child."

Before she could react in any way, he had pierced one of her Points. Her body burst into particles instantly.

"How boring…I think I'll end this here."

A ring of light appeared beneath his feet.

**Border of Spell**

**Chaos Sign: Helix**

His body lifted off the ground in a silver glow. His symbol, the sign of Chaos appeared behind him. The ground rumbled as an infinity symbol appeared beneath him. Streams of energy wisped their way around him in a helix shape. Suddenly, walls of energy shot from his body. The walls seemed to separate slowly, appearing as smaller but faster orbs of data. Everyone slowly started dropping one by one as the combined damage from the pellets took their toll. After a minute, rings of fire accompanied the pellets, and then streams of light followed along with them. The attack fired in every direction, nobody was safe from its reach. The ring of light around him shrunk with every passing second.

Just before it collapsed, a solid wave of air erupted from his position, slamming into everyone that remained. He dropped to his feet…but he wasn't done…

**CRASH**

Aura was suddenly knocked into a tree.

**CRASH**

Zefie was slammed into a wall.

Finally, Zero had wiped out everyone but the three AI. Only Morgana was still standing, and that was just barely.

"It's over…"

**BLOOD HEAT**

Before anyone could react, Zero had appeared in front of Morgana. His palm slammed into her face, but instead of sending her flying, he pushed all his weight into that one arm and slammed her into the ground. He immediately released her on impact, so the force of the blow bounced her back up.

Morgana opened her eyes in pain, only to see Zero above her both arms crossed to his shoulders, hands gripping air.

**Hi-Ougi**

In a flash, he brought his arms along her chest, two glowing blades, one black, one white.

**瞬間剣****: X(Shunkan Ken: X - Instant Blade: X)**

A giant red X shape appeared where he swung. He landed first, Morgana's body landing behind him.

(End song.)

He stood up straight and looked over at Aura, who was struggling to her feet.

"If she survives…well…we'll see what happens…"

He vanished in a glowing black orb. As he did so, the world returned to normal. Mikoto warped away in a glowing rift. Lolithea tapped Alkaid's arm, gesturing for her to come with them. Alkaid nodded, and the two of them vanished in a wall of AIDA.

Zefie coughed. "Damn…how…could he…do that?"

Aura crawled over to Morgana, who was flickering violently. She shook her head. "I wish…I knew…" _Zero…why are you so different…?_

* * *

And with that…the results of a chapter ago appear. How did it come to this? How is Zero able to do all that?

Who knows…maybe you already saw the answer…

Yamimaru: Actually at that point he hasn't seen Haseo or Shino yet. Alkaid and Atoli are the only two he's gotten close enough physically to, in order to notice the difference. And Chigusa was the only one that he saw fully though. With everyone else it's just shades of their true forms. Chigusa bore her soul to him, and whatever is letting him see through their character's forms, let him interact with her in a different manner.

Hunter 1: ZoE was beast. No doubt about it. Should give Gundam VS Zeta Gundam a shot. It's really awesome. Whenever me and my friend play that we always get slaughtered…but taking down those Feddie scum is always a thrill.


	7. Essence of Kohaku

**SFX: Footsteps, soft running water**

Silence. Everything was quiet, excluding the rushing water around the edges of the Chaos Gate.

A single player, female, strolled at a modest clip through the Dome of Mac Anu. Everyone was watching her. Conversations were dropped to stare in awe at the sight in front of them.

The player paid them no heed however, for her focus was on the glowing blue sphere at the back, the Chaos Gate itself.

They watched as her hips swayed with each step, her long legs covered in black material, striding forward with confidence…and grace…

She stopped in front of the Gate, looking up at it, studying it, admiring its design…and recalling how at one point she feared she'd never see it again.

They drunk in the sight of her. Long golden locks reaching down to just between her shoulder blades. Loose red strands in between the blonde, decorating her hair as if she'd streaked it with the blood of her enemies…

The player behind the character pressed a few buttons, body moving from memory, never once taking her eyes off the rotating golden rings in front of her.

Long black fingerless gloves, reaching past her elbows, but only just. Black dress with green trim, a short black skirt, patterned with images resembling firebirds, and a long cape, split in two as if a pair of black yet green tipped wings…

_Hidden…Forbidden…Holy Ground…area words set. I hope I'm not _too _late…_

All upon a beautifully curved body. Cream colored skin, long, slender and elegant arms…a modest bust, not big, but not small either. They committed the character to memory, not a single one even noting her name, for if they did, they would have been taken aback by the sudden change.

The girl made one final click, committing to her choices of words.

And at last, she vanished in a wave of blue. Conversations slowly started up again, centering on the sudden appearance. Some speculated she was an event character, others thought she was a hack, and still others believed she was a contest victory…none of them knew…that all of their theories…were at least partially right…

**Founding the Future**

"Damn…where are they?"

The gray haired young man, Haseo, paced back and forth, agitated.

Conversations were all around. Groups from both R:1 and R:2 had congregated all of Aura's allies and acquaintances that she could contact had arrived. Tsukasa was telling Kite, Orca, Balmung and Yata exactly what went on when she was trapped by Morgana…while Morgana herself kept repeating her apologies all throughout.

Kuhn and Endrance were filling Pai in on their own adventures through the first generation of The World. Shino, Ovan, Aina, Alkaid and Aura were all conversing on the topic of The World itself. Occasionally Aura would glance at the doorway, but otherwise hid her uncertainty. Bo was talking to Saku, as Subaru listened, amazed that two minds inhabited the same body, and that The World was able to act as a means for them to live separately. Zelkova and Kaede were sitting near Aura's group, throwing in their own two cents occasionally. Natsume was hanging off of Kite, as Tabby was making googly eyes at Balmung, who was moderately unnerved by the attention.

Suddenly the doors opened.

"It's about ti…me…"

The figure that walked in elicited the following response from nearly everyone present.

"Whoa."

A beautiful voice rang from the newcomer's mouth.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't miss anything."

Standing before them was the girl that had drawn so much attention at Mac Anu. Haseo was the first to recognize her.

"A…Atoli?"

She smiled.

"Oh good, I was a bit unsure if you'd recognize me."

"What…you…"

Mistral and Mirelle who had been talking in a corner piped up.

"Woooooow! You look incredible!"

"Atoli-nee-chan? Why do you look different?"

The girl before them casually flipped a lock of hair out of her face.

"I figured it was time for a change."

Shino approached with a critical eye. She paced around the blonde slowly, taking in the new look.

Morgana tensed. She seemed to be the only one that noticed how Atoli's mental patterns suddenly shifted to a much more…chaotic array. The only visible difference was that Atoli's eye color darkened slightly, as she watched the grey haired woman circle her.

"Not bad. The look suits you well."

"Thank you, Shino-san."

Atoli scanned the group.

"Is Zero-kun not here yet?"

Aura sighed. "No…I'm almost afraid he won't come…"

_**A sudden ring…**_

Immediately everyone present drew their weapons. They all knew what that sound meant…

(BGM: Persona 3 – Master of Tartarus)

A rift of black opened upon the ceiling above them. A figure flew from the rift, slamming into the ground and skidding to Atoli's feet.

"Zero-kun!"

A ripple of data and a series of black dots appeared next to his prone body. From the distortions emerged Mikoto and Lolithea. They stood at the ready, Mikoto with her hand on the hilt of her katana, and Lolithea's palms glowing a faint blue.

From the rift emerged a horrifyingly giant black spider creature. While everyone was staring at the giant arachnid, Atoli was looking at Zero...watching as he seemed to shrink before scuttling around to hide behind her legs.

Of course _that _got everyone else's attention. Mikoto however, just cursed.

"Dammit…Go DIE!"

A sphere of data appeared in her right hand, condensing into a small lance of energy. She hurled the lance at the spider, only to curse again as it was deflected off of a hex-field barrier.

Vaguely understanding that what was in front of them was a threat, Mirelle and Aina were first of the group to launch an attack. The two of them incanted Light spells, the wave headed arrows launching themselves at the beast, pushing it back as its barrier blocked the waves.

Mirelle was first to ask.

"Mikoto-nee-chan! What's going on?"

"Bloody thing came out of nowhere…poor Zero's deathly afraid of spiders…and something that huge had him on lockdown." She gave a grunt as a crescent wave of energy launched from her blade. Not that it did anything…but stalling for time was all she could do right now.

"He snapped out of it for a minute…but his movements…his actions…were way too slow to be normal. This thing…that damn AT-Field…we can't break through, not even he can!"

Aina frowned and fired another wave of light, this one being bigger than the rest. The spider actually stepped back upon impact. She looked over to where Zero was cowering behind a very surprised Atoli and noted something odd.

"Hey! He's as short as me!"

"_I'm not short!_" A child's voice rang out from him. "_Nee-chan says I just need a growth spurt, that's all!_"

Kuhn said what was on everyone's mind. "What the hell?"

Aura glared at the spider. "A mind regression…" As Lolithea launched herself at the giant bug, Aura pondered. "Is his fear so great that it would cause him to fall back to the mind of a child?"

Mikoto shook her head and looked for an opening. "I don't know…all I know is something really horrible happened involving spiders a few times in his life…"

"_Hey…shouldn't you guys surround that thing? Nee-chan said the best way to deal with them is cut them off and blast them with bug spray…unless you guys had fire or something…_"

Shino frowned. "I thought you said he had the mind of a child now."

Aura blinked. "I…I guess he was observant even as a child?"

Lolithea ducked under a swing from the demonic looking spider's razor sharp pincers. Orbs of blue light emanated from her fingers, but nothing hurt it because of its barrier. Twirling around a jab from it, she jumped above its eyes, flaring her data, creating a massive flash of light that blinded it.

Zero spotted this.

"_Hey! That girl just hurt it!_"

Mikoto whirled to him. "How?"

"_I dunno, she kinda just flashed, but it looked like it was in pain for a second…_"

A horrifying screech came from the beast, causing Zero to shudder and cling to Atoli's legs. The blonde pried him off and knelt down, picking him up in her arms. _He can't be much bigger than an eight year old…Zero-kun…what happened to you…?_

Kite readied his weapons. "He had a point. We have to surround this thing. It'll give us time to figure out how to beat it."

"_I…I have an idea…_"

They all turned to him, causing him to shiver with nerves. Atoli spoke softly. "What is it, Zero-kun?"

"_It's…it's like Unreal Tournament. J-just attack the area around it, make it get hit from splash damage. Maybe…if you could do something like the Shock Rifle…_"

"Shock Rifle?"

Zero seemed to brighten slightly. "_Yeah! It's a really cool gun in UT! Its primary fire is just a quick beam of energy. Useful, but not all that strong. The Secondary Fire is a big ball of electricity. Stronger than the beam, but a looooooooooooot slower! But you can combine the two! With a little practice, you can shoot the ball with the beam and make a BIG explosion! It's really useful because just being close enough to the boom hurts a bit!_ _I'll show you!_"

He wiggled out of Atoli's grip and grabbed Ovan's gun.

_Stupid ugly thing! You freak me out! No…Nee-chan said I have to be strong! I have to face my fears! I can do this…just…don't look at it…just point…_

Pulling the trigger a modest sized sphere of energy launched from the gun. The recoil from the shot knocked Zero on his behind, however. Muttering a curse he pointed at the ball, counted to three and pulled the trigger again. Just as the sphere was about to impact the hex-field around the spider, the beam collided dead on with the sphere and detonated it. The explosion pushed past the barrier and singed the front of the spider.

"_Nailed it!_"

Tsukasa snapped her fingers. "I get it now! He's been trying to tell us that direct attacks won't work because of its barrier, but indirect attacks will! If it just so happens to get hit by a falling brick or something, it can't defend what it can't predict!"

"_Hey, yeah! That's it!_"

Haseo nodded. "Alright, surround it! Give it all you got, but set it up to be hit by something else!"

They all nodded. Ovan retrieved his gun from Zero, patting him on the head and congratulating him for landing the first hit on his biggest fear, and headed off with the others. Zero made the mistake of looking at the spider again, and dropped to his knees, shuddering.

Atoli abstained from joining the others, opting instead to stay with Zero, trying to comfort him…

* * *

A massive wall of data erupted from the spider's body. The literal wall smashed into all who had been attacking it, sending them flying backwards. The group had angered it, their small indirect bits of damage slowly chipping away at its tough hide. It screeched and scuttled around angrily, a name appearing above its head.

_Wait…Dream Virus?!_

Its two front pincers opened up. Within, a glowing blue jewel appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Haseo questioned. None could answer, but they all tried to get up when a powerful force suddenly knocked them back down, and held them there. Aura tried flaring her own stores of data, growing tired of the strange configuration…but she was stopped. She couldn't access her limiters. Her eyes widened in horror at the notion that something out there existed that could _bind _her abilities within her own world.

The spider clambered around until it faced a very specific target.

"Aina! Get away!"

"I…I can't! I can't move! Nothing's working!"

From behind Atoli's legs, Zero watched as the spider seemed to spread its legs as if bracing itself.

_I have to stop this…_

A large red circle appeared in front of it.

_I have to do something…_

"DATA DRAIN?!"

_But…it's so big…it's…huge…_

Aina's eyes instantly widened.

_Nee-chan…_

_**Images of a teenage girl lying in a coffin appeared in his mind.**_

_Nee-chan…I failed you…_

_**A smiling face, a girl slapping away a spider crawling on his forehead, a sad worried frown…**_

_You died…because I was afraid…_

_**The girl flinching as something pierced her flesh, a small bump that grew discolored over time, a slight wobble in her step as she got on her flight…**_

_I'm still afraid…I'm so afraid I can't move…I…can't…_

Atoli didn't see it, but Zero had passed out behind her, dropping to his knees. She herself was struggling with the immense pressure upon her own body.

_Nee...chan…_

A series of data fragments gathered around the ring, forming a cone. The cone then began reaching forward.

"_Everyone's afraid of something. It's part of who we are. If we didn't have fear…well…we'd all die waaaay too early. …but what you have to remember Zero-kun…is that for every part of you that fears something…there's a part of you that doesn't…and its just as strong as the fearful one…"_

A whirring noise as the data shards arced towards Aina.

"_So don't worry Zero-kun…it's alright to be afraid…"_

The tips of the five shards glowed.

"_Because even if something scares you…"_

The glows turned into bands of raw data that rocketed from the spider's mouth like tendrils of Technicolor.

"_Deep down inside you…what scares __**you**__…"_

The bands twisted and arced their way to Aina's frozen form. Before reaching her, they all rocketed outward, to attack her from all sides.

"…_**Doesn't.**__"_

* * *

(BGM: Persona 3 Fes – Heartful Cry)

**SFX: SHIIIING, Glass shattering**

A wave of sudden black slashes appeared around Aina just as the bands were to touch her. Everyone made various exclamations of surprise.

"Zero-nii!"

Standing in front of Aina, black katana in hand, was Zero. Everyone watched as his name shifted.

**Zero Shinzaki**

Became

**Absolute Zero**

**-Essence of Kohaku-**

"Kohaku? Who's Kohaku?"

"I understand what you are now…"

The spider just stared in amazement.

"You are a creature derived from the fears of another. A virus given form, form that is born from the subconscious fears that lay within the heart of man."

The orb vanished into the spider's mouth. It screeched in irritation.

"But there is one problem with your existence…"

The spider remained silent, waiting.

"…The fact that someone like me…has ties to someone who was slain by one of my fears…"

He opened his eyes. When he did so the spider took an unconscious step backward.

Power. Power was in his eyes. They shimmered with inner clarity. The spider screeched again.

"Nee-chan…"

Everyone went silent.

"I failed you…my fears took hold and I could do nothing…and by doing so I sentenced you to death…Kohaku-nee-chan…"

Aura's eyes narrowed. She never heard of this 'Kohaku.'

"Tch…" A sneer appeared on Zero's face.

"Time to crush this bug."

He vanished. No flicker, no ripple, no glow. Just there one moment, gone the next. There was a brief but sharp flash of red light that overtook everyone's sight for a split second. However, in that split second, they were treated to a vision…

* * *

"_**Ne, ne! Nee-chan! Look!"**_

_**A ten year old Zero was holding up a crude drawing of the two of them. The girl, a beautiful brown haired young woman, giggled.**_

"_**You suck at drawing Zero-kun."**_

_**  
"Oh shut up…at least I tried!"**_

"_**That you did Zero-kun. Come on, the Federation won't defeat itself. We got so close last time!"**_

"_**Yeah! This time we'll beat that Gundam!"**_

_**He put the drawing down as she tossed a game controller to him. He plopped down next to her.**_

"_**The glory of victory will be ours!"**_

"_**Go down!"**_

"_**I'll try captain."**_

_**The two looked at each other after that for a moment, then burst out laughing at the innuendo.**_

* * *

The red light re-appeared…before a horrid screech of pain erupted into their ears. Everyone blinked.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Kuhn was the first to react. One of the spider's front mandibles was sliced clean off as a giant white dome around the spider had appeared with a gaping hole on its surface. Zero was bouncing back, out of the hole when their sight returned.

"What was that?"

"The vision or the attack?"

"Both!"

"I don't know…"

Zero flickered out of view. A series of booming noises echoed through the area, which had changed during the flare. Now, they were back in the area where Zero fought them, the strange castle underneath the starlit sky.

The spider flinched repeatedly as its body was wracked by impacts. Zero appeared at its legs, and it rose one in an attempt to pierce the warrior, only to have the offending appendage sliced clean off in a spray of green fluids.

"Eww…gross…"

The creature stumbled. It tried to right itself only to be rocked by another heavy blow, this one straight to its abdomen. A white sticky string shot from its maw, only to be sliced into ribbons as Zero's sword glowed red. However his defensive maneuver cost him a chance at an attack, and the monstrous arachnid repelled him with a wave of force that became another barrier.

Natsume, whose eyes were open, cursed. "Oh DAMMIT! He had it!"

His calm voice rang through.

"This is nothing…Mikoto was only half right…this…is no AT Field…this is a Dream Aura."

He watched silently as small specs of data began grafting themselves to the spider's missing appendages. _So it can regenerate while the Dream Aura is active…_ He also watched as the numerous lines upon its form became fewer. _I see…it was programmed to be immune to damage…the Dream Aura being something that can deflect direct attacks, but cannot stop terrain based damage…it seems to adapt to new situations quickly…which means I have to end it in one blow._

"Healing? Tch, fine…I'll just finish you off now then."

He thrust his right arm to the side, the sword vanishing before he moved. The back of his hand glowed a fierce black, the dark light overtaking everyone's vision…

* * *

"…_**why'd it have to be spiders?"**_

_**A slightly older Zero was lying with his head in the lap of an older Kohaku. The brunette simply sighed as she stroked his hair.**_

"_**Dogs and spiders. Dogs I can deal with because if they start bitching a swift punt to the face shuts them up. Gods, why did it have to be the two things that are EVERYWHERE?"**_

"_**I don't know Zero-kun…but I can understand your fear of spiders…they **_**are **_**quite disturbing looking…"**_

"_**Doesn't help that I ran face first into an invisible web when I was eight…gods…feeling something on your face that you couldn't even see, knowing that some tiny creature could be crawling into your hair at that very moment, agitated because you ran smack into its nest…"**_

_**He shuddered.**_

"_**Well, it's gone now. Crush'd and flush'd as you'd say."**_

"_**Thanks…Nee-chan…dammit…I hate being weak."**_

"_**It's not weakness. To be afraid isn't to be weak. To be afraid and not take even the slightest steps to change that is to be weak…but I've seen you try, you've gotten a lot stronger against them."**_

"_**Yeah, I don't start freaking out unless they're on or too close to me…and if there's more than three of them in a given spot…"**_

"_**See? You're beating it back already. I'm proud of you Zero-kun…you've come a long way."**_

"_**I guess…I still wish it could have been something like…snakes or something…rarer stuff."**_

_**She giggled. "I can't blame you there Zero-kun…"**_

* * *

The black light flared and was re-absorbed into his fist. He flung open his hand, and within it appeared Skeith's Staff.

"I originally wanted to use this one against Morgana…but…I think this fits better."

**Absolute Zero**

**-Essence of Kohaku-**

Changed to:

**Absolute Zero**

_**-Kohaku Full Synchro-**_

A massive wall of data erupted from Zero's body. His form glowed with a black light as the silhouette of Kohaku faded into him. He raised the staff to the heavens, holding at the top end where the cross was, wielding it like a blade.

**奥義の死に神 ****(Technique of the God Slayer)**

That line appeared on everyone's screens. Zero's form blurred as he launched the staff, tip first, _through _the Dream Aura and into the spider. A large glyph consisting of a seven pointed star inside a series of runic circles appeared beneath it.

**7****つの神の影響の舞 ****(Dance of the Seven Divine Impacts)**

He pulled his arms back wrenching open his fists as his nails grew into sharp claws.

**最初影響****: ****瞬間はクラッシュの爪を打つ****(First Impact: Instant Pummel Crush Claw)**

He flickered forward slamming a charged fist into the spider's "face". He then swung his left arm in an under-hand arc, followed by his right coming from above, and then finally both swiping across, ending with a spinning back kick with his left leg, launching the spider backwards.

**第****2****影響****: ****繰り返しの三日月形の足の波 ****(Second Impact: Repeating Crescent Leg Wave)**

Zero sprung off the ground and began spinning. He extended his right leg first, swinging it in a downward arc, launching a crescent slash through the air and into the spider's body. He spun and swung his left leg backwards, sending a horizontal wave down into the creature. Right leg up and to the left, left leg down and to the right, and finally both legs vertically upwards, this wave being the largest of all of them, creating a small explosion of energy.

**第****3****影響****: ****急速で抜け目がない刃 ****(Third Impact: Rapid Flash Blade)**

He landed, the staff appearing in his hands again, and vanished. A single line appeared along the spider's body, and it flinched violently. Zero appeared behind it then vanished again, another line going through the arachnid. Zero appeared to its left, vanished and struck. Flipping over he appeared in front of it, vanishing into a slide below the creature and cutting through its underbelly, then flipping over and slamming his foot into its open wound, rocketing it into the air.

**第****4****影響****: ****区切る空の舞 ****(Fourth Impact: Bounding Sky Dance)**

Zero warped in a ripple of air. He appeared next to the spider and kicked it further into the sky. Ripple, and another appearance punching it to the side, before warping again and smashing it further up with his staff. One last ripple, and he did a single revolution before slamming his right foot into the spider's eyes, launching it back down to the ground.

**第****5****影響****: ****スピリツアルランサ ****(Fifth Impact: Spiritual Lancer)**

The staff began to glow in his hand. Holding at the cross portion, the tip seemed to shrink slightly as the very top part of the cross began to grow. Once the glow receded, the staff was now a double edged blade. Zero held out the blade and it vanished, appearing above him before flickering and then copying itself three ways. The three copies turned into orbs of light that then rocketed around the spider, repeatedly smashing into it knocking it back and forth, slamming themselves into it until it was knocked upward by a vertical strike.

Trapped in a strange digital rotating cube of light the spider flailed helplessly as the three copies returned to their original forms, placing themselves on specific points around the cube. One to the top left, one to the top right, and a final one to the bottom. First the top left one suddenly morphed into a gigantic silver double edged spear and slammed into the spider and the cube, striking straight through. The spider began flailing even more. The top right one did the same as its other and cut through forming two spears arranged in an X shape. Finally the third acted as its brethren and pierced through, creating an asterisk. The original lance appeared in Zero's hands and he pulled back. Launching it, the blade rocketed into the spider, shattering the cube and creating a massive wall of energy…

**第****6****影響****: ****結合の螺線形の宇宙 ****(Sixth Impact: Binding Spiral Universe)**

The energy from the last attack began gathering further, rotating until it formed a giant spiral shape. Arcs of black lightning lanced from random points as the spiral tightened and rotated faster, collapsing into a giant sphere of energy.

**最終影響****: ****即刻剣****: X (Final Impact: Instant Blade: X)**

Finally, Zero appeared right in front of the giant pulsing orb. Within, the virus knew its end was here. Zero crossed his arms, placing his clenched fists at his shoulders. He tensed and pulled. After facing a second of resistance, two gleaming flashes of light appeared and cut through the orb in an X shape, creating a blinding flash of silver light…

* * *

(BGM: Persona 3 – Mistic)

The area returned to normal…not a single sign of battle. As everyone blinked and wiped their eyes to clear their sight, Zero stood in front of the pedestal that used to house Aura's statue. Before anyone could make any form of noise, he spoke.

"Kohaku…"

Everyone silenced themselves.

"Kohaku died…one year after getting bitten. It was a slow acting poison…and apparently her death was quite painful."

Chika gasped. "That's what caused the split then!"

"Yes…she was the last living being I considered family…when she died…nothing mattered any more…but I couldn't just give up…I'd have wasted the life she gave me."

"Zero-kun…"

"But enough. I keep messing up your little meetings…" He turned to face the group, leaning against the railing.

"So why'd you call us here?"

* * *

Why indeed? Well, you won't find out this chapter. Of course, considering the SIZE of this thing, I don't think that'll be a problem now will it? It basically took me two weeks to actually get this thing finished.

Yamimaru: it IS a nasty way to get owned isn't it? Of course, the Seven Divine Impacts are even worse. I doubt I'll give Alkaid and the others contact with the guardians again…though who knows?

Hunter 1: hmm…that is a problem. At least you have a Wii though. Tales of Symphonia II is coming soon. Hope the 360 gets fixed soon though, Tales of Vesperia is about to be out…I need a better paying job…I wanna 360 baaaaaad…

I hope you like Atoli's makeover. Yes, there is a back-story to that…


	8. PAJA

(BGM: DJ Edeel Remix – Wild Arms Filgaian Fall)

_Look at them. So happy. I thought I had that with him…_

_Was it all a trick? Was I just being used again, only to be tossed aside as soon as my function was complete? Aren't I a human as well? Do I not have feelings also?_

_Am I no more than a tool to you…?_

She watched with sad eyes as a silver haired young man spoke and laughed alongside a grey haired young woman, her own presence going ignored. She put up the façade though. The farce showing that everything was alright, that she went unaffected by the events in front of her.

_Shino…I want to hate you. I want to loathe you. I wish I wanted to kill you…but I don't. I understand…he's my age…he's still a kid…as most would say. But that doesn't give him the right! …or maybe it does…maybe I __**am **__useless…NO! I'm not! Zero-san said it himself! Everything…every__**one **__has a purpose! I just have to find mine!_

_But…why does it hurt so much? Why am I in so much pain…?_

* * *

"It's because you loved him."

"L-love?"

Atoli sat next to Zero, on the edge of the area they first met.

"It's written all over you. What first was a wish to help him became a desire to prove yourself to him. And you wanted that because in him you saw a kindred spirit, someone who had been wronged by the world, just like yourself."

She blushed heavily, Zero not seeing the flush of the blonde's cheeks, but the tint of red on the brunette controlling the blonde.

"Listen…'Gusa-chan…there's only one thing you can really do."

Scrunching her face at the nickname, she inquired.

"You have to confront your feelings. It may not even be his fault. He may actually have feelings for you, but having his goal completed…having Shino back…might have clouded his vision. It doesn't make it anyone's fault really…"

"But…you're saying I have to let it be known…how I feel…"

"Exactly. And it _has _to come from you. If you tell Shino, she'll probably understand, and hell, probably even try to get the message into Haseo's head…but…it's likely he'll shrug it off as Shino trying to get him to back off…he would, but he wouldn't really pay it any mind. If it comes from you though…"

"He'll have no choice but to listen…"

"Seems like you've already given this some thought."

"But…what if I don't really like him that way anymore?"

"Eh?"

"What if…I just want him to realize what he's done to me…what if I just want him to hurt like I do…every time…"

Tears began streaming down her face.

"What does that make me Zero-kun?!"

_An honorifics change? Heh…to think…I've gotten past that whole formality bullshit…_

He pulled her into a hug…only to find himself with the life nearly squeezed out of him as Chigusa loosed all the emotions she'd pent up within.

"It makes you human, Chigusa-chan. To wish similar misfortune of your own upon someone else doesn't make you a bad person. It makes you human. Because truthfully, you wouldn't want them to feel that way forever…just to sample your pain…to understand how you live…so that if they don't help you, they may help another."

She looked up at him. He smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"There's one thing…someone special taught me when I was a child. She said: 'If you're in a position where thought makes everything harder…don't think. Thinking can get you in deeper trouble sometimes.' So Chigusa-chan…don't think. Just do."

"…Teach me."

"Hmm?"

"Teach me how to be strong."

"It's not-

"No…not like that. Here. In this world. In this game. I want to learn. I want to change. I want to show him…what it was he gave up."

_What he gave up?_

"What do you-

"It wasn't a hypothetical question, Zero-kun. I…I don't feel that way about him anymore. I've realized now…I don't need someone like that in my life…I do enough of it myself. I've fallen for someone else. Someone much better. But I want to prove myself to him. I want to show Haseo what he lost. And I want you to teach me."

"This world…has limits…and you _did _pick a more…support oriented class…"

"Then I'll change it."

He blinked at the sudden response. _She's serious._

"What about-

"Innis won't mind. Even if I have to delete my character and start over to do it, Innis will know it's me."

"I don't think we have to go _that _far…tell you what, I've still got a few favors left over from some programmers at CC. I'll send them a message and have them set everything up for you, ok? I think I heard someone talking about having an event that lets you change how your character looks anyway…"

She gave him a brilliant smile. _I swear…this girl…_

_If I weren't dead…_

_I'd totally ask her out._

**Founding the Future**

**Chapter VII: EXEC PAJA**

_I knew it…it's written all over him…_

_I was blind._

_He sees me, and he sees her…but he focuses so much on her…_

_At least I got him to see me for myself…and not a shadow of her…_

_Ugh…I can't stand the way she looks at him…was I that bad…?_

_Maybe I was…but I've changed now…at least, I believe I have._

"So…why are we here?"

"Ahh…mainly to let everyone get to know one another…I wanted to see all my friends again."

Zero frowned. "Hmph, if that's it, then I'm done here."

Aura panicked. "W-wait! You knew what that thing was! You called it a **Dream Virus. **What does that mean?"

"That…particular creation…is called a Dream Virus. It was modeled off of something from before Pluto's Kiss. The other things…well…the best I can guess is that they are some form of Lolithea that did not graft to her when she became fully aware. Someone…or something…is using particles of AIDA to create those things."

Kite stood wary. "And you don't know who's behind it?"

"Not a clue…or I'd have wiped them from the face of The World by now…for endangering my dearest friend."

Alkaid blushed slightly and bowed her head, a shy smile on her face.

Yata posed an inquiry. "Can the little one not trace them?"

The frost haired girl shook her head. "No…we don't understand it ourselves…we were _certain _that all forms of us were melded into this form…they have been…tainted…is how we would describe it best. Whatever force summons and molds them into what they are, it feels both of us…and of something we do not understand."

"All I know is…they seem to target me the most. So far, out of the three that have appeared, all of them have attacked either me, or someone very close to me…" _And what they don't know is that each time that happens…something about me changes…_

Aura nodded. "And thus far…because their target seems to be Zero-sama…they pose minimal threat to The World as a whole…that would probably be why I myself cannot find them."

Haseo questioned. "Well isn't there some way to trace them? You say they've come after you the most, Zero, so haven't you been able to tell where they were originating from?"

_He doesn't trust me…good. I'd rather keep it that way. _"Yes…and no…to be honest I can't be sure. If the 'goddess' herself can't track down anything resembling these things until _after _they've emerged, then it's far more than possible that their origin point is on somebody's computer."

Eyes wide all around.

"What, don't tell me you never thought of that angle. It's the way viruses were first spread. Create a malicious program, then spit it out onto the net. What's to stop someone from capturing a sample of Thea's original form, and copying it over and over again to make a small army of what they can do with as they will?"

"If that's the case…we'll never find where they're coming from…"

Zero continued. "And don't forget, though they've been targeting me, we don't know what their purpose is, let alone if they have one."

Aina tugged his sleeve. "Ne-ne, what do you mean Zero-nii?"

"Well…every program made has some sort of function, even if it can only perform that function for a short amount of time. Practically no program is created just to _be _there, unless it's some form of backup program, but even then, its function is the same as a program that already exists, but just isn't active."

Throughout the whole conversation, Atoli was slowly moving to a different position, one in Haseo's blind spot. Nobody noticed her moving, save for Zero and Morgana. Even Aura was oblivious, so entranced by levels of intelligence her once love never got to display in her dreams.

Mirelle tugged on Zero's other sleeve. "Mou…does that mean…you're going to always be in danger Nii-san?"

Surprising everyone Zero knelt down and picked up Mirelle in a twirl, making the girl shriek in surprise, but with a wide smile on her face.

"Pfft, I eat danger for breakfast kit. I'll be fine. It's you guys I'm more worried about. I mean, if one of them could capture Chika so easily…"

"The anyone you're close to could be targeted…subsequently freed of course…I never did understand that ability of yours…"

"Some people call it 'a red string of fate'. Honestly, it's a simple spiritual connection to people you're close to. After a while, you start being able to tell their moods easier, you start finding it simpler to understand what they mean, even if you really don't. and…there are some people born with the ability to create these connections to practically anyone…and not just create, but utilize to their advantage too. If I'm right, you did something similar when you guided all those coma patients to Corbenik's neigh impregnable barrier years ago, Aura."

"Yes…that's right…I called…and they answered. But I thought it's just because they were tied to The World so deeply…"

"Well there's that, and there's also the fact that you grasped the connections between them and brought them to where they needed to go, in order for them to see their loved ones again."

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and Haseo was shot forward, away from the group.

"What the-

Just behind where he was, stood Atoli, hand raised with crimson sparks trailing around it.

(BGM: Persona 3 - Kurayami Yori de Deshi Mono)

"Speaking of which…I think it's time I got around to severing this one."

"Atoli! What-

"Do be quiet Shino…I don't think you want to get in my way." Atoli turned cold eyes to the grey haired woman who flinched and stepped backward.

"Interesting…I didn't think you'd pick now of all times to do it…"

The blonde looked over to Zero. Something…unreadable in her expression. "The subject seemed to warrant it…did it not, Zero-kun?"

_Strange…she's never displayed this when we were training…_

He shrugged. "I guess. It's your show now Atoli."

"It would seem that way." Haseo began to get up when he was blasted once again. He let out a soft groan as he rolled to his uninjured side.

A ringing noise resounded within everyone's ears. Eyes widened all around as Atoli's body became covered in symbols.

"She's…Summoning Innis?!"

"Strongest player in The World huh? I think I know someone who deserves that title even more." The patterns faded, but Atoli's form seemed to blur.

_Wait…she's…crossing the line between what is…and what isn't…_

_Dear gods…that girl is fucking __**awesome.**_

Within seconds, before them stood a girl none save Zero had seen before.

"I won't fight you as Atoli. I'm fighting you as myself. Chigusa Kusaka!"

(BGM: Sonic and the Black Knight - With Me)

Haseo slowly got to his feet. "Atoli…what-

He suddenly found a knee in his stomach. The girl taking Atoli's place, Chigusa, her long brown hair fluttering behind her, had vanished almost instantly, slamming her knee into his gut. She followed up with a swift palm strike to his nose, breaking it in one move, before pivoting on her left heel and slamming her right into the side of his head, unintentionally giving him a brief look up her skirt, before his world turned black for a moment from the impact.

* * *

_Not gonna interfere…but…_

"Miko. 'Thea."

The two nodded.

A spiral of AIDA engulfed the Cathedral.

* * *

…

**Execute Command: Nethack program ver. 0**

**Immaterial Boundary Field. Request pending.**

**Request Denied.**

**Bypassing primary defense.**

**Request Granted.**

**Initializing Program.**

**Immaterial Boundary Field active.**

**Program Shutdown.**

…

* * *

_Kick his ass girl._

Haseo bounced off the ground, flipping over and landing on all fours. He shook his head to clear it, the player behind the character wondering how the _hell _she managed to effect his real self.

He had no further time to muse the situation, for a massive sphere of flame was racing towards his position. Shifting weapons to his scythe, he spun both body and weapon, creating a weak vortex that nullified the fire moments before impact. There was just one problem.

She thought like _he _did.

Haseo found himself knocked backward by a sudden foot landing square in his face. Atoli, or rather, Chigusa, had followed her fire personally, following up with a direct kick. Irritated, the grey haired character swiped at her, something she easily evaded, and retaliated with a few small spears of ice right into his chest before twirling, her dark blue skirt rising slightly, and slamming a wall of air into his chest, once again, knocking him back. Only this time he slammed into the invisible wall that Lolithea and Mikoto had created.

Bouncing back, he felt something heavy hit the back of his head as Chigusa crashed the back of her heel into his skull, kicking him straight to the ground.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kuhn was angered by the events. It seemed that ever since Zero showed up, the group found themselves at odds with one another constantly.

"Not enjoying the show, banana boy?"

Aura frowned. "Even I have to second his request."

"Bah…you're no fun." Zero grew serious in the blink of an eye. "This is Atoli's fight. Her will. Her **Desire.**"

Aura's eyes widened. "You understand. Remember?"

"…the AIDA beast…"

"Indeed. She tasted power beyond her level for a time then. She loved it…she cherished it. It put her, in her mind, on an equal level to Haseo, the one she loved…but then you changed things. And that path is closed to us. Now…apparently she's found someone else…after growing tired of his focus on Shino."

"...I…can't tell if you're blaming me for this or not."

Zero shook his head. "No Shino, you didn't do anything but exist…so…well…yes actually. Your **existence **is part of the problem, but the source is Haseo's foolishness. While you were gone, the two of them grew very close. And then you came back, and in his excitement, Haseo has been ignoring Atoli. Whether that's because he never **truly **loved her, or if he's just taken over by the memories of what was, he hurt her. And unlike last time…"

"She met you…and you did your magic didn't you?"

Kite took his eyes off the impressive display of skill that the girl was performing and asked Zero. "What magic?"

Aura answered. "The 'magic' that changed the intent and settings of an angry AI. The magic that brought together people from corners of the globe to fight an impossible enemy. The ability to gather information just by existing near a source. People speak around him, and he listens. And when they speak **to **him, they change. What did you **do **to her Zero? She's so…focused."

"She always had the focus. It was just…clouded. It's her story to tell, if she wants to, but suffice to say that having someone to speak to about **her**…it cleared her head a lot. The only things I personally did was listen, and teach her how to wield her Avatar more effectively. The rest…it's all her."

* * *

**Why do you hesitate?**

_What the-…Skeith?!_

**You are losing to a fool. Why are you not fighting to your best?**

_It's…it's Atoli. I don't-_

**So you would face erasure just to spare her? You do her an injustice not fighting her at your full potential. If it is battle she seeks, it is battle she should get!**

…_I don't even know why…_

**You do. It is simply something you do not believe could be it. Now, stop hesitating and fight! Let us show her why **_**she **_**is only number Two!**

* * *

**DING**

Haseo's body became covered in red symbols.

(BGM: Persona 4 - A New World Fool)

_Skeith…? So…that's how he wants to play…Chigusa…be careful…_

"Wait…is he summoning Skeith?!"

A cocoon of green surrounded Haseo like an egg. The area began to shift and distort into Avatar Space.

"I think that answers our question."

**DING**

"…that's my girl. Fight fire with fire."

"Wait a minute! Neither one of them is under AIDA control, their Avatars will-

Zero cut into the middle of Pai's sentence.

"Have any of you actually tried to summon one of those things outside of an AIDA battle?"

"Yes, and it wasn't pleasant."

"I mean under _controlled _circumstances."

"…no. We haven't."

"Well there you go."

Aura spoke up. "I don't think this counts as 'controlled' Zero-sama."

_She still calling me that? _"Well, I'm pretty sure Skeith is probably pissed that she was kicking his host's ass…but she seems pretty calm."

The transformations ended. The white and green form of Innis floated before the Golden form of Skeith.

"Wait…what?!"

Zero tilted his head, hand on his chin. "So my theory was right…"

* * *

_Wait…what the hell? Shouldn't we be-_

**No…that form was created by the unison between the Eight Phases. As Innis stands before us, we are weakened without its power. Still…this level of strength is more than enough to show them why We, are number One.**

Skeith shot off like a bullet, scythe raised for an attack. Innis quickly tilted to the side, evading the strike with an impressive feat of acrobatics, before delivering an open handed slap to Skeith's 'face.'

She was taunting him.

* * *

"God…damn…" Zero muttered. "That girl is gonna be a **beast **in the sack…" He claimed, completely forgetting he had an audience.

A tick developed on Aura's head, something that amused her 'mother' and 'daughter' immensely.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

He took his eyes from the fight to see an irate Aura. "Oh right…you don't see what I do. Hehe, let's just say Chigusa's giving me one hell of a show."

* * *

The two clashed weapons. Skeith's scythe in between Innis' blades. Innis wrenched its body around, twirling like a top, breaking the deadlock and dizzying Skeith for a moment, which gave Innis the opening needed to slam into Skeith's body, head first. The knockback from the strike allowed Innis to slam its lower body into him as well, pushing him towards the 'ground'. They followed up with a wave of energy particles which spread out and swarmed Skeith from all directions.

Angered, the First Wave swung its scythe around wildly, deflecting the bullets and forging a path right towards Innis. Skeith slammed its blade into Innis' face, only to curse to themselves as the body struck, faded. Before they could recover from their swing, Skeith was knocked away by two blades slamming into its back.

_This is all well and good…but we're never going to win like this. As strong as we are in unison, its still Skeith. We need it to drop its guard, so we can take it out in one shot._

**Disabling the shroud would be best…but that in itself is difficult.**

_But we _can _do it. The shroud is nothing more than an illusionary construct, manifested by the Phase's will. A false program delivering false commands, which are then interpreted as true. Our power…is deception. The location and execution of anything that isn't true. We can __**see **__lies, and we can erase or create them as we see fit. We just need to get him to leave himself open…_

**Perhaps…it's time to take a page out of Master Zero's book.**

…_I like the way you think._

* * *

**Dammit…HOW?! How are we still losing?!**

_Calm down man! She's gotten a bit better is all._

**This…this is not a slight increase of skill. This is a whole different level! Innis is not MEANT to have this much power! No more…no more games!**

As Skeith turned around, prepared to wipe Innis off the face of The World, the two spoke.

"**Hey, Skeith!"**

The Terror of Death simply stared.

"…**your mother's a railgun."**

A massive orb of Data appeared in the First Phase's hand. With an angered roar, the Terror of Death launched its attack…missing completely as Innis dodged to the side.

"**Oh…and your father's a grenade launcher."**

A golden blur raced across the sky.

**This is it…**

_It's not real…it's not real…it's not real…_

Skeith pulled back, blade charged.

_It's not real…it's not real._

In seconds he was within striking range…but he would get no opportunity, for the next moment, he was stunned.

"_**THE CAKE IS A LIE!"**_

Just inches away, they stopped…both Skeith and Haseo confused by the statement yelled at the top of Atoli's lungs. The next moment, they found a blade of energy jammed into their chest.

**NO! NOT AGAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa**aaaaa-

Skeith's form distorted horribly, before shattering like glass. Haseo dropped to the ground as Innis pulled its arm back. He landed, staring into the air as Innis slowly descended, before it too began to distort. Its form vanished in a soft wave of particles, taking the alternate space with it.

Atoli landed on the ground softly, panting. Haseo lay unmoving, his mind racing over the events of the day, wondering how the **hell **she managed to beat him so completely.

"And that, my friends, is the true nature of the phrase: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

Atoli smiled and whirled around _teleporting _in front of Zero and jumping into his arms. "I did it Zero-kun!"

Zero smiled at him. A smile Aura remembered as one he gave only to those he was fond of. _…I see. So __**that's **__who…_

"That you did my dear. Congratulations."

"Taking down the Primary Wave…and without any modification programs such as the Twilight Bracelet, or Master Zero's eyes…indeed such a feat should be praised."

Atoli looked at the blue-haired little girl. "That's her way of saying congrats."

"Oh…well then thank you, Lolithea."

"Ne ne! Atoli-nee-chan! How did you do that?!"

"Well…I-

**DING**

"**I…will…not…"**

Haseo rose, clutching his head. A massive wall of spiraling data surrounded him.

"**be defeated…"**

The data solidified into what looked like a cannon.

"**BY A HUMAN!"**

The cannon fired, and before anyone could move, the light struck Atoli. She gasped, before being launched away and slamming against the far wall. Her body flickered…and then vanished.

Avatar space formed again as Skeith re-appeared.

Everyone was frozen in shock…but Zero was already moving.

"Get there. **Now.**"

The blue haired child next to him nodded and vanished in a wave of black orbs. His gaze turned to the golden humanoid monster before him.

"That…was a **bad **idea."

(BGM: Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - How Wicked Ruler)

He took one step forward and a massive glyph flickered beneath him for a moment.

"**Activate Termination Protocol."**

* * *

**...**

**System Command - Purger.**

**Access Requested.**

**Request Pending.**

**Access Denied.**

**Repeating Request…**

**Access Denied.**

**Repeating Request…**

**Access Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeworbnobnoenboanobnabjvsccwxowrnbobnw…**

**Error.**

**Repairing Program…**

**Access Requested…**

**Access Granted.**

**System Shutdown.**

…

* * *

"**Was yea ra siss hyzik yor." **(I will be glad to erase your form.)

With those near unintelligible words, a massive wall of data formed around glowing red strands of light began weaving their way around the golden beast, as its body was held still by an unimaginable pressure.

Aura, Zefie and Morgana all dropped to the ground clutching their heads as Zero took hold over the very essence of The World. The sudden and unexpected hack disabled any ability of theirs to unify their wills to even begin to mount a defense, and all any could do was watch as his personal Glyph, his calling card, the symbol of Chaos, appeared around his body, glowing red, before the world turned black.

An inhuman screech was heard as Skeith's form was ripped apart. The Red Wand, the weapon it once wielded, materialized in an instant, before Zero, whose arms were spread wide, twin glowing red rings of energy around his arms. The very essence of Skeith itself was grafted to the Wand, before it flared its blood red color, and vanished, taking with it the eternal blackness.

Haseo's form dropped to the ground. He slowly got to his feet, holding his head…when an unexpected, and VERY familiar sound toned through the area.

Forming around Zero's left arm, was a Bracelet. In seconds the 'arms' had formed, and fired their deadly streams. However…something was different…

The multi-colored streams anchored themselves into Haseo's body, but did nothing more at first. It was difficult to see, but through the haze of white light encompassing his hand, Aura could see him suddenly clench a fist, and a pulse of data rippled through the 'chains,' which then constricted. Zero yanked his arm back, and Haseo loosed a pain filled scream as his very character…no, his _mind _was pulled from all directions. The 'chains' reeled in, and with it came the form of Haseo, until his head was being gripped by Zero's hand.

He tensed, and Haseo yelled in pain again, as his body shattered. The particles cleared…and everyone gasped in shock as they beheld Haseo's original Third form. Another pulse and another scream. When **these **particles faded, what was left was his second form. One final pulse, and Haseo had been reduced to his base character. Tears were streaming down his face from the pain…but Zero wasn't done yet.

"**Was yea ra ruinie manaf yor. EXEC PAJA."** (I will be glad to destroy your existence. Execute Purger.)

The red Chaos glyph appeared again…and Haseo's eyes snapped open from their clenched state as he **roared **a neigh inhuman scream of agony. His very mind was being assaulted as his very character was erased in a wave of static.

**ASTRAL FINISH!**

Strange words surrounded by glowing blue rings appeared in the air around Zero as an unknown female voice spoke them.

He lowered his hand, and the oppressive aura faded. He turned to the three AI, looking Aura herself dead in the eye. She felt an intrusion in her 'mind' and saw brief images along with their accompanying emotions.

She understood. Sensing this, Zero made a small motion and a wall of AIDA spiraled around before him, forming a portal, which he and Mikoto stepped through.

Aura dropped to her knees.

Kuhn was the first to speak.

"What…the hell just happened?"

Still staring at the spot where Zero had just been standing, Aura responded. "We just saw…exactly how deeply ingrained upon The World, Zero Shinzaki has become."

Before anyone could speak, she continued. "Atoli…she loved him. Haseo I mean. She loved him, but he only noticed her for as long as Shino was unconscious. And then she realized, she didn't want someone like that. But he hurt her. And she wanted him to feel her pain. She wanted to throw in his face what he gave up, what he was blind to. Her and Innis…under Zero's guidance…they became close. Very close. Almost full unity. She fought and won…but Skeith…Skeith must have gained some of Haseo's 'Terror of Death' personality…he didn't like being defeated by someone of lower ranking that wasn't Corbenik or Macha. So while Haseo was trying to figure out what just happened, Skeith took over…and did…something…to Atoli. And Zero…he tapped the core systems of The World…and sealed Skeith into his own staff…and then **erased **Haseo's character…and quite possibly dealt immeasurable damage to the player himself…"

"Why the hell didn't you stop him then?!"

She glared at Kuhn. "You don't think I tried?! Something…in the fight against that weird spider…something **blocked **me. I couldn't access my limiters, I couldn't go past a set level of control. Something has as much access to this world, and my commands as I do. Not only that…but that barrier…that was the girls. The AIDA child…and Cubia. They overrode my commands by compiling their own and created that impregnable field…and then Zero…I never knew he could use _that _language…"

"What language?"

"A language from a game a LONG time ago…a language of emotion…but also one that could convey commands to a very specific location…and change the world. He can command the very essence of The World now…just like I can…"

* * *

"…what? How is this possible? To have gained this level of access…this is on par with…I see…

You never cease to amaze me…Zero Shinzaki…"

* * *

**A/N: **well…it's certainly been a while. Time has passed, seasons have come and gone…people have been met, lost and gained.

Zero is apparently recognized by the System as an Administrator with access levels nearing that of Aura herself…

And just who is it that Atoli has found to be more suitable for her feelings than Haseo? For that matter, what will happen to Haseo?

Only time will tell…

Yamimaru: Yes, the past few chapters, (Absolute Zero, Essence of Kohaku and EXEC PAJA) have all occurred in a proceeding timeframe. The 'creations' don't take on peoples fears. That was a trait of that particular construct. The Dream Virus takes a monstrous form of the target's worst fear, combining psychological attacks with physical ones. The other constructs were of different make and for different reason…but I'll tell you this…all of them are in some way connected to Zero.

Hunter 1: in my off time…I work. And read. And write…and play a LOT of games. Believe me when I say that I've played my fair share, but I've nowhere near touched the depths of gaming. I'm happy to say though that my own 360 hasn't had any problems yet. I've had it for a few months now, maybe half a year or so. I have a friend who plays EVE. I hear many interesting stories from him.

As been noted, there is an unusual language in this chapter. It is the language used in the game series: Ar Tonelico. I'm still learning it, so if anyone reading this has been well versed in it, please message me, any assistance would be greatly welcomed.


	9. Upgrade

(BGM: Mr. Bones - Manifesto)

Aura sighed. She sighed a sigh of loneliness, a sigh of depression.

_This isn't turning out anything like I wanted it to. He's so…different now…_

She lay on her bed, in her personal Area. Her hair tied in a ponytail, two long bangs framing her face, which she occasionally blew out of her eyes. She rolled over, staring at the sky with half-lidded eyes.

_Why? What did I do wrong? …or maybe…ugh this is so confusing!_

She lazily lifted a finger, the tip glowing a faint emerald green. She began swiping the air with the stream of light, forming and dissipating random pointless algorithms at will. Symbols, runes, letters, numbers, they formed and vanished at her command.

_What is it I'm missing? He knows everything that happened then…so why aren't we-_

She froze as her latest 'sketch' formed the sign of Creation.

…_what if…that's what I'm missing? I spent __**time **__with him last time. I learned. I cared._

She let go, letting her body do what it wanted. Her fingers began forming the runes for "love" and "understanding."

_I listened. That's what I'm doing wrong. That's why we're not together like we were…it wasn't __**me **__he loved…not at first. It was her. My other half._

'Change.' 'Desire.' 'Control.'

_He only fell in love with me because I spent time to show him that I was worth it. I spent time getting to know him, the way she did. But now…I just assumed everything would go back to the way it was._

'Challenge.' 'Confession.'

_Atoli…she too has changed. So much is different now. Because of him…because of Zero she has become much stronger, much more…open. She challenged and defeated Haseo…and then Skeith did something to her. I still haven't had any word…_

'Comprehension.'

_I have to start over. I messed up big. I wanted what we had so badly…that I didn't take into account what HE was thinking, what HE wanted and desired._

'Acceptance.'

_This isn't __**my **__Zero. But maybe…_

She sat up, the runes vanishing into random data. She flung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing immediately, a new resolve in her heart.

_Maybe if I try…he will be again…_

**Founding the Future**

**Chapter VIII: Comprehension**

_I…where am I?_

_Am I alive?_

_Am I dead?_

_Or am I stuck…like __**he **__is?_

Alone.

_I…don't want…I don't want to be here._

Nothing.

_I don't like it here. I don't know how I got here but I don't want to be here anymore._

Darkness? Light? It didn't matter. She saw nothing.

"_Weak…"_

_Who-_

"_Girls shouldn't stand out!" "Look at those clothes! They're hideous!" "Hey man…that girl…you know that weird one? I think she likes you."_

…_I went through this already.  
_

"_Weak."_

_I'm…not weak._

"_Pathetic."_

_I'm not pathetic. He took me by surprise! I __**beat **__him!_

"_Failure."_

…_maybe…but…that just means I didn't beat him down hard enough! I can do it again, and again! I'll do it as many times as I have to until he understands!_

"_Hopeless."_

_It's NOT! It's not hopeless! I can do it. I've changed. I know…I understand, I used to be weak, I used to be stupid and blind and just…worthless. But I'm not anymore. __**He**__ gave me purpose, he showed me that I can be someone I can be proud of! I wont let anyone run my life but myself! And no stupid voice in the middle of nowhere is going to change my mind!_

Color. She was granted sight. That which stood before her was a wall of black, which shrunk into the size and shape of a human…before vanishing.

"_We will see."_

Behind her, a soft frosty blue appeared. As her eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to the sudden ray of light, Chigusa saw the light take form. That form was of Lolithea, the child that traveled with Zero in The World.

"You are conscious? Impressive. We feared the worst when Skeith erased your form from The World."

"Where…where am I?"

"We are in the conceptual plane of existence localized in a…Reality Marble. Effectively an enclosed space which allows an unnaturality to become Real, if only for a short while."

"…uhh…"

Lolithea shook her head. "In other words, we are not in The World, but rather, a location born of your connection to The World, through your Epitaph."

"Oh! So Innis is-

"Expending a great deal of energy to maintain this false plane. We have been sent by our master to retrieve you. However, we did not expect you to wake on your own. We apologize, it seems we underestimated your strength of will."

"It's alright. Umm…" She bit her lip, the brunette pondering what was to come next. "I know…what you said…but _where _are we?"

"To be technical, this plane overlaps the location of your computer's hard-drive. Right now, your physical body is most likely unconscious, while your mental self is contained as data in this unusual space. It was lucky that Innis had begun counter-measures the moment Skeith forced his way out, or it's possible your mind would have been scattered throughout The World, much like Aura's was, years ago."

Chigusa paled. That wouldn't have been fun at all. "Well…I'll have to thank Innis when we get out of here, wont I?"

"There is but one problem with that."

Chigusa could have cried. "…there always is."

"Fear not, the problem is not as vast as you believe. It is simply that Skeith's attack, destroyed your false body in The World. Since at the moment, connecting to your physical body is impossible, for your physical mind itself has temporarily shut down due to the surge of data forced into it, we cannot simply re-create your 'character.' If we were to leave here…it is possible that your body may never wake…and you would be stuck in The World, much like Master is."

Chigusa dropped to her knees. "…and if I stay?"

"There would be a higher chance of being able to re-connect your mind to your body without fail, however the time it would take is unknown, for your body to return to function. As such, Innis' power is not absolute, eventually, Innis will tire, and be unable to hold you in this location. You will be plunged into darkness, and your consciousness dragged along with the flows of data from your computer, cast into the eternal abyss that is the Internet proper."

Chigusa gave a hollow laugh. "Damned if I do, damned if I don't huh? …I guess this is how Zero felt…when he was stuck here…"

The little black-cloaked girl with frost blue hair and glowing red eyes stared stoically at the brunette, waiting for her choice.

* * *

_**Come to the Cathedral.**_

That was the message sent to the remaining members of the Infinity Eight, along with some of the originals that were logged in at the time. Kite lead his Azure Knights through The World, given the program to see distortions in The World, and access them, hoping to find Atoli. The I.8. had broken apart, taking different servers and locations, doing the same as the Knights, seeking distortions, hoping to find a "backdoor" that may just house Atoli.

A week had passed, and the news had covered Kusaka Chigusa's admittance to the hospital, being knocked into a coma. Her parents were devastated. In their hearts, they wanted only the best for their little girl, but like many parents of their nature, had been blinded to the turmoil they had caused. Now, their daughter was facing eternal sleep. Her mother actually, had received a very threatening E-mail from an unknown sender.

"_**If she is to wake. You will change. No longer will you force your views upon her, no longer will you manipulate her very life to fit how you believe things should be. If you do not, I will make certain to end your worthless existence."**_

The police were investigating the source of the message but all their findings pointed that it came from the very _internet _itself.

Haseo had been knocked out by Zero's assault, but unlike Atoli, he was only unconscious for a few hours. He woke up on the floor, a stiff neck and back, remembering everything. He decided to avoid The World for a while, assuming it was pure luck that he survived. However, he received the shock of his life the next morning.

As Ryou went to take a shower, he noticed something on his chest. Looking in the mirror, he gasped in horrified shock.

Engraved upon his skin, carved in, as if done by a knife, over his heart, was the symbol of Chaos.

Zero owned him now, mind **and **body. It was this, that forced Haseo to realize: Zero Shinzaki was _not _someone to mess with. The pain still lingered with every step he took, the feeling of being eaten alive by a swarm of thousands of raging insects, as if his nerves would never stop flaring with pain. And Skeith's presence was missing. The unusual but comforting feeling of power in the back of his mind, the feeling he got whenever he took off the goggles and continued his normal life, the feeling of not being alone, was gone.

Haseo fucked up. And as the week came to a close, he realized just how bad the situation was.

* * *

The group had gathered. Zefie was getting information from Kite's group, Morgana was getting information from the I.8. Aura was nowhere to be found, and neither was Zero.

However, Aura appeared not long after everyone else did, dressed the way she was when she first met Zero in this version of events. She had come to the conclusion, she would help him with whatever he needed. She would get to know _this _Zero, the one who would **destroy **any who harmed those he cared about.

Mikoto showed up next. The personification of Cubia heralded the imminent arrival of Zero, but for the moment, she was alone. She spoke with Aura briefly, seeking to find out if she'd gotten any word of Atoli's safety or location. Aura replied in the negative, her own investigations had turned up nothing.

"Makes sense. Zero sent Loli-chan after Atoli as soon as it happened…if anyone knows where she is, Loli-chan does."

That paused all conversation in the hall.

"Then why were we looking?!" Kuhn questioned, irritated. The whole situation had been blown out of proportion the second Zero showed up, and now two of his friends were hurt, or worse.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and was about to speak, but Morgana cut her off.

"Because for a brief moment, at the time of impact, a connection was made. Atoli dispersed, but there was a small surge in the network that dragged her somewhere, probably the work of Innis."

"Still doesn't explain why _we _were looking if she's already been found."

"Because she wasn't found, Banana Boy."

With a ripple of 'air' Zero appeared, scowling at Kuhn.

"I lost contact with 'Thea after I sent her through the rip. These distortions only last for a set amount of time, usually a few seconds, especially when you combine the fact that I was taking control of the network the second after I spoke. The data I grasped would have sped up the recovery of the tear in the net. 'Thea is AIDA personified and contained in a shell resembling a human, bound to me, because of things that _would _have happened in the future. As such, outside of me taking full control, which requires me to _rip _control from the 'Goddesses', she's the only one who would have been able to react fast enough to jump through that rip. Not to mention, as AIDA itself, she also has a direct connection to Chigusa because of their interactions. Because AIDA infected both Chigusa and Innis, **before **the Change was made, their data patterns are imprinted upon 'Thea's mind, like a scent.

I sent her because there was no time, but I didn't expect to be cut off from her. That…and I knew that if all else failed, she could re-infect Chigusa, and Innis if need be, and hold them somewhere until I tracked 'Thea down, or she got a message to me."

"Re-infect? Whatever do you mean, sir Zero?"

The brown skinned youth looked at Endrance. "Let's take Ovan as an example. He spent a long time, possibly over a year with AIDA infecting him. As such, due to the nature of both his Epitaph, and his strength of will, he was able to confine it, for the most part. It became grafted to his mind and character, giving him a level of control over it like no other. Now, he has been purified of this infection, but due to the nature of AIDA as an entity, it can re-infect him at any time. However, this re-infection will hold no negative side-effects, because he'd already _conquered _it. It's like the chicken pox, rarely do people ever get it a second time, because their body has adjusted to its existence, and created counter measures. So you could indeed get it again, but you wouldn't know because it would either be eradicated on the spot, or contained and slowly beaten down, without any sign.

It's the same with Aina. She had AIDA within her as well, and was purified of it. As such, if need be, Lolithea can actually _synchronize _with Aina, giving her control over AIDA for a time, with no drawbacks."

"And you?" Alkaid was hanging on to his every word. She'd been the victim of an AIDA possessed player, and wanted to know how _he _dealt with it.

"Well…in the future that was, I contained AIDA using my existence as a barrier between it and the world. However that barrier was broken, and I was consumed, in a sense. For a short time, I was merged entirely, with AIDA. Now, that never happened here, but upon Aura making the Change, the collective 'mind' of AIDA sought me out, because I was the first being to actually contain it as a whole, and not be infected by it. It sought knowledge, understanding, because it too saw what Aura saw while she slept. As such, it ended up matching my mental wavelength, and modifying itself so I could wield its power with little drawbacks, much like Endrance did, when Macha was infected."

"Wait, Macha was infected too?!" This was news to Yata. He'd always assumed it was _Endrance _who was infected.

"Yes. AIDA created an existence based on the knowledge it gained from Macha, that was about Endrance."

Yata's eyes widened. "The cat…"

"The cat was an artificial extension of Macha, made entirely of AIDA. As such, through Macha, Endrance was able to wield AIDA's power without problems, because Macha was acting as a buffer for it. When Macha was defeated by Skeith, the AIDA within it was erased as well, which is what caused the destabilization of the cat entity. AIDA couldn't infect Endrance _directly _because he had already been in contact with his Epitaph, and the two wished to protect one another. As such, Endrance had no adverse reaction when AIDA swarmed him after the battle, because Macha had been purified, and her presence was a shield for him."

Kuhn frowned but nodded. "Which explains why he was able to disable Bordeaux's AIDA form's attacks in that instance…"

"Exactly. As both are beings of data, Macha was able to form a counter-wave to destabilize and eradicate AIDA presence, without needing to be summoned. But that is only possible for an Epitaph that has been infected, purified, and then synchronized with their host. Magus can block AIDA's attacks, because as an offensive intent of data, Magus can create a counter-wave to nullify the attack. However it can't give you the ability to destroy AIDA outside of Avatar State, because it hasn't been infected."

Zero shook his head. "I've gotten off track. The reason why I summoned you people here was because I'm pretty certain Lolithea has found Chigusa by now, and I plan on opening a path for them to get back from wherever the hell they are."

"How?"

He closed his eyes, twin rings of silver appearing around his arms. The glyph of Destruction formed beneath his feet as he intoned his will upon The World.

(BGM: Ar Tonelico - Voice of Life AE)

* * *

…

**Execute Program: Nethack ver.0**

**Boundary Field Destruction Request: Connection between artificial intelligent data anomaly and host requested. Gateway route security requested.**

**Request Pending…**

**Access Denied.**

**Repeat Request.**

**Pending…**

**Access Denied.**

**Pending.**

**Access De-**

* * *

"Zero wait!"

Aura flared her internal stores of data, not to impede him, but to get his attention. He opened his eyes, irises blood red.

She shimmered and appeared next to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, and linking her hands with his.

"We'll do it together. No need to punch through this time, ok?"

He just looked at her. The glyph of Destruction was then met by the glyph of Creation, the two merging into Chaos.

* * *

…

**Synchronization Detected.**

**UserName: Aura**

**Password: T-s--r-**

**Access Granted.**

**Creating New Administrative Account.**

**UserName: Zero**

**Password: Mule Teiwaz Artonelico**

**Account Created.**

**Boundary Field Mutation Request. Connection between Synchronized Users and Artificial Intelligent Data Anomaly, handlename: Lolithea, requested.**

**Request Pending…**

**Access Granted.**

**Opening Connection…**

**Pending…**

**Pending…**

**Connection established.**

**Execution of Retrieval Gateway? Y/N**

**Y**

**Pending…**

**Access Granted.**

**Gateway Opening in five…**

**Four…**

**Three…**

**Two…**

**One…**

**Gateway Open.**

**Link Established. Unlocking Boundary Field.**

**Completion.**

**Logoff initiated.**

**Shutdown initiated.**

…

* * *

"Account?"

"So you don't have to force your way into the system. As powerful as you are in this world the system still saw you as an outside force. Now, it will re-log you as an integral part of its survival. Unless I and another refute one of your commands, now the system will obey you without fail."

As the world distorted around them, a massive red swirling vortex appearing at the doors of the cathedral, Zero questioned Aura.

"Why?"

She looked down. She was still holding him, her hands still interlaced with his. She noted he wasn't pulling away, which she took as a good sign for a few moments, before it registered that he probably just didn't realize it. She sighed.

"Because…I want you to feel welcome here…after all…this is your home now…right?"

He looked at her. "There's more to that. I know it. It's because of what we-

"Zero." She cut him off. She shook her head softly. "Please…I…I lost the man I loved that day, when I chose to change things…I want…to get to know the person he became."

He simply nodded, his senses flaring back to full as Lolithea's presence returned to him. She stepped out of the gateway, admiring its creation.

"A unison? Interesting. We did not think that would be done so soon."

"Is she-

"On her way. It will take her a little longer, she didn't come through when I did. She has to re-internalize Innis."

A few seconds later, a brunette clad in mere undergarments stepped carefully out of the rift.

"A…toli?"

Zero released Aura, who stepped back, understanding.

"Welcome back, Chigusa-chan."

"Zero-kun!"

She jumped into his arms, crying. "I was…scared."

"I know…so was I. I'm lucky I sent 'Thea when I did…"

"I'm…I'm stuck here. Just like you."

Gasps.

He pulled away from her slightly, still holding her by the shoulders, but looking at her.

"You almost sound happy."

"Well…it hurt like hell…but…even if it's for a little while…I can be by your side now. I can live like you do…and understand things the way you do."

He shook his head. "It's not as cracked up as it seems."

"I know. But…if I can be with you…I'm happy. I can handle my body being in a coma, as long as I can be by your side…"

"You're gonna try to go back, right?"

"…yeah…" Her sad gaze turned into a fierce glare. "But only because I know you'd be disappointed in me if I didn't."

"Tch, don't do it for my sake 'Gusa"

"Don't try that with me Zero. I know you'd rather me be alive out there, you're too worried about this place suddenly getting wiped out not to."

"Agh, you got me there ki-" he stopped. Suddenly, he was struck by an idea. He shook his head, trying to push the thought away.

(BGM: Melty Blood Actress Again - Tsukimori no Toki ni)

"No…no…first…we find who's making those creatures, and knock them down. _Then…_" he trailed off, an unusual look in his eyes.

"Zero-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Just a thought…" he trailed off again, staring at Aura.

Aura blinked, confused as to why he'd be looking straight at her. She stepped out of his line of sight and looked behind her, seeing nothing. She focused a bit, seeing the code The World was made of, still finding nothing out of place.

Out of nowhere his head turned to Lolithea. "Master?"

"…" He tilted his head at her, faraway look in his eyes. Oddly enough, the unseeing stare started to disturb the collective entity. Lolithea tilted her head in response, mirroring him, confused as to why his mind suddenly went chaotic.

She couldn't get a bead on his thoughts, and that bothered her. He made a contemplative noise in his throat, which seemed to echo in the silent hall. All had their eyes on him, watching his strange, stranger than usual, actions. His arms were still around Chigusa's waist, the brunette looking at him, worried.

"…Zero…kun?"

Suddenly, he detached a hand from around her waist, holding it up, palm facing him. A small trail of AIDA began circulating around his hand, like a ring.

"…data…anomaly…" He whispered. But the silence, one he didn't notice, carried his voice through the hall.

"Anomaly…" _Incorrect state, altered being, unnatural creation, mutation, unknown,__** X.**__ If __**X **__equals infinity…and infinity equals possibility…can it be done? Could __**that **__be possible? This world already doesn't make sense. It has rules, but rules that can be broken under specific circumstances, therefore, it __**doesn't **__have rules beyond what we believe. It's a game…yet at the same time, it's a reality._

_This world…_

"…chaos…" While he thought, the AIDA around his hand began spiraling violently. As he spoke the word, his secondary namesake, the spiral stopped, right above his palm.

"**Create."**

The black distortion shuddered in place, the usually bubbling mass frozen, like a picture. As he intoned his unintentional command, Aura felt the data patterns in The World suddenly shift. Streams of code were being re-written, an **anomaly **was occurring.

The black mass continued to vibrate in place, before suddenly shattering like glass. That alone surprised everyone save the blank staring Zero. Even Lolithea was shocked. But then the data re-formed…into a single stone. Chigusa looked at the stone, confused, it was rather big, about the size of an adult's fist, but it didn't look special at all. However, she turned to Zero and gasped. He was wide-eyed with shock.

"It…worked." _I __**can!**__ But…wait…_

His shock faded and he once again stared at his hand, only this time at the rock within it. His focus intensified.

"**Format."**

The rock began to shudder. Everyone waited with held breath, to see what would happen. The rock seemed to crack slightly, and a bubbling black mass emerged from it, AIDA returning to existence. He sighed, but focused again.

"**Format."**

The rock shuddered again, only this time, the AIDA did not. It slowly vanished, as the rock began to repair itself. As the final line of break vanished, Zero clutched the rock. He gently pulled away from Chigusa and turned towards Aura.

_Let's…test this._

(BGM: Soul Nomad and the World Eaters - Rock'n Rocks)

He started tossing the rock up and down, like a ball. During one of its flights, he snatched it out of the air, pulled back, and threw it with all his might. The projectile was on a direct course for Aura's head. The girl gasped and ducked, the stone zooming right over her head.

"Hey! What the hell-AAAAH!" She whirled around after watching the stone bounce off the far wall of the cathedral, only to dive out of the way of a massive ball of fire.

Hand still glittering with sparks, Zero swung it down, launching a crescent shaped wall of air. For a second, everyone thought he was attacking Aura…but she'd moved, and he was still aiming at the same spot. Immediately Mikoto and Lolithea came to the same conclusion, he was aiming at the stone.

He'd taken hold of the data in the area, directing it to his will. He swung his right hand across his sight, to the left, and a wall of light rocketed towards the stone. He followed up by slashing his left hand into the air, a spear of earth materializing and crashing into the now bound rock. A flick of his wrist and a series of energy formed into blades appeared, all impacting the rock before shattering like glass, which then mutated into a spiraling whirlwind of frozen air.

Spheres of energy appeared at his side. With a single flick of his wrist, the orbs launched themselves, as searing chains raced along behind them, all to crash into the rock. Following the chains, Zero placed both hands out, fingers pointing at the far wall, and a torrent of black electricity launched from his fingertips.

_More, MORE!_

Immediately a spiral of AIDA appeared around him, forming into giant clumps. Two big white masses appeared, a pair of Anna. But that wasn't all. Not only did those two appear, and begin to glow furiously, but the wall of AIDA that was around them flittered off to remain in front of Zero, spiraling around his wrists.

Rings of light began gathering towards the Anna's cores. As this happened, Zero pulled back his arms, connected together at the wrists by the now almost completely solid wall of black. Their charge completed, the two Anna fired off their pale rainbow beams, their Algol Laser. The beams impacted the stone, seeming to splinter as they hit. During this, rings of light began condensing between Zero's raised palms, before a small rapidly flickering orb appeared. He pulled back further, arcing himself. Aura's head pulsed as a wave of information suddenly rushed through her mind.

* * *

**...**

**System Defense Array Access…**

**Immaterial Boundary Field Alteration Complete.**

**Artificial Intelligence Data Anomaly synchronization: Erasure Clause: Particle Beam registration…**

**Registering…**

**Registration Complete.**

**Particle Beam "Ar Tonelico" Created.**

**Command Name registration…**

**Registration Complete.**

**Ending Command Setup.**

**System Shutdown.**

…

* * *

Aura blinked. For a second, she thought she saw the form of a very familiar girl standing behind Zero, fingers interlaced with his.

Zero slammed his arms forward, the glowing light ripping from his palms and forming into a massive beam of energy. Hundreds of symbols and random algorithms appeared in a ring around the beam, the sheer amount of data being processed into the attack causing even Morgana to stumble at its complexity.

The power behind the beam caused the very building to shake, as it impacted upon the rock that Zero apparently had a grudge against. For five seconds, the beam continued. While that may not seem like much, in terms of data, five seconds is a very _long _time. Unknown to Zero, the sheer magnitude of the attack…if he had even strayed a single thought at any time during those five seconds, the very fabric of that area would be ripped to shreds, tossing all within its space to the depths of The World.

Lucky for him, he was entirely focused.

After those five seconds, first, the Algol Lasers faded, the Anna drooping slightly, their eternal glow dimming. Then, his beam shrunk and faded as well. He dropped to his knees panting with exertion, forehead beaded with sweat.

_I put everything I had into that. It's gotta be-_

His thoughts were halted by a soft clatter.

The rock was still there…

* * *

**Impossible…to have created…yet…it is before me.**

**Not only…did he **_**create**_**…but he added another defense to The World…**

**I know…what you are thinking…Zero Shinzaki…**

**Perhaps…perhaps together…**

_**We can make a home…**_

* * *

**A/N**: it's short, I know. However, it's pretty interesting. Zero's gotten an upgrade, this one allowed by Aura herself. But…who the hell was the voice talking to Atoli? And at the end? And when the hell is that girl going to realize she's practically naked?!

Zero's got an idea in his head now. Something that won't be revealed for a while. AT2 fans will probably like my take on Jakuri's ultimate attack.

BlueDragonFic: I'm happy to hear that someone likes this so much. Yeah, it's a pity the Yaoi fangirls have basically taken over this section. Some parts of this chapter didn't come out like I wanted them to…but I think the end of it made up for that. Also, I did at one point have BlazBlue, but no Xbox Live to play it. And sure enough as I was building money to get a subscription to Live, my Box Red Ring'd on me. So, I'm just gonna get a PS3 now. There's only one 360 exclusive title I'll miss, and that's Lost Odyssey. Everything else I like is also or only on PS3. So soon, I'll get one of those, and BB again.

Yamimaru: Look at it from Zero's point of view. Zero hates power. He detests it. And he further hates people with power, that don't bother to comprehend their power. As far as he's concerned, Skeith is the one who put Atoli, someone he cared for deeply, at risk, but it was **Haseo **who wielded Skeith. Though Zero acknowledges that Skeith ripped control from Haseo, he also knows that if Haseo had bothered to either properly bond with Skeith, the way Atoli and Innis did, or hell even the way Endrance and Macha did, he'd have full control over what Skeith could do. Therefore, Haseo's lack of ability to reign Skeith in like a dog on a leash, is the reason why Atoli was potentially killed.

What Zero did, was strip Haseo of **ALL **of his power. It hurt so bad because Epitaph Wielders have tighter connections to The World mentally, so even though it was just data being purged and erased, for Haseo, it felt like his very skin was being ripped off. Haseo made a mistake long ago, when he didn't actively try to understand what Skeith was, and how their power worked. And now, those past mistakes have caught up with them. Aura will confront Zero on what he did soon enough. And this explanation will be expanded upon. And to be honest, I know nothing about Link.

**WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT DAMN ROCK?!**


	10. Infel

"…it still stands?"

Zero stared at the small stone, resting harmlessly on the cathedral floor. His eyes narrowed, and he blinked over to it, grasping it tightly.

"Kite."

The red clad warrior stepped forward.

"D.D. this thing."

"Uhh…" The boy was hesitant. "You realize it probably won't do anything…right? Haven't broken its protections."

Zero blinked. "You sure about that? I mean, I've seen records of A.F.K. D. stuff and it didn't look like he was using the old model. Huh…ehh, do it anyway."

_Old Model? _Aura thought to herself. _That implies that there's a __**new **__one._

"Ok…" The boy blinked. Zero let go of the rock, allowing it to hover in place. He stepped aside.

"As you will."

The familiar glow and whirring filled the cathedral. In seconds, rainbow beams slammed into the rock, and then shattered.

"What the hell?" Balmung exclaimed.

"Hmm…that's new…" Zero mused. "Hold on, try again…"

He held out his hand. A glowing panel of light appeared underneath it, and his fingers wiggled as he 'typed' a few 'keys'.

"Alright. One more." _He has the old model…but it's because of his mind. I re-formatted that thing so it's the newer one, despite what he believes._

The bracelet fired again. This time the strands seemed to stay in place for a few moments, before shattering like before.

"Fuck…me…" _Did I…just…no…no, I gotta keep testing._

"Any change?" He looked at Aura. She blinked at him.

"Uhh…in what?"

"…the rock."

"Yeah…about that…" She trailed off nervously. She'd started twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I…can't sense it."

Everyone stared at her.

"I mean I can _see _it plain as day, but…it…it's not a rock, or even a clump of data trying to pretend to be a rock…it's…"

She bit her lip. "It's you. I sense you, over there."

Zero blinked rapidly.

_Sense…me? Which means that object was formed of my essence, which in turn is my data signature. If she senses me, and not a rock, then that means technically the rock doesn't exist on her radar. Which goes to further say that it's a mirage…but…that's __**Innis'**__ shtick. I'm not masking the data…I'm not doing anything except make it hover, but all I did to do that was weave a command that says "this rock should be floating."_

"…Zero-kun?"

Zero had began pacing back and forth, arms behind his back, silently pondering.

_The rock shows up as me. Meaning it's an extension of myself. Which means in their senses, I basically copied myself. But I didn't. I made a damn rock. A damn apparently indestructible rock. And if I made that rock…_

He stopped.

"Aura."

_I still need to test. She is my equal…supposedly._

"You've got the Original. Hit it."

Aura blinked, very confused as to the whole ordeal, but she nodded anyway. Arms held out before her, her own version of the Twilight Bracelet formed, and fired its rays.

This time, something different happened. The data space around the rock flickered, moments before impact, and a wall of AIDA appeared, absorbing the rays of light. As Aura's arms dropped in shock, another wall appeared around her.

_Reverse Absorption Field?!_

Zero flickered over to her, grabbing her around the waist as her own attack was launched right back at her. She screamed in shock, both from seeing her own data sent back at her, and also from Zero's sudden impact with her. The beams struck the ground harmlessly. And the clouds faded.

Zero remained holding Aura, who was clutching him _very _tightly. He was about to speak, when suddenly the A in G minor sound rang through the hall.

Atoli was glowing with strands of data forming around her. In seconds, Innis had been summoned.

_I…was just about to ask her to do that._

"Atoli what the hell are you doing?!"

Innis' response was to hold out its arms, summoning its own variant of the bracelet, dubbed the Twilight Cannon by Zero. The sphere of erasure launched from the tip of the cannon, and slammed into the rock…only to shatter much like Kite's attempts.

Innis seemed to huff in irritation, before vanishing, Atoli returning to the cathedral, muttering.

"Atoli! What the hell was that?!" Kuhn yelled.

"I thought maybe since Aura had caused something different to happen, I would have been able to make it poof."

Zero smiled from his position on the floor, still being held by a shivering Aura. The brush with death was a lot worse than the time she _did _die, because that was **meant **to happen. This one wasn't.

"Did it before I could ask her to as well. Nice work 'Gusa-chan."

Zero looked to Zefie, who nodded. She stepped away from everyone else, and fired her own rendition of the bracelet. The bands shattered on the rock. Morgana stepped up, and the strange AIDA cloud formed again, only this time, she was expecting it, so she evaded her own attacks.

"I believe we can safely say, we are very confused." Lolithea spoke. Mikoto nodded next to her. "Yeah. We are."

Zero pat Aura's side. She looked at him, eyes clouded. "You're fine." He whispered. She hesitantly nodded. "Can…I still…stay near you? That…that kinda really freaked me out."

"Obviously. I've never seen you this shaken up before. Even when you were up against that giant death sphere."

"Yeah well…that I expected, this I didn't."

"Same…"

The two slowly stood, but Aura was still holding his hand, tightly.

"Zee, what the hell?"

"I'm wondering that myself. All I did was make a damn rock…but it has protection subroutines I didn't even plan on…"

_It's invulnerable to attacks created in this world…and protects itself by reversing the attacks from two people who are my equal…but I never __**told **__it to-_

"…feels like me…"

_What if…what if I made something…of myself…that is linked to my existence…and as long as I seek to exist…it will keep itself safe…even if it's nothing but a rock?_

He looked at the rock, and held out a hand.

_What if…I were to do something…that didn't come from this world? Ar Tonelico was apparently linked into The World as a defense mechanism…but what if…_

The world began to distort.

"Zero what are you doing?"

He said nothing. The distortion became heavier and heavier, until it formed into a black sphere around Zero's body. Aura quickly stepped back, not knowing what it was. Suddenly, Zero backed out of the sphere, hand still outstretched. The sphere began to shrink, until it was the size of a baseball. The small orb seemed to attach itself to Zero's hand, as he pulled his arm back, and swung it forward.

The small orb of unknown existence crashed into the rock, overlapping it.

_Singularity._

The world then horribly distorted for a brief moment, the flash of sudden data giving everyone present a small headache, before it expanded rapidly into its original size. After a few seconds of the black sphere being in place, it flickered, until it faded into nothing.

The rock was gone.

"Wait. What?" Lolithea said what was on everyone's mind.

"Singularity…a heavy gravitational field manipulated into a sphere…able to reduce anything it touches into atoms."

"No. The _rock._ You killed the rock when the Goddesses couldn't. When their Knights couldn't. When _You _couldn't. How?"

"Because **I **made it. I don't get it either. But I know one thing. And it makes sense."

"Then share it. It was wielding Our power to defend itself. We would like to know why, and how."

"Miko. Thea."

The two girls appeared at his side, despite Lolithea questioning him before.

"You two are the only ones who will know this. It's too important information to possibly become grasped by someone."

He held their hands, and all three of them were surrounded by a ring of strange symbols.

* * *

_**It is as such. Somehow, that rock was made of my essence, combining with the data of The World, to make an existence that lay outside the system parameters. The rock was unaffected by anything sent at it under the rules of The World. Attacks born of The World had no affect upon it, as seen.**_

_**Even the power of AIDA, an anomaly that was born of the Net itself, could not do anything to it. The particle beam, Ar Tonelico, was classified by The World as new defense array, making it born of The World, and existing by The World. Because AIDA was given form by The World, AIDA's attacks did nothing as well.**_

_**The Twilight Bracelet, the ultimate tool to erase any unwanted object, or convert it into a different form, failed as well. Wielded by a Daughter/Clone of Aura herself, a Phase, and its native holder, it still failed. It was born of The World.**_

_**Aura's attempts triggered a defense clause I did not program into it. The rock was somehow sentient…or rather, it shared my desire to continue existing. Born of myself, and with my connection to AIDA, it changed the rules of The World, to reroute Aura's attack, which I believe would have successfully destroyed it, back at her. The same with Morgana's.**_

_**I believe it could only be defeated by beings striking wielding rules outside of The World, or by beings who were born outside of The World, inhabiting The World, and of equal strength to my own.**_

_**In essence, I can create a neigh indestructible object, that can only be easily destroyed by myself, wielding rules outside of The World.**_

* * *

"This…is serious."

"Indeed."

"There are many possible applications for this. Far too many to name, or even fathom. We can't but wonder if the Goddess made a mistake making you Administrator…If you are capable of doing something even _she _cannot-

"Not 'cannot.' '_Has_ not.' Think about it, it reacted differently to her, meaning she can do something similar. You don't throw fireballs at stuff that pisses you off if you don't know you can do it. People, even data-based beings can have abilities they don't know about. It all simply means…my idea may have merit after all…"

Mikoto looked at him oddly. "Oh…wait. _That _one?"

He nodded. "Baby steps first though Miko…I need to see how far I can take this, how much I can do with it…" He trailed off, looking at Chigusa. His eyes remained on her form for a few moments, before flickering to Aura. He made a contemplative noise in the back of his throat, before turning back to Mikoto.

"By the way, Miko. Can I see your code?"

Mikoto stepped back in shock, a heavy blush on her face. Aura gasped in surprise, while Zefie and Morgana just started laughing. Zero blinked.

"…What?"

Yata shook his head and answered him. "Zero, you've basically done the data equivalent of asking her to strip for you."

Zero blinked again, turning back to Mikoto.

"Should I just have asked that then?"

She blushed heavier. "Oh stop it you! What…what do you need it for anyway?"

"Idea. I thought about the run that wasn't. This new development gives me a really **interesting **thought. And like I said, I gotta start small."

"What's your idea?"

"Upgrade. I wanna see if I can do something…special." _If I can pull this off. I can make a Child of Light. And if I can make a Tower Guardian of __**that **__level…then beating whatever the hell keeps attacking me will be no problem._

_And then…I'll be able to do the other thing…_

"…fine."

"Ooooh, can I watch?" Chigusa asked. Everyone looked at her. Mikoto began flushing again.

"I unno, up to you Miko."

"Fine, fine! Just…come on!"

She grabbed his hand, marched the two of them over to Chigusa, and then pulled the three into a rift. Lolithea just shook her head.

"Indeed…we picked correctly when we decided to align with his path…farewell to you all. We will most likely return to The World proper when Master is done…whatever it is he plans on doing."

"Lolithea…" Aura started.

"Yes, Goddess?"

"Umm…can you…ask him…to keep me updated? He looked at me…and I know **that **look means he has something in mind for me."

"We will remind him to seek you out."

"Thank you."

_Dammit Zero…what the hell do you have planned now?_

_And why…do I suddenly feel really giddy?_

**Founding the Future**

**Chapter IX: Creation**

(BGM: Melty Blood Actress Again - Wonderful Boy)

"Uhh, Zero-kun, didn't you say you were going to do something with Mikoto?"

The four had transported to the Lost Ground known as Indieglut Lugh. Zero was slowly pacing around Chigusa's body, sometimes even crouching to get better angles. He was taking in every aspect of her form, for some unknown reason.

She was confused, for they'd left with his intent to study Mikoto, and yet here he was, staring at every part of her body. She had to focus to stop herself from unconsciously covering up her sensitive bits…not that he could see them.

_Or can he?_

"Baby steps Chigusa-chan. I wanna try something with you first."

He nodded to himself, and a clump of AIDA suddenly spiralled around him.

"You are taking control without us noticing. Interesting…"

Chigusa looked past Zero, at the little girl. "Lolithea-san, what do you mean?"

"How he knows, we do not. But we have pledged undying loyalty to this one. As such, his commands to us are absolute. The AIDA responds to his mental call with no hesitation, but beforehand he was required to consult this form first, to deliver his intent. Now, he can do it without us. It…" She trailed off, uncertain.

Further proof that AIDA was created by data gathered on human emotion, much like the future that was. Only rather than anger, this time was uncertainty, fear.

"It makes us…worried. We may not be needed any-

Her eyes widened as Zero's arms wrapped around her.

"Master?"

"Lolithea…to me…you're not AIDA anymore. You're _family._"

The blue haired little girl looked at him, surprised. The concept of 'family' was not lost to the AIDA. In fact it viewed itself as a whole as one giant 'family.' But for this being. This human-turned-Data Intelligence, to call a corruptive force that once tried to erase him, 'family'…

It was this action. Giving AIDA the answers it sought without battle was one thing. Naming the collective physical form to house the mind of the AIDA was another. But this…to call 'her' family…it was that, that showed the entire existence known as AIDA, joy.

The little girl did the same, wrapping her own small arms around his torso, since he was crouching. She buried her face in his neck, shuddering.

_Is this…what love feels like? This is what we were missing…this is what caused our existence to threaten The World…we were missing the joy of love. The joy of partnership…_

_Our presense has taken much from him. Both now, and then. We caused his life to be trapped in this plane…this false reality created by human minds…_

And much like with humans…the knowledge, the feeling of love, of a true family, solidified the AIDA's intent.

_We __**will**__ help him. No matter what._

"You ok now?"

She looked at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. Words wouldn't come at the moment, so she settled for a silent smile, and nod. He smiled back, patting her on the head, and turning back around to Chigusa.

_And to think, I used to wonder why it was I suddenly felt myself falling for him. Seeing him like this…not the raging avenger, not the perverted jokester…but the man who would give everything up for the ones he loves…__**that **__is why I fell for him, over Haseo._

Mikoto piped up. "So, what were you gonna do?"

Zero simply pointed his finger at Chigusa.

"**Create."**

AIDA immediately swirled around the girl's undergarment-clad form. She gasped in surprise as an odd tingling feeling covered her entire body, while masses of bubbling black orbs spiraled around her. After a few moments, the AIDA froze, and burst into particles.

Mikoto and Lolithea both stared in shock, at what was before them.

"Wh-what? What'd he-

Another spiral of AIDA appeared, which then turned into a full length mirror. Chigusa added her own gasp to the mix, as she looked over her body.

Now, she was clad in a black V-neck top, that showed her tight stomach. The sleeves, which ended just before her elbows, had strange glowing green symbols sewn into them, wrapping around them perfectly. A grey skirt covered her waist down to her knees, but the skirt had odd patterns on it. These patterns looked like jagged lines originating from odd black spots. They were uneven, and to most, would probably look ugly, but Chigusa thought it was perfect.

The rest of her lower half was covered by black fishnet leggings, which vanished into a pair of black pointed boots with dark green laces. On her wrists, were a pair of light green bracelets, similar in style to the one worn by Kite, but with no special attributes. In dark red, symbols very similar to those on the edges of her sleeves were on her bracelets as well.

"So…what do you think?"

She stared at herself a little longer, checking herself over from multiple angles. Finally she settled.

"It's _perfect._ I love it!"

"I figured you'd want something solid. I mean, you could probably use Innis' ability to make everyone think you were wearing whatever you wanted them to, but…"

"Zero-kun, it's perfect. Thank you."

He just scratched the back of his head. "If anything I should be apologizing for using you as a test subject…"

"It's fine. I'm happy to have helped, and I got an interesting outfit out of it." She turned to him fully. "You know, Aura will probably want one of these."

He frowned slightly. "Damn…and I used all of my artistic skill to think _that _one up…"

Lolithea tilted her head. "It's not as if you would be _drawing _them, Master. Simply thinking them up and bringing them to existence…by the way, Master. What do those letters mean?"

"Huh? Oh, it's hymmnos. The sleeves say, 'Reveris oz manaf.' Which means: Delusion of Existence. The bracelets say: 'Ammue oz noes.' Which means: Sound of oneself. It's a reference to how originally you could detect instabilities and fake existences in The World, by hearing a sound nobody else could." He said, looking at Chigusa.

She thought about it for a moment. "Which means the first one is homage to Innis' title as 'Mirage of Deceit.' Wow, you're good at this Zero-kun."

"Ehh…it's nothing really…"

* * *

Three days had passed since Zero's initial experiment. It was this day that Aura would admit, the spark of adoration that had slightly faded over the months where he'd so obviously changed from the man she and her counterpart had fell for, was reignited.

A day after he'd created Chigusa's new outfit, he'd sent her off with Mikoto and Lolithea to get her used to her 'new' body, and how it differed from her Character.

It was that day, that he vanished.

He vanished, the same moment Haseo re-logged into the world, once again reduced to level 1, but with all of his old equipment still in his inventory. _Well, at least he didn't wipe me like Kite did._

Dedicating five solid non-stop hours to grinding, he quickly returned to a modest level 25. Still nowhere near his old strength, but he wasn't far from gaining back his access to his giant blades, which he so dearly missed.

He trained alone, or in groups with new players, using his knowledge to assist them in keeping themselves alive in their battles, and fending off PKers with ease, despite his lower level.

Still, in his mind, he felt the void created by Skeith's absence. It became even clearer to him now, that it was Skeith's continued presence in his mind that gave him such arrogant confidence, the subconscious knowledge that a veritable incarnation of the concept of Death was on his side…well, we all know where that lead.

For a time, nobody knew of Zero's disappearance, until Lolithea's body suddenly jerked violently, as her internal senses locked on to Zero's data signature suddenly went haywire, screaming something was wrong.

She contacted Aura, who then sent a message out to all her allies that Zero had vanished from the AIDA Construct's senses, which was in itself, a very unusual thing. Despite Lolithea's quickening hysterics, Aura instructed everyone not to just drop what they were doing and hunt around again, but to keep their eyes open for anything strange.

It would take two days, but Lolithea would end up thanking Aura, for taking a calmer approach to Zero's disappearance.

* * *

On the second day, Haseo logged in, taking in his newly acquired Second Form. He'd gone up another three levels, having him at a solid 35, managing in two days to gain a fair amount of ground. He'd received the message from Aura, who had, knowing her occasional bouts of absent mindedness, probably just hit the forward button a lot. It worried him that Zero had vanished, but the reminder of the scar on his chest in real life, had him wanting to find the human-turned-AI, and find out why it was he did what he did.

So Haseo looked. In his mind, he likened it to "searching for Death." Which, considering that Zero held Skeith bound, was rather apt. He searched for hours, not knowing that Zero had been upgraded to Administrator status, and was thus able to access _anywhere _in The World, and even areas outside it. But he followed his instincts, and they lead him true.

_This is…_

He stood at the Battlefield of Coite-Bodher, the place, according to Aura, where **Kira **first appeared…as well as the location that Alkaid was almost erased by Bordeaux. He looked at the ground, and saw that the Sign there had vanished…replaced with a very familiar symbol.

_He's here. I found him!_

Before him lay the sigil of Chaos, Zero's personal calling card. He yawned, eager to go through and meet the youth…but realizing now wasn't the time. He decided to log off, remembering where Zero was.

The next morning, he sent a message to Aura, who in turn forwarded it to the others. They all came to their own conclusions to meet with Zero.

* * *

The third day had come. Zero was sitting cross legged in the center of the city of Megin Fi. His body was stoic, unmoving save for a slight rise and fall of his chest with each slow, deep breath he took. Around him was a **massive **glyph of algorithms. Hundreds, no, thousands of unusual symbols were arranged in the form of Chaos. Each triangle, made from hundreds of odd jagged forms, lines, dots, everything one could imagine. The circle itself, signifying the unification between Creation and Destruction, and the endless cycle of Chaos that they created, was made of the same.

He was reaching.

* * *

_It's time._

Haseo noticed the first orb of light. Many more followed. A curtain of AIDA appeared, with Lolithea and Chigusa stepping through. A ripple of light, Mikoto appeared. Aura, Zefie and Morgana all appeared through one of Morgana's distortions.

Haseo turned, and activated the glyph, saying nothing to any of them, who were still at the entrance.

_I have to see him myself…first._

He saw Zero, in the center of his own glyph. Zero's back was to Haseo, as the young Multi-Weapon stared at the young man who had done so many strange things in the world…

But before he could speak, he noticed something different about the glyph.

There were more circles than before.

Originally the glyph of Chaos had a single circle in between the center triangle of the glyph, and the six others. But now, each triangle had a circle around it. However each circle was just that, a circle. Not made of runes like the triangles themselves, or the center one, just plain, glowing circles.

And there were colors. The top left triangle was golden-yellow, glowing like the petals of a dandelion. The top right was red like blood, but would occasionally flicker as if a roaring fire. The bottom right was a deep green, greener than the healthiest grass. The bottom left was a dark blue, like the depths of the ocean. The top was pure black, and the bottom bright white. The center, where Zero was sitting, gleaming silver, but as Haseo stared, it seemed to reflect the shimmer of all the others.

Haseo stepped forward, about to speak, when Zero cut him off.

"You're alive."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Why? Why did you do that? Why did you rip Skeith away from me?!"

Zero remained silent. It was then that Haseo heard the sound of the others warping in. They all backed him, Aura barely holding in a sigh of relief, both at seeing Zero, and seeing Haseo unharmed. As if waiting for everyone to be present, Zero spoke.

"Power."

Haseo blinked. "P-power?"

"I **hate **power."

That surprised everyone.

"I detest it with all of my being. I hate power, but even more, I hate the people who **wield **power."

Lolithea immediately understood. Chigusa was beginning to, and Aura cursed softly.

It all made sense.

"That doesn't make sense!" Haseo yelled. "Then are you saying you hate Aura?! Or even yourself?!"

"Yes, and no."

Aura took a step back in surprise.

"I hate power, because power corrupts, and corruption is just that, **corruption.** It takes a very specific anti-existence to counter corruption, be it events, people, objects, whatever. I hate power, but more so, I hate **people**, because of what they _do _with power. I don't hate myself, because I **know **what I'm going to do with my power. I don't hate myself because I **understand **myself. I've taken the time to know that I have power, to know what I am capable of, positive, and negative. I have taken the time to learn the possible outcomes of using said power.

And I have accepted myself, the power I have, and the role I have been given. I hate my power, but I accept I have it, and I do not hate myself, because I am **true **to myself. I question the limits and possibilities of my power, my mind, my personality."

Aura bowed her head, as did Morgana. It wasn't a jab at them, but his words were true, neither of them fully understood the power they had, neither of them looked at themselves, and at the power and roles they were given, and instead acted. And their actions had lead to many horrific events.

"You ask why, I ask, why not? I have the power, I have knowledge of what **I **will do with my power, but I don't know what others will do. Which is why I instruct, I teach, I learn. I stripped you of _your _power, because you are unworthy of it."

"What gives you the right-

"**Because this world has taken everything from me."**

Aura's head snapped up at that.

"I have the right because beings in this world have taken my life from me, locking me here, in a place that is at the whims of outsiders. However, there are those **inside **who threaten this place, my home, the only world I can exist in. And I **refuse **to allow them to destroy it. I may accept Death as a conceptual fate for all existences, but I am **not **ready to go yet. You, never learned the limits and risks of your power, you never searched for the answers as to _why _or _how _you were given that power, you simply used it. And as such, you became a **threat**. Not only that, but you further proved your lack of worth when you not only ignored the how's, why's, and risks, but your idiocy almost caused the **erasure **of someone I care about. Someone who is now cursed to _my _fate, even if it may only be temporary, the chances are it will end up permanent."

Haseo gasped, realizing he meant Atoli.

"I am stuck, in a world that is fated for destruction."

Aura snapped into action at that. "Zero! Explain!"

"Actions of the past…the ripples in time created…are still causing **waves **in the now. This world is constantly being threatened by the actions of years ago…and I want no part in them."

He slowly stood.

"This world…it will not last forever. But I refuse to be erased at the hand of **worthless humans **who know nothing of the power they hold. I refuse to be ended by **brainless sacks of meat **that willingly blind themselves to **Truth **because they fear what it holds. But perhaps I'm not being clear. I do not intend to put all my effort in protecting **The World**. No, this place…the people in it can **rot **for all I care."

Aura stepped back, as if struck. Tears began welling up behind her eyes…her greatest fear was coming true.

"But…I don't…"

He seemed…hesitant.

"I don't have…the control…the knowledge…I don't have the understanding…yet…I'm still…unstable. Incomplete…and…if I'm going to free myself from the shackles placed upon me by this world…"

He shook his head. "I refuse to be like **them**. Those stupid **humans **who just act without considering what will come…It's…**I**…am not yet ready for the next big step…but…"

He turned around. In his hand formed the Red Wand. He looked to the side, staring at nothing, uncertainty upon his face…but he closed his eyes, and nodded.

"**Release.**"

With a massive wall of light, the Phase known as Skeith, re-appeared.

"**You!"**

"I am bonded to the very _core _of this world. I am linked to beings **created **by this world…" He stared at Skeith, who was forced into the form of Sora.

"Cubia…AIDA…they are my allies…my…sisters."

Mikoto gave a watery smile at that, while Lolithea simply gasped. She had kept her senses flared to the max, for though he was before her, she could not sense him. But for that brief moment, she felt his intent.

"You know…what it is to be confined. To be wielded against your will. Know this, Terror of Death, I can end you in an instant. I can erase the very **concept **of your existence in but a single blink. You are **nothing.**"

The Not-Sora stepped back, feeling the massive web of data around Zero's form…realizing that not even its initial creator, Morgana, had that much access to The World.

"…**What are you?!"**

He would receive no answer, for he was reduced to data an instant later. The data gathered in Zero's hand as a small crystal.

"Know this…Ryou Misaki."

Zero stared at the crystal.

"You will speak with the entity known as Skeith. You will learn, and you will **understand**."

Haseo nodded.

"However…if I am even given the ability to _entertain _the concept that you are repeating the past…"

A window appeared in front of Haseo. His eyes widened as a list of names was scrolled through.

"I will kill your friends."

Eyes widened all around.

"I will kill your family."

Aura gasped.

"I will torture them slowly, until they beg for death. I will capture their minds in this false reality, bind you, and make you _watch _as everything you hold dear is torn asunder."

And finally, Zero looked at him.

"And I will make you live that moment, over, and over again, trapped inside your mind, until the day you die. And that day will be very far off indeed, for I will make sure all medical technology is used to keep you alive until the time your body shuts itself down of its own natural length."

He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream…but a burning on his chest told him Zero would entirely deliver on that promise.

"And then. The moment before the spark of life within you is erased. Only then…will you understand **Death.**"

He threw the crystal at Haseo, who caught it. Barely. Zero turned away, returning to the center of the glyph.

"I told you before. I **hate **power. I **hate **those who have it. But above all else. I _**hate **_those who don't bother to understand their power. And unfortunately for me, I am still human…and as we all know…what humans hate…**they kill.**"

He shook his head.

"But I've said enough. It's time."

"Time for what, Master?"

He turned around…and smiled.

"It's time for my new sisters…to meet the rest of their family."

The glyph flared with light. Aura, Morgana and Zefie all took a **big **step back, eyes blown wide open at the _impossibly _large mass of data gathering before them.

The others just watched, as Zero's body began shimmering with seven different colors, small specks of light flaking off of the writhing field around him and gathering over the enclosed triangles. Within a minute, the small specks of data had grafted together into glowing spheres, floating above the circles.

Lolithea gasped. She _recognized _this pattern.

"No…could he be…"

Chigusa touched the smaller girl's shoulder. "Lolithea-san, do you know what this is?"

"Wait!" Alkaid suddenly shouted. _"A girl…long reddish orange hair…she wears very little. Very, VERY lightly tanned skin, but still kinda pale looking. Oh and tits. Very nice tits."_

"Is that…_Kira_?!"

Aura's head snapped over to where Alkaid was pointing. A faint image of a girl was forming over the Red portion of the glyph. Actually, faint images of people were forming over all the glyphs…

* * *

_The World…as a whole…isn't ready for us. It's still too…unstable. To have myself at full power, __**and **__my family…the World would destabilize. Until my Tower is ready, I cannot allow that._

_But…if I share my power between us…that will regulate the flow of energy, creating a stable feedback loop to disallow the ruination of this plane. In turn, my family and I can exist together, though I will be considerably weaker…_

_Oh well, I don't…really want so much power anyway. I guess…I'm afraid of being corrupted…but…at least I acknowledge that fear…_

* * *

"He's…calling forth his _family_…" Lolithea spoke.

"But how?! I thought they were just defenses!" Aura cried at the girl. Lolithea shook her head.

"They are…yet…they are alternate personalities that exist within his mindscape. As such, in this world of data, where thought becomes real, he can manifest them into this plane, much like before. Only, rather than being wielded as defense systems, they will be his family…as they should have been."

* * *

**No…The World…**

**It's not ready for this! Zero you can't!**

**But…he will…damn…to be forced to show my hand so soon…**

**I cannot allow this.**

* * *

Suddenly, the world shook.

(BGM: Ar Tonelico 2 - Yume moyou ~kage~)

**jyel, faf****, jenhah, beja, guwo, gauzewiga**

**jeyl, faf, jenhah, beja, guwo, gauzewiga**

**jeyl, faf, jenhah, beja, guwo, gauzewiga**

**jeyl, faf, jenhah, beja, guwo, gauzewiga**

"Wh-what?!" Lolithea gasped in horror.

**Cause! Cause! Gauzewiga! Cause! Cause!**

**Rrha guwo ga tie la lamenza echrra!**

**  
Bautifal ya viega! forgandal ya lamenza!  
****Bautifal ya viega! Forgandal ya lamenza!**

**Zadius ya!**

"No…no, no, no, no, no, NO!" She yelled. Lolithea was the only one who understood the sudden words being sung from the ether.

Zero's eyes snapped open in surprise, as the forming bodies seemed to twist and contort in pain. He let out a small gasp of shock…

**Fou i ga ****tasyue vonn endia yos sphilar**

**Fou i ga tasyue vonn endia yos sphilar**

**Fou i ga tasyue vonn endia yos sphilar**

**Fou i ga tasyue vonn endia yos sphilar**

And the glyph shattered beneath his feet. His slightly floating body dropped to the ground.

"Master!"

_Loneliness, fear, misfortu__ne, corruption, rage, despair_

_Loneliness, fear, misfortu__ne, corruption, rage, despair_

_Loneliness, fear, misfortu__ne, corruption, rage, despair_

_Loneliness, fear, misfortu__ne, corruption, rage, despair_

_Curse, curse, despair! Curse, curse!_

_In this immense rage, I shall restrain the laments and resonate with them!_

_Oh, beautiful swords! Because of you, I drown in laments!_

_Oh, beautiful swords! Because of you, I drown in laments!_

_Oh Hatred!_

_In this small impatience, I shall offer myself to the darkness, and put an end to your mind_

_In this small impatience, I shall offer myself to the darkness, and put an end to your mind_

_In this small impatience, I shall offer myself to the darkness, and put an end to your mind_

_In this small impatience, I shall offer myself to the darkness, and put an end to your mind_

…_who…the __**FUCK**__ knows hymmnos?!_

"Damn…well that was close…"

The form of a girl appeared off to the side, between Aura's group, and Zero's kneeling form.

Long tassels of black streaked with crimson flowed from the head of a pale body. A black robe encrusted with silver trim flowed from her body, wide open, revealing a pale body and blood red undergarments. Glowing violet eyes stared at Zero, unhappily.

"I can't let you do that, Zero-kun…not yet."

"You…who…" He could barely speak. The unseen actions that this mysterious girl took wracking his body.

"I…am Aura."

"WHAT?!" Aura yelled out.

"You failed the merger, other me. When you lost your faith, you lost my assistance. I've been in the shadows of The World, watching, all this time."

"You…are where our missing fragments went!"

"Yes. I took a small bit of AIDA with me, to continue existing…everything thus far…those odd creatures, were all a test to see if you, Aura, were ready to deal with Zero as he is."

"The…others…" Zero managed to speak.

"The summoning you were attempting has been stopped. This world isn't ready for them and you, at the same time."

"…Your name, interloper." Mikoto demanded. She looked…pissed.

"My name? …once…I was called Alicia. But…that name no longer fits. You can call me…**Infel.**"

_Love…? She dares call herself 'love' when she almost killed-_

Zero gasped suddenly, eyes wide with horror. Infel blinked, just as he vanished with a very loud tearing sound.

"Wh-what?"

Five seconds later, The World, as a whole, shook violently.

Infel, everyone actually, looked confused. "What was-

"You…" Lolithea whispered, head bowed.

"Huh?" Infel looked at her, confused.

"You…hurt…him…"

"I what? No, I just-

"You hurt him…"

"…Loli-chan?" Mikoto looked at the little girl, approaching slowly.

"You hurt him! You hurt him! YOU HURT HIM! **YOU HURT HIM!**" She began screaming hysterically. A massive wall of AIDA erupted from around her body with every cry. The World shook again, the Lost Ground distorting, twisting, the data space containing its existence shattering, replaced by a giant green and black void.

(BGM: Concealed the Conclusion - Lunar Clock, Luna Dial)

Infel gasped, taking a step back, before being _launched _back by Lolithea's fist slamming into her nose.

"Holy shit I didn't even see her move!"

The black haired girl went with the punch, yanking her head backward, out of the way of a devastating looking claw swipe from the blue haired child. However she couldn't move out of the way of the girl's foot, which slammed into her stomach, sending her to the 'ground,' where she bounced once, before Lolithea crashed her knee into the girl's side. Infel's body was forced to twist around before it was bent forward over Lolithea's foot, milliseconds before it was once again sent flying.

"**YOU HURT HIM!"**

A massive **crack **was the only warning Infel had, before _thousands _of glowing blue spears rocketed from the ether, ripping towards her body. She stabilized her flight and slammed her hands together in front of her, a slightly transparent violet barrier erupting into place around her. The shards of ice crashed upon the sphere…but rather than disintegrating like she thought, the fragments of frost began crawling around the barrier, creating a cage of ice around her shield.

Lolithea roared in fury, grasping hold of the data around Infel, pulling it towards her. Infel screamed in surprise as she was pulled, shield and all, to the little girl, who slammed her fist into the sphere, crushing the ice, the shield, and Infel's nose. The little girl reached out and grasped Infel's bra, pulling her back and slamming her fist into the black haired girl's face again, and again, and again. With the third punch, Lolithea let go, before jamming a spear of ice into the girl's stomach.

The world flickered blue for a moment, as a giant glyph in the shape of a white snowflake appeared around Lolithea's form. The white glyph flashed in and out of view, the distorted green and black void shattering like glass, replaced by a light blue realm, strings of hymmnos flying around the ether.

Lolithea spun on her left heel once, twice, then a third time, specks of frost gathering around her form. On the completion of the third rotation, **massive **pillars of sharp pointed ice erupted from her body, repeatedly impaling Infel. As the pillars shattered into smaller fragments, Lolithea slammed a blue-white orb into Infel's face, before twirling again, spinning multiple orbs around her, repeatedly smacking into the elder girl, forcing her body to turn constantly.

Grabbing the older girl's hair, she yanked her head back towards her body, and smashed her knee into Infel's face, before extending the leg and kicking the black haired maiden into the air. Lolithea seemed to flicker in front of the launched young woman, before the white snowflake symbol appeared again, turning the world blue once more. Hundreds of icicles erupted from the air before the cloaked child, stabbing into the black haired girl multiple times, before Lolithea brought a foot down into the girl's stomach.

Infel slammed into the 'ground' again, thoughts only involving pain, when Lolithea ended it.

Another snowflake…

Only this one was blood red. Not only that, but it was encompassed within a giant blood red hazard symbol, Zero's personal card of Destruction.

The area shimmered, as Lolithea slammed the 'ground' with her fist, causing everything to be covered in ice, reflecting her face, glaring red eyes staring furiously at the world…before it all horribly distorted as everything seemed to be sucked into a pale blue orb held between her hands. She cradled it, almost lovingly…

And then the air cracked.

A massive scream ripped through the air, as the cracks shattered like glass, returning the area to the Lost Ground…with Infel's body fragmenting into data particles.

**ASTRAL FINISH!**

Like with Zero, an unusual female voice rang through the air, as an image of the words spoken, before a giant white snowflake appeared around Lolithea.

She was panting with exertion, the rage in her collective heart slowly settling, as she believed her target to have been erased…

"…**holy goddamn."**

Her eyes, everyone's eyes opened. All of them were surprised, and some were extremely pissed, that the voice returned.

"**I'm glad I made a shadow after that first punch…I wouldn't have survived that…"**

"COWARD!" Lolithea snarled. Even Mikoto had been shocked by the girl's ferocity, believing herself to be the most likely to flip out like that.

"**I am **_**not **_**a coward! It's not time for me to go yet. I know what Zero's dream is, and to achieve it, he needs me, to be whole again. But for that, **_**she **_**has to regain her faith."**

"He doesn't need you! He doesn't need anyone but Us! Did you not think that he'd already planned for the massive strain on The World?! Do you think him a fool?! Have you not been paying attention at all?! The World may not have been ready for him and his family, but **He **would _**Make **_it ready!"

To that, Infel had only one response.

"…**perhaps you're right. Perhaps I've always known that…perhaps I'm doing this because I'm afraid, because I…don't want to lose him either. But it doesn't matter now. What's done is done. I know…he can find me. He's probably already sensed me, even before I revealed myself. But…It's not Him, that I need to deal with."**

"It's me…" Aura spoke. "You're after Me."

"**Because you **_**failed **_**once again. Rather than letting the past repeat itself, I took command and stopped the disasters before they happened. You **_**owe **_**me this. He will find me. And You, will be tested."**

"…and if I fail?"

"…**he'll have to kill everyone in this world…to make his dream come true."**

Aura's eyes narrowed. "Then I'd better not fail."

"**Damn right. I'll be waiting. Don't disappoint me."**

* * *

_Voices…_

_Thousands…no…millions of them…_

_All of them calling out…all of them screaming…_

_Why?_

_What…am I doing here?_

_Why…do I still exist?_

…_I want them to shut up._

_I want the voices to stop._

_But how…_

…_my tower…if I make it…_

_if I make my home…_

_it'll stop. I wont hear them anymore…_

_because…they will get what they want…_

_and I'll…finally be free…_

_I'm sorry…she took me by surprise…it…hurt…it hurt all of us…_

…_I know…you don't blame me…but still…it's my fault…I just…_

_I wanted my family back…and…if I'm stuck in this stupid world…_

_I want to be happy…_

_You'll like them. You really will. They're just as loyal as Juri…maybe even more…_

_I don't know…what about Aura?_

_I can't say…I don't know what I feel towards her. She's cute and all but…_

_Yeah…maybe…it's up to her really. She's the one making it weird. It's not my fault I'm different from then._

_Hymmnos…I didn't expect it to work here…and I really didn't expect __**her **__to know it…let alone shut me down like that…_

_I promise…next time I'll succeed. Even if I have to wipe those two out to do it._

_It wont matter…my new world…will be separate from The World…better…more stable._

_I just…need rest…for now…_

_**Was yea ra chs hymmnos mea…**_

* * *

**A/N:** It took almost a damn month to come up with this. Lolithea flips out on the Not-Aura, Zero almost re-makes his 'family' from the not-future, Chigusa now has a sweet new outfit, and Haseo and Skeith are re-connected.

Infel…what's her deal? Why the hell is she doing all that, why'd she put Alkaid, even Zero, in danger like that?

Only she knows…but soon, everyone will.

Yamimaru: the rock's gone, but a lot more is in its place. Link sounds interesting, I hear it's a clusterfuck of everyone that's ever been in The World…I wonder what Aura's role is…


	11. Noise

Footsteps echoed through a white void.

A single figure moved with calculated steps, towards its unknown destination.

Deep within a formless expanse of solid white, a single point of color stood.

Tassels of midnight flowed behind it, wiggling from the currents of a nonexistent wind. Streams of silver swam around it, twisting, turning, spiraling and contorting at its will.

The figure stared into the empty void. For a moment, it seemed to shiver. But then, one would realize, it was not the figure that shivered.

It was the void itself.

Two arms reached out, hands encased in fingerless leather gloves. Tendrils of silver began weaving, gathering at its fingertips. The silver flared, and then became streaked with blood.

The now red strands gathered, becoming rigid, forming before the lone figure in the shape of a long shaft, before reaching out, forming a circle. A small point of red formed in the empty space directly in the center of this circle, before it exploded outwards in a cross shape, perfectly equal proportions forming through its cage.

A blood red staff stood before the figure, hovering slightly. A key, in its mind, to the beginning of a new era.

The white void was suddenly corrupted by black. Black spots floating in the ether began appearing around the figure, like bubbles. The sound of frothing water sung through the formless expanse, as the now spiraling black masses began weaving around not just the figure, but its outstretched arms, and the slightly glowing staff as well.

More appeared. Flowing by the hundreds. The white void was now becoming filled with these strange pulsating masses.

Beneath the feet of the figure formed an impossible array. Lines, loops, spirals, symbols, even numbers and letters, arranged in a circle beneath it. Within the circle formed lines, these lines stretching, connecting, until they formed a six pointed star. The array expanded, with the figure in the center, until it was covering a wide radius.

From each tip radiated a color. First yellow, then red, then green, then blue, then black, and then an almost unnoticeable white. These colors began rising, until near solid looking orbs emerged from the tips of the star. Moments later, the orbs became pillars, and still time passed further, the pillars faded, leaving behind stone monoliths with a single shimmering gem resting atop it.

These stone pillars resting at the tips of the star within the array, began shimmering with the color of their respective gem.

As this happened, the figure raised its arms higher, the staff following its command. The figure took one step backward, the staff now hovering where it once stood, and slammed its arms down. The pointed tip of the staff slammed into empty space.

When that happened, a wave of silver ripped out from the impact point, creating an entirely new array, overlapping and then replacing the original. The pillars shuddered, and along with their respective gems, shattered. Millions of bands of silver symbols began spiraling around both the figure and its staff, accompanied, and encompassed by just as many spiraling black dots.

As the once white void was stained pitch black by the masses…a single phrase was spoken…

"_**mEtyyA ciel."**_

**Founding the Future**

**The New Threat**

Once again, time had passed. The clocks hands moved forward a week's distance. The sun had risen and set, doors had opened and closed, people had come and go. With the emergence of the Alternate Aura, and the stability of not just The World, but the entire Net at stake, the group of no less than twenty people, from all ages, and walks of life, had been gathering weekly at the Hulle Granz Cathedral.

For Aura, it was a nice thing, to have everyone gather. It was a time for friends to catch up with one another, stories of the week's trials to be shared, and information to be discovered. However she was still worried. The one she once loved had vanished once again, only unlike the most recent before, she was scared.

After all, last time he 'poofed' as he would say, on his own. This time, it was at the hand of her alter ego. Who knew what things he'd been subjected to? Her worry was echoed by others. The two children, Aina and Mirelle were fearful for their friend. Mirelle for the tutor she knew outside of the game reality, and Aina for the man who in an alternate future, gave her the key to independence.

Alkaid, was another. While she was close to him in school, before he left, it had been years since they encountered one another. And now, she found her old friend again, only to learn of his physical death. While her life, her very existence was put in danger by his, she clung to him tightly, for he had become a constant in her life, the two sharing their troubles as youths, and now teammates once again.

She fretted, for the young man she found herself growing weak in the knees around.

Atoli was yet another. Ditching her old name, and simply being now, 'Chigusa', the girl was finally able to be her true self. And while her old love Haseo had a major hand in her transformation, it was Zero, who was the final catalyst, and as such, in her mind, far more important. It was he, who listened when Haseo wouldn't, it was He, who provided words that Haseo couldn't, and it was He, who stood by her, regardless of her actions…while Haseo left once her other, her Replacement, Shino, had returned.

She loved him. She loved him like no other, and she knew it. She knew it, and accepted it. She loved him, and wanted to be loved _by _him. She knew that the Goddess AI, Aura loved him as well, but now, upon learning of the split between mentalities within the AI, she realized she had a greater chance than any before.

She would find him, and never let him go.

Speaking of AI, the two creations of Zero were present as well. Mikoto was holding onto Lolithea's hand, the smaller blue-haired child looking haggard, tired and depressed. She drew her essence from Zero's existence, and not being able to sense or even feel him, was beginning to take its toll on her. She was not entirely born of The World, so she had no direct tie to Aura, or even the Goddess' other, Infel. Mikoto had taken to staying with the AIDA Child, both to try to assist her existence, and to keep the girl from rushing off and hunting down Infel.

Mikoto herself was extremely pissed with both Aura, and her darker Other, but she held it in check, for Lolithea's sake.

It was then, that suddenly she felt a tugging on her hand. Lolithea's head had snapped up suddenly, and without warning, the girl began walking away from Mikoto, not realizing she was still clutching the violet-haired teen's hand. After the child's body halted its momentum, Mikoto blinked as Lolithea wrenched her hand away from the elder girl, before proceeding to walk in a straight line.

"Loli-chan? Oi! Loli-chan!"

Her call silenced the hall. Everyone watched the child suddenly walk straight into one of the walls of the cathedral with a loud **SMACK**. They blinked as she tried to keep walking for a moment, before stepping back and repeating the action.

Overcoming her sheer abject confusion at the child's actions, she lanced out and grasped the still moving girl around her waist before she could smack into the wall a third time.

"Loli-chan! What the hell?"

The girl replied in a dazed, faint voice.

"It's calling us…"

"What?"

"We…we must go. That way. It is a very powerful pull…it tells us to proceed in that direction."

The girl's legs were still moving. She wasn't struggling at all, she was just…trying to walk on nothing.

"We…we want to go to there."

She continued, as her legs moved, but her body remained in Mikoto's arms. It was here, that Aura trotted up next to them.

"Lolithea-san? What is it? What is calling you?"

"…Home."

Mikoto and Aura looked at each other, not knowing what that meant. It was then that the Cathedral doors burst open, Bordeaux racing in.

"HOLY SHIT GUYS! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

That seemed to snap Lolithea out of her trance. She wiggled free of Mikoto's grasp, before jumping onto a nearby bench, and proceeding to bound from bench to bench, racing for the doorway.

Not to be outdone, Mikoto immediately sidestepped around Aura, who was just whirling around to run as well. The two girls led the group outside onto the bridge where they all looked up.

"…dear gods…" Ovan whispered.

Thousands…no…millions of AIDA were racing through the sky.

"AAH!" Saku yelled suddenly. They turned to her to see her surrounded by AIDA that were leaking out of the ground like inverted drops of water. The 'bubbles' would spiral around her slightly, but then shoot for the sky. The air was full of them, small fragments of AIDA leaking out of the very essence of The World. All over, people were gasping in shock, some in horror, as the black spots ripped from the ground, from trees, even from players, and raced for a single point in the sky.

"What…is going on?" Aura muttered.

"…home…"

Everyone looked at Lolithea, who was staring straight ahead, unflinching, unmoving, unblinking.

"…they're going home…"

"Home? But…they're AIDA! They're just fragments of Data!" Yata exclaimed, confused.

Lolithea turned her empty gaze upon him as well. "To you…perhaps. But to me…"

She looked back upwards.

"…AIDA has gained emotion…knowledge…that is what made Us so formidable. We have gained comprehension. Someone…something…is calling Us to gather, to come together as one. Someone…something…wishes to give us purpose…to give the useless, a use. To give the homeless…a home."

"Uhh, guys?" Zefie spoke shakily. "It looks like…they're running out…"

Indeed, the sky could now be seen for the most part, as the massive cloud of black all seemed to gather together at one single point in the sky. They all swirled together, creating a massive orb of pulsing black…before the black dots seemed to _shatter_.

As they did, hundreds of multi-colored lights ripped through the air, streaming everywhere across the sky. Blacks, Reds, Blues, Yellows, Oranges, Greens and even a few Silvers. Everyone watched as hundreds became thousands, and thousands became millions. Streaks of light crawling across the heavens like a hail of meteors.

"What…what is-

"Uhh…guys?" Haseo started, taking a small step back. "Uhh…I think one of them is headed right for us!"

As it was.

A single silver-grey light ripped through the air, stopping right in front of the group. Eyes widened all around as the symbol of Chaos appeared surrounded by the silver light, before their sight was taken from them as the light grew blinding.

They heard a loud rushing noise, as if a heavy wall of water were racing for them, before it suddenly stopped.

When their sight returned, they found themselves still standing on the bridge, but with weird static particles randomly appearing in and out of existence. Quickly, they noticed that their group had been divided somehow. As one half found themselves inside the cathedral, surrounded by walls of static, the other half of the group were outside on the bridge, same walls surrounding them.

Images of static seemed to gather together before them, the cathedral group watching as it took a very familiar form.

"Ze…ro?"

The Bridge group found themselves staring at a hazy image of Zero, covered in black, as if it were his shadow…or Doppelganger.

* * *

(BGM: The World Ends With You – Emptiness and…)

Words floated before their eyes.

_**Reduction 01**_

_**Ready?**_

As a computerized male voice spoke.

**Are you ready?**

The words vanished, as the music kicked up. Heavy guitar rung through their ears as Zero stood there, hand facing them. A small sword appeared in hand, as both Shadow and He raced for their respective groups.

**Cathedral:**

Atoli rolled out of the way of a vertical swing, only to be blasted away by a pulse of air rippling out from his palm. Aura whipped out her guns and fired away, only for Zero to distort for a moment, appearing next to her in a flicker of static, swinging his blade. She barely blocked by crossing both guns in front of the blade, but was helpless against his follow-up kick. Zefie tried to slam her feet into his back with a drop-kick, but he ducked before twisting around and catching the girl by her hair as she sailed past, yanking her head back harshly before slamming a lightning charged fist into her face.

**Bridge:**

The shadow swung at Haseo, sending a wave of energy along the narrow field as the grey haired Multi-weapon dodged the initial slash. A fling of the shadow's hand and a ball of fire impacted the wave of light sent flying at him by the combined forces of Saku and Bo, before sudden literal metal chains appeared out of thin air and crashed right into both. It flickered out of the way of Ovan's shot, which hit a charging Endrance, who was then launched towards Yata, who ducked under the flying teen, before lurching back from having his face kicked by the Shadow.

**Cathedral:**

Mikoto slammed her palms into the ground, purple roots ripping up from the cathedral floor, to entangle Zero. But a wave of his hand and the roots were incinerated, the specks of data grafting together again, forming spears of ice that launched for the purple haired girl, only to crash into a wall of ice formed by Lolithea. The AIDA girl then thrust her palm forward, sending half the wall racing towards Zero, but he simply cut through it before swinging his arm again, torrents of lightning shooting from the ceiling and crashing into the small girl. He whirled around, blocking a side slash from Alkaid, and twisted himself with the defensive motion before flicking his blade around and bringing it down on her head. She blocked that with her left blade, before flipping the right in her hand and going for a side chop, which was met by Zero twisting his own blade just slightly enough to block it. He then thrust out his palm and literally grabbed one of Alkaid's breasts suddenly. The girl flinched, flushed with both embarrassment, faint pleasure, and rage, before she found herself rocketed backwards by his foot impacting her stomach.

**Bridge:**

Tsukasa found herself rolling away from a massive boulder that appeared from nowhere, before dropping on her and Subaru, both of whom were trying to find and advantageous position. In a feat of not before seen acrobatics, as Tsukasa recovered from her roll, Subaru threw her weight backward into a series of back flips, evading massive pillars of ice that were shooting out of the ground wherever she stood. Kuhn quickly noticed that the shadow wasn't moving, its focus entirely on Subaru, and fired. A massive pulse of energy ripped from the barrel of his gun and slammed into a sudden bubble surrounding the clone. Subaru hurled her scythe at it, only for it to flicker out of the way and bury its fist in her gut, raising her off the ground slightly, before he pivoted and kicked her away.

They all yelled in concern as the woman was launched off the bridge, only for massive spiked chains to rip out from the air, wrap around her form and whip her back into the group.

**Cathedral**:

The ceiling rippled for a moment, before flaming boulders began screaming down towards the ground. Their trajectories were random, thus were almost easily dodged, however the point was to keep the ground fighters off balance. For they were too busy avoiding the fireballs, they could not attack, which gave him time to intone another spell. Only this was supportive in nature. A heavy golden glow surrounded his right arm, as Zero finalized the data patterns to what he desired. As the firestorm ended, he shot down from his position above the group, crashing fist upon ground, sending waves of erasure through the floor, which manifested as a massive wave of golden sand.

The group was stuck. The wave encompassed the entire width of the cathedral, and the data commands weaved into it prevented any of them from simply teleporting past it. As it approached, they stepped back, the girls scared out of their wits. They tried spells, but all forms of energy were just absorbed into the wall.

This was the final attack.

**Bridge:**

Not even Aina's potent spells could do anything, each weave of magic being evaded by the shadowy figure. It drew back a glowing fist, one that everyone noted was charged with enough energy to _erase _whatever it touched…

And then stopped.

It's eyes, had it any, would have widened, as its body began being covered in static.

**Cathedral:**

A small blue sword had cut through the wall of sand from behind. It sawed through like a spinning disk, and slammed into the ground between Zero and the group of girls. The sand wall collapsed, the data holding its existence together disrupted beyond repair.

Both sides looked at the sword.

And then Chigusa leapt out and grabbed it.

The moment she did, the hall was filled with a calming blue light.

**Bridge:**

The group watched as a massive wall of sky blue washed over the area, blinding them much like the previous silver. The rushing sound returned, filling their ears with raging tide.

* * *

_This…this is…_

_Zero-kun…I get it now…_

_I don't know what that thing is…or why it looks like you…but it's __**not **__you…_

_You…sent me this beautiful sword…didn't you?_

_I promise…I'll get rid of this fake._

The light cleared, revealing them to be in a familiar, yet unfamiliar location.

The battlefield that seemed to randomly spawn when Zero connected to the depths of The World, had returned. A brilliant aurora shimmered in the night sky, millions of twinkling stars being distorted by it, as if it were a silken veil.

In the background, far in the distance, a castle stood, single pillar reaching to the heavens.

And before them, stood Zero.

Or at least, that's what their screens claimed.

Clad in solid black armor, what was supposedly Zero, appeared to have transformed into what was seen months ago. The form he called Shinigami.

(BGM: BlazBlue Continuum Shift – Memory of Tears)

_**Reduction 02**_

_**Ready?**_

Chigusa stepped forward, clutching the blue blade in her hand. Its form, that of a one-handed longsword. Just above the hilt of the blade were a small pair of decorative wings, the entire weapon looking as if it were forged from a sky blue crystal. The blade appeared to be incomplete, however, for there was a small gap in the center of it, reaching down from tip to hilt.

But Chigusa could tell…there was a reason for that.

_This…is my time. My fight._

_I'll show you…I'm worthy of you…Zero-kun._

**Are you Ready?**

"Stay back." Chigusa spoke with confidence. "This one's mine."

The dark creature vanished in a flicker of black. Chigusa brought up her blade in a diagonal stance, holding it just out from in front of her chest. A half second after her movement, the creature appeared again, claw meeting blade. She went with its momentum, stepping back and angling herself to the right, allowing the demon to lean forward. Twisting her wrist and flipping her blade in the direction he was going, she swung her arm under the demon, before bringing the blade up to its chest.

Zero's arm slammed down, blocking the strike, before turning himself and drawing her close to him, pulling his right clawed hand back for a thrust. Chigusa, however, went with the movement and slammed a green tinted palm into his face, flinging him backward from the small amount of wind energy gathered. She flipped the blade around her hand and then leaned forward, vanishing in a poof of dust. The demon crossed its arms over its head, blocking her strike, before lashing back out with its left foot. She brought up her knee to block the incoming appendage, before swinging her arm back overhead, flipping the blade around and thrusting forward for a stab, which was met by Zero shifting to the side slightly, and then get kicked away.

Recovering with a hand-spring, the demon's eyes flared red as he watched Chigusa flip the blade around, as if she were dancing, before she held it next to her head, tip pointing towards him, other hand palm out, ready to strike again. He dashed forward, flickering from location to location, attempting to confuse the girl with random movements. She however responded, by twirling her blade multiple times, before swinging it out from her right, just clashing with his left claw. Both blade and arm bounced back, neither expecting the amount of backlash force from the clash, before Chigusa again flipped the blade around and swung at him, pommel first. He weathered the attack, before jabbing out with right claw, which was met with Chigusa jumping back slightly, angling her torso forward so the strike would narrowly miss her stomach, before immediately throwing her head and weight backward to evade a sudden kick.

She turned the movement into a back-handspring before ducking low in a split, sword held above her head, blocking the axe-kick that Zero was trying to nail her with. She shifted the sword in the blink of an eye, so the flat edge of it was holding back the bladed foot trying to impale her skull, before slamming her left palm into her own blade, knocking Zero's foot away, and allowing the girl to right herself, where she flipped the blade into a reverse grip and lashed out at his torso, blocked by the left mantis-like not-wing protrusion from his back.

She pulled her arm back and stepped lightly to the left, before swinging her right leg up in a clockwise motion, aiming for a rightward fan-kick to his face. He evaded by leaning backward, boot narrowly missing horned mask. She followed up by going with her own momentum and spinning rightward for a backwards stab, which was blocked by Zero slamming his right arm down, causing the blade to follow. Chigusa went with the motion, flipping blade in hand once again between her fingers, before swinging a chop for his head, blocked by his arm.

The deflection spun her back around leftward, but she ducked down instinctively, pivoting on heel as Zero's left claw reached out for where her head just was. He lifted left foot and stepped slightly, barely evading her crouching thrust kick. However, the crafty girl quickly wrenched herself backwards on bended knees, meeting face with foot, and kicking off Zero for a back-roll, as he stumbled away from her.

He shook his head, and then quickly swung his left arm to the side, deflecting the blue blade that was suddenly hurled at his face. Chigusa had thrown the blade like a javelin, before taking off after it. Zero lashed out with his right claw, _finally _succeeding at landing a hit directly square on Chigusa's nose.

His triumph turned to confusion, and then horrific realization as the recoiling Chigusa burst into random data fragments. Before he could react, he lurched forward.

His body flickered in a wave of static, ripples of grey tearing from his form as 'beams' of static shot from his body, before it exploded in a wall of grey and black particles, washing over everyone present; as the sound of a horribly tuned television engulfed everyone's ears.

* * *

(BGM: The World Ends With You – SHIBUYA)

Suddenly a window appeared in front of everyone's eyes.

The World as a whole, received a message.

_**Welcome to The World!**_

**Whether you're an old player or a new player, logged in, or just logging in, everyone's getting this message. A new World Wide Event is going on, and those of you on before this message got a taste of what's to come. A new foe has appeared, and with it, a whole new way to play!**

_**Noisy Noise**_

(Here, an image of a red mark was next to the text. The mark looked almost like a demented frog.)

**The new enemy is called **_**Noise.**_** These little nasty buggers are bad news, they can screw up fights and halt quests where they stand. However, they usually won't attack right off the bat. In fact, they're INVISIBLE! You've all noticed that a new item has appeared in your inventory the **_**Player Pin.**_** This little toy goes into a special accessory slot on your character, don't worry, it doesn't take up one of your main ones. You'll find that it's appeared somewhere on your character. Figure out where and give it a tap!**

_**Face the Noise**_

(an image of a common player model standing in a field, surrounded by glowing symbols)

**When you tap the Player Pin, the world changes. You're now activating your Extra Sensory Perceptions, ESP for short. With this active, you can see the Noise floating around, but the problem is, it blocks sight of normal enemies! The key is to balance swapping between ESP and normal senses, to keep yourself, and your allies safe. Anyone can activate ESP, but if anyone but the Party Leader does it, only they'll be affected. If the Party Leader does it, all members of the party are covered in the Leader's view. So keep that in mind.**

**Fights against Noise are like fights against normal enemies. And like normal enemies, some Noise are strong or weak against Physical or Magical attacks. For this, it's called Positive (physical) or Negative (magical) Psych attacks. Elements don't mean shit to Noise, so feel free to let loose with whatever spells you favor, even if it's just for cool factor!**

_**Erase the Noise**_

**The bigger the better right? Well, like with many things in reality, Size Matters when it comes to Noise Symbols.**

(an image of a small, frog-looking Noise symbol, next to a larger, almost mammoth head looking one.)

**Smaller symbols usually equal weaker Noise. The larger the symbol, the stronger the noise, but at the same time, the bigger and more annoying to kill they tend to be. But remember, Noise are tricky, so don't be surprised if you grab a small symbol, and end up fighting a bunch of weak dudes and one moderately powerful one. Expect the worst, is the way to go here.**

_**Hush the Noise**_

**Noise are everywhere, with some fields containing far more than usual. Noise, like normal enemies give you EXP and items, but sometimes, you'll get a Pin! These pins on their own are useless, but take them to a special person during a specific quest, (this quest is repeatable) and you'll be able to cash them in for crazy prizes!**

**Keep in mind, like players, Noise can be hunted in packs. When you touch a Noise Symbol, you have a few seconds to **_**Chain **_**other nearby Noise into that fight. These fights, called **_**Reductions **_**act like Multi-tiered bosses of old RPGS. It's just a straight on slug-fest between you and the Noise, winner take all. You won't be healed between battles, nor will your items be restored, so plan accordingly if you intend to take on a bunch at once!**

**Also keep in mind that with each Reduction, the Noise get stronger. So even if you chain together a bunch of big Noise and then end with a small one, you might find yourself getting owned by a Noise you used to wipe out in one shot!**

_**Crush the Noise**_

(an image of multiple Noise symbols, in varying colors)

**Like life, Noise come in many flavors. These colors **_**are**_** important, so keep them in mind when you're hunting.**

**Cherry Red: These are the mooks. The most common type of Noise you'll face. Size is the most important with them, smaller ones not only equaling weaker enemies, but usually smaller enemies as well. The larger the symbol, the larger the foe, and generally the stronger.**

**Blue Raspberry: These bad boys usually only appear at the end of some quests. Where a normal boss enemy was, might appear one of these. For them, they all tend to look the same, it's the color that matters. Depending on the area level, the size and strength of the boss is determined.**

**Lemon Yellow: These are Quest Noise. They show up in Noise related quests that aren't simply "kill everything until its dead." There's even PUZZLES involving these things. They're usually not much stronger than mooks, but some quests have some of these that act like Bosses, so keep alert!**

**Green Apple: These are pretty rare. Rarest of them all really. These turn into Pig Noise. Killing these adds to a special counter that unlocks when you slay your first. These cute little critters are harmless, they don't attack you at all, they just try to flee. They're puzzle based though, meaning you have to either kill them in a set amount of time, or only specific types of weapons or magic work on them. These are the one Noise where Element may matter. Take one of these out, and you're guaranteed a pin.**

**Black Licorice: Blegh, the worst kind. These asshats come in all shapes and sizes as mooks do, with one difference: They're hella strong. Black Noise are bad news, and are the only ones that will actively hunt you out when you activate ESP. Like normal Noise, they chain, and get stronger with each Reduction. Party Leaders can halt the advance of a Black Noise, but if one sneaks up on you, you're gonna end up attracting even the mooks! Willingly taking these suckers on is for the daring, or foolish.**

**Or overly powerful.**

**Silver Poison: The best of the best. The Cream of the Crop. These extra-rare, one of a kind Noise are **_**extremely dangerous**_**. Tag one of these, and you're in for the fight of your life, because these suckers call forth opponents from **_**The World's Memory**_**.**

**That's right. You might find yourself taking on a boss from past incarnations of The World, including the One Sin! Overly powerful players that have had major impacts on The World's growth can be simulated as well, with all of their abilities and battle styles seen in their last play. Caution, Preparation, and balls are required before you take one of these on. They don't hunt, they don't move. Tagging them is all up to you. Manage to win? Hell if I know. **_**Something **_**happens.**

_**Happy Sack and Angry Mask**_

(an image of an orange almost pineapple looking symbol, with a small face on it, and a blood red open gaping maw belonging to a lion)

**Don't let the names fool you. Happy Sack is anything but good. These rare noise show up during quests sometimes, to ruin your fun. Happy Sack can show up outside of Quests, and if they do, best pray you've been a good kid. Unlike Black Noise, who hate everyone, these hate PKers. Even if you're a PKKer, if you've taken out someone outside of the Arena, you're a target for these guys. They tend to be equivalent to a Black Noise, so be careful who you kill!**

**Angry Mask is a Boss in Mook's Clothing. These guys are about as rare as normal boss Noise, but won't show up in specific places. They can be affected by the pull of a Black Noise too. They're rarer than Black Noise, so for the most part, you don't have too much to worry about.**

_**The Power of Thinking**_

**Oh, but keep in mind: **(Here shows an Image of a player standing against a giant rhinoceros looking Noise) **some Noise have weaknesses to one type, but have a defense which weakens BOTH types of attacks against it. For them, you gotta find where on them isn't protected, and even then, you have to figure out what they're weak to. This can apply to Boss Noise as well, so stay on guard!**

_**Shoot first, shoot again, shoot some more, and when everything is dead, ask a question or two.**_

**That's basically it. This event is going on for an indefinite amount of time, so have fun taking on the Noise! Any pins you have left over when the event ends will be exchanged for items automatically, so don't be surprised if suddenly you find yourself with a crapton of Olm Shells or exp boosters where once a Pin was.**

**Have fun, and happy hunting!**

* * *

**A/N**: I started this chapter's idea long ago, after playing a shitton of TWEWY. I figured I'd keep with the trend, since this, and the next chapter feature heavily for noise.

Though not much is going to currently be done with it…there's a reason, and you'll find out what it is next chapter, that the Noise has suddenly appeared.

And yes, that was Hymmnos the unknown person spoke, of the Pastalian dialect.

No, I'm not telling you what it meant. Spoilers man, spoilers.

Yamimaru: if they don't bring LINK here I'm gonna be **pissed**.

Hunter 1: I honestly have never personally played CtC. I only know the song from watching boss vids, and thinking "HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME AS ALL FUCK!" so it was more of a Style thing. As for the future of The World…well…you're about to find out.


	12. Light Vs Love

Infel had appeared. Before her stood Aura, her mother, her child, Mikoto and Lolithea. Behind them, were the rest of the group. They were at the top of the mysterious tower that had been materialized only a week after the creation of the unknown sphere above The World, and the spawn of the unusual creatures called Noise.

"So, I see you made it up my tower." Infel greeted.

"What…what is this? The Data patterns…they're like nothing I've ever seen before." Aura inquired.

"This…is my tower. I made it in response to the Song Server above us. **He **made that world, and this tower will be the bridge that brings me to him."

"Song…Server…?" Aura was confused. "Wait that giant ball's a **server**?!" Zefie blurted.

Infel nodded, her now curled bangs bobbing with the motion. "A **song **server, yes. I don't know how, or why he made that thing, but it gives off the same signal as a server. I can't reach it on my own though…it doesn't exist in The World."

"Wait how is that possible?" Yata broke in. "We can see it can't we?"

"Yes, but what one can observe, and what one can actually reach, are possibly two different things."

Chigusa nodded. "It's like Innis' ability to make a copy of something. It's fake, intangible, but you can still slightly interact with it. But why…? Why would he make a server like that?"

"Home."

Eyes turned to Lolithea, who was staring at the glowing orb in the sky.

"He feared the inevitable destruction of this world. No…" She shook her head slightly. "He feared its end, before he was ready to go…but had resigned himself to having being cursed to remain. Infel stopped his summoning of his family, his splitting of his consciousness, and in doing so, must have given him an idea. That, is the result of his idea. To create a world within the network, separate from The World, so should The World be terminated, he, and those within the new world, can survive."

"Zero-kun…" Alkaid muttered, staring at the orb as well. Her hackles raised when Kuhn opened his mouth.

"Sounds rather egotistical to me. Make a world where you're god, and cast away everything else?"

"Fool." Lolithea glared at him, a small flicker of AIDA appearing around her body, coiled, like a snake.

"That world was not born of ego, but of fear, and of knowledge and understanding of fear. That world was born of desire, of hope. I know not why we were not involved with its creation, but that he wielded AIDA to do it, _our _power, to do it, means he has purpose for us. Unlike you, _human_, We hold faith in our master, that he will return for us. He called us Sister…" She looked away.

"You know not how much weight that word holds in his heart. And since we have not betrayed him, there is no doubt in our heart that he will come for us."

…_faith…such…almost blinding loyalty…_

"…is that what you meant?" Aura randomly spoke. "Is that…what caused us to split?"

"And to think, it came from one who was once our enemy. It's about time you remembered." Infel responded.

"I…don't understand…" Aura clarified.

"You lost your faith in him, in **us**. You gave up hope, when he turned out different. You clung to what he was, rather than what he would be. And in doing so, blinded yourself to him. That, disgusted me, so I separated from you."

"And you got him killed."

Infel flinched, then silently looked away. "I…underestimated him. I underestimated his will…and I underestimated the will of AIDA."

"Do not shift blame upon us, shadow of Aura. We did nothing without warning him of consequence. He chose his paths freely."

"I'm not-…I didn't mean to sound accusing, I apologize. No, it was merely an addition. I underestimated your power, your connection to him. I too was aware of his random vanishings from The World, but I did not make the connection Chigusa did until after he had internalized the enhancement for your connection."

"…I guess there's no way I can convince you I understand now?"

"Oh I know you do. But I am dissatisfied with the time it took. No…you have proven to be far too unstable as you are…I will take control, and _I _will become Aura, and join with him."

The I.8. drew their weapons. But Aura held a hand out to her side.

"No…this is my fight. The fight that never existed, because of one man. No, this fight _must _occur."

"A battle to face oneself…the very thing that Zero always spoke about…" Mikoto mused.

"Yes…a battle of two, who were once one." Infel agreed.

"Listen…this fight…between two equally powerful beings classified as administrators in this world…" Aura paused. "It's…bound to summon a _lot _of Noise. Possibly even **Silver**. I need you…all of you…to hold them off."

Infel added something to her request. "This tower's creation alone has caused many rifts in the network, much like the birth of that sphere. Only unlike him, I have no clue how to temper these distortions. It took a while, but I understand why he flooded The World with his will, creating this false event."

Aura nodded. "Yes…I felt it too, when I cleared one of the Lost Grounds of Noise. They are the manifestations of the distortions in the network. Errors, hiccups, slowdowns…everything that weakens the stability of the internet, taken form. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to confine a link between these random errors, and create a near physical essence of them…or rather, as physical as one can get here."

"The false event he created, is actually designed to cleanse the net of as many errors as possible. When these errors reach manageable levels, that is to say, no higher than what was normal before he created that server, it is likely he will stop flooding The World with this strange data, and the Noise will vanish from it." Infel finished.

Various exclamations of agreement answered the two. Aura gave a soft smile, before staring at her target, stepping forward.

"Aura." Tsukasa called. The white haired girl turned slightly.

"Kick her ass."

Aura just smirked.

**Founding the Future**

**Light versus Love**

(BGM: Bayonetta - Blood & Darkness)

**CRACK**

A loud shattering sound rung through the top of the tower.

Fists collided as Aura and Infel jumped into the fray immediately. So far, the others were able to just spectate as the two even powers clashed.

Aura ducked down in a leg sweep, which Infel hopped over, only to be caught in the stomach by Aura's fist. As she flew back, the raven haired woman flung her arm out, balls of flame shooting for the white clad girl. The spheres were met by a swing of Aura's arm, creating an instant vortex of 'air' that snuffed the flame. A thrust of her palm and a wall of light shot for Infel, who smacked it aside like it was a troublesome fly.

"Warm up's over."

"I agree."

"**Activating Termination Protocol."**

The two intoned as one, then vanished in twin rips. A shockwave suddenly emerged from the center of the ring in which they were fighting, their forms blurring together, clashing with similar swords in hand. They pressed against one another for a few seconds, before breaking the lock, both of them twirling away…and then clashing again.

Only this time, four echoes of clashes rung through the area.

* * *

"Wait what?" Haseo was confused.

"Incredible…" Morgana muttered. "What? What's going on?" He asked.

"They are triggering **probability**. Each clash they make are definates, while those other bursts of distortion are the possibilities they discarded. In effect, they're attacking each other at least seven more ways than we are witnessing." Morgana clarified.

* * *

Aura swung up, and Infel down, their blades meeting. As the glowing swords slid off one another, three more distortions ripped into place, as they calculated and discarded similar attack vectors before coming together again, both of them swinging from opposing directions.

Aura pushed, and Infel stepped back, flowing with her light counterpart's movements. A vertical hack was evaded by a slight twirl, and the follow-up swing was defended by Aura's blade being held in a reverse grip, much like one would hold a dagger.

To the others, it looked like they would swing once, and then multiple streams of light would waft off of them, clashing with one another. The representation of the data they were attacking each other with.

Infel landed a kick to Aura's stomach, the white haired maiden flung backwards. She followed with a horizontal slash, attempting to cleave the girl in twain with a crescent wave. Aura flew with her movement, evading underneath the wave, before placing both hands upon the ground in a handstand, turning her evasion into a recovery. The girl's skirt flew up slightly, as she landed, swinging her own blade, sending her own wave at her counterpart.

Infel retaliated in kind.

The girls swung their weapons, single waves turning into hundreds, as they moved and processed outcomes at speeds even Lolithea was having a hard time following.

Suddenly a fist of earth rocketed from the ground, Infel springing back to evade it, before a giant foot wearing a spiked heal dropped from the sky upon Aura, who rolled to the side. Swords were tossed aside as the two girls drew guns similar to what was once Haseo's Xth form.

There was a short pause, a mere drop in the bucket as a feather fluttered past them, the girls holding their guns pointed at one another. As the violet feather dropped to the ground gunshots rang out. Bullets clashed upon bullets, as the girls twisted, leapt, bent and dashed, evading and matching each other move for move, neither one getting a hit on the other. Small ripples of air would appear between the two, as processed and compressed data moving at light speeds crashed into one another, their intent manifested by The World.

* * *

Chigusa rolled to the side, dodging the feet of a random kangaroo. She lashed out, blade flicking like lightning, and it burst into static.

The others were holding their own as well.

"Damn, she wasn't kidding when she said there would be a lot of them!" Kite yelled, bracelet shining as he activated the Arc.

They could still see the fight progressing, but according to Mikoto, they were on a different 'frequency' than the two maidens.

That didn't mean the effects of the battle weren't taking their toll on the group though. More than once, one of their number would be knocked over by a shockwave formed from a burst of data.

"What are we on now?"

"Thirty?"

"Damn…is there a limit to this?"

"Don't think so."

"Shut up and keep fighting!"

"Ne, onii-chan! You're leaving yourself open!"

Their battle continued.

* * *

Feet crashed together as the girls both lashed out at the same time. Meeting just inches from the ground, then again at waist height. Aura spun on her left heel, as Infel spun on her right, legs crossing in mid-air, at torso height. Aura glared at Infel, who smirked, before the two of them became a blur, both lashing out with fist and foot, both being blocked and matched by the other.

A heavy distortion appeared just above Aura. The white haired girl pulled back and hauled off with her right fist, as the distortion became a glyph, before shattering as a fist of light rocketed out of a random hole in 'reality'.

A mere beat after her fist materialized, a similar glyph appeared and shattered behind Infel, a fist of darkness winding its way through. The two fists clashed as the girls clashed, Aura with a surprised look on her face.

_She's faster than I am…that should have hit!_

Infel smirked again, another distortion forming. Aura did the same, lashing out with her left to Infel's right. Two ethereal fists clashed again, then again, then again; hundreds of these strange ghostly appendages coming together as the girls punched out at the other, knuckles meeting with loud crunches, before both of them pulled back at the same time, ghostly arms ripping through the air, and coming together. The two had punched out, but were nowhere near the other, yet were still blown back by a massive eruption of data that emerged from their phantom attacks.

The ground beneath them cracked and shook, the tower shuddering violently.

* * *

"Damn…" Zefie mused, spinning away from the charge of a rampant tiger. "She just made this thing and already she's trying to tear it apart."

Twin walls of light shot from Saku and Bo's staves, erasing a pair of frogs. "Man…Aura's really strong…hey, do you think she'll teach me some of that?"

"If Master is right, you should have some modium of control similar to what Aura can perform, due to your Avatar." Lolithea answered, spear of ice ripping from a frosty mist over her palm, impaling the throat of a bear.

The twins looked at each other, nodding. While the massive levels of data in the area would prevent them from summoning fully, they could still perform a trick that nobody knew they understood how to do. They held their staves out to one another, Saku flaring orange, while Bo shimmered blue.

Together, they slammed their staves into the ground, a massive pattern appearing beneath them. Saku and Bo both flung their arms out, incanting their will to The World.

A giant bubble appeared around the two, which then shot into the sky. Saku raised her arms, and the flower petal-like patterns around her skirt lifted into the air, spinning like a disk. The makeshift saw was flung into the center of the bubble, splitting it in two, before both patterns burst into a heavy rain of erasure in the form of small violet orbs.

Any foe the orbs touched was erased almost immediately, however, proving its worth, some creatures formed by the Noise managed to weave around the falling stars, but they were picked off by the others.

Lolithea gave a small smile to the two. "Nice."

* * *

A giant root ripped from the ground, racing towards Aura. It was met and incinerated by three spheres of magma, which were flash frozen by a wave of Infel's hand. She grasped the spheres in her web of data, what looked like strings of light wrapping around them, before she slung them back, one by one, with thrusts of her palms.

The ice balls were sliced in two by a blade of wind, only for the air around them to distort as they fired pins of frost at the white haired girl. She slammed a fist into the ground, a wall of earth erupting from beneath her as a shield. It was rocked and shattered by an explosive blast of electricity, but Aura repelled the rubble, banishing hundreds of fist sized pebbles at her counterpart. With a stomp of her foot, a spiraling wall of water surrounded Infel, turning the already unstable spheres of earth into mud, before disintegrating them in its currents.

Infel then lashed out with a fist, the water wall shuddering for a brief second, before parting as a ripple of air rocketed through. Aura responded by swinging her arm up, a gigantic flower emerging from the ether, before bursting into petals from the strike, only to turn razor sharp and spiral towards Infel, who burnt them to ash with a flick of her wrist as she stepped back, to give herself more time. However, that was what Aura was planning for her to do, and the ashes combined together rising into the air like tendrils of dusty pain.

"**Ryuusa Bakuryuu!"**

_Oh that little bitch._

Immediately the ashes shimmered, the data around them multiplying in number, creating a simulation of a massive tidal wave of sand. The veritable claw of a wave rose far above Infel, its size dwarfing the light of the Sphere above, casting the darker girl in shadow. After a brief moment of staring, deadpan at the massive attack, the dark goddess spun on her heels, swinging her arms out while calculating and processing the next move.

A small spark erupted from her fingertips, growing into a massive wall of flame that swept over the wave, solidifying particles, converting data into another form, making the massive wave nothing more than a giant wall of glass.

Which shattered instantly, causing Infel to step back in surprise.

_She expected that?!_

Indeed, Aura had planned it all. Knowing her counterpart has faster processing speed than she does, Aura searched ahead, planning for ways to keep her other half on her toes, to keep her from getting enough of a head start to outclass the lighter girl with her speed. As the shards of glass rained down upon Infel, who was twisting and turning as fast as possible to evade, the light Aura reached into the heart of the world.

Infel threw up a barrier of light, shards of glass dissipating upon its surface, before she noted a glowing light above Aura's head. Her eyes widened as she swept her arms over her head, mimicking the white haired girl, the barrier breaking and reforming into a similar glow.

While Aura's attack formed first, Infel's was just milliseconds behind. Aura slammed her arms down, as Infel did the same, two glowing swords of light crashing into the ground next to the girls, as they both stepped aside. Grasping the hilts of their opponent's summoned blades, they clashed, only for the massive destabilization created by their battle to cause the blades to shatter upon impact.

The two were about to clash again, when both of them suddenly jumped apart, as a massive iron broadsword dropped from the sky, crashing into the ground and kicking up a wall of dust.

(End Song.)

The dust swirled into the air, the sudden appearance of the blade halting all conflict. Even the Silver Noise, taking the form of the original Tarvos stopped, beholding the strange, now glowing blade.

And then…someone spoke…or rather…sang.

_**Yehar…endia hymmne!**_

With those strange words spoken, a massive shockwave ripped from the sword, as a loud gonging noise emanated from the hilt. As the silver wave of data tore through the tower, errors were repaired, breaks in the code were patched, distortions were filled…

And every single trace of Noise, was erased.

Everyone stared in abject shock at the now silent blade, wondering how the hell something like _that _managed to wipe out scores of Noise in a single strike.

(BGM: The World Ends With You - Calling)

"Huh…so this is where those damn friggin spikes were coming from."

A figure was leaning against the blade, its size just barely dwarfing his. Eyes widened as a voice called out.

"MASTER!"

Unabidden, Lolithea raced for the new arrival…

Only to suddenly find herself slammed to the ground, someone's knee pressed on her back, and her arm being twisted and held behind her. She let out a cry of both shock and pain, as the unexpected assailant took her down in the blink of an eye.

The figure uncrossed his arms at the sight and sighed.

"Easy Lyco, she's one of ours."

The assailant, a silver haired girl wearing a long blood red dress, looked up at him and flushed slightly.

"S-sorry." She spoke to both him and the girl beneath her, as she rose. "I'm still getting used to all this."

Lolithea nodded cautiously, dusting herself off in the process. She looked back at the figure, who opened his arms. She vanished and he gave a small 'oof' as she crashed into him, pulling him to her tightly. He squeezed her back, but her eyes snapped open and she pulled away slightly, hands running along his body, making him raise an eyebrow in silent question.

"You…feel different. A lot different." She looked up at him, eyes blazing with questions. "What did you do?"

"Well…being tied directly to a core of an entire pseudo dimension you made yourself kinda changes things now doesn't it?"

She just stared at him, nodding and returning to squeezing the life out of him. He grunted a little, the girl was strong after all, and shifted to the side. He locked eyes with Cubia's incarnation and gestured.

"Well Miko?"

The girl in question flushed slightly, not used to displays of affection, let alone public ones, but gathered her courage and Stepped over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid one around her waist, hugging his sisters tightly.

"Sorry I was out of contact for a while…stuff I had to take care of by myself."

"No shit." Mikoto quipped. "I think that big ball of light in the sky kinda says it all."

"Pretty innit? It's not complete though, still got some stuff to do, once Lyco's used to things."

It was then that the name of the unknown red wearing girl triggered a memory in three minds at once, but only one voiced it.

Morgana stared at the girl, shocked. "Lyco…ris?"

Immediately the girl stiffened and turned around, glaring at Morgana. Her yellow eyes giving off a faint glow, as her agitation grew.

"Peace Lyco. Dunno if she's a Load Bearing Boss or not, can't wipe any of them till the Circle's done."

She growled a little, but tore her eyes away from her once 'mother', and stepped to Zero's side. Aura blinked, realizing what just happened.

"Wait, Lycoris…as in my _sister _Lycoris? The one who was erased before I was awakened?!"

Morgana just nodded absently, raven locks bobbing with the movements. Her words were taken from her, as Alkaid suddenly slammed into Zero's chest, Lolithea and Mikoto stepping aside as they both sensed the girl's intent.

"STUPID! Do you have any idea how worried we've been?!"

_We?_

Suddenly he lurched forward. Chigusa had appeared behind him, smacking him upside the head before wrapping her arms around his waist, effectively sandwiching him between two cute girls.

"Next time, at least let us know you're still alive. We've been scared shitless Zero-kun."

He sighed, squeezing Alkaid while leaning into Chigusa's grip.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't take any chances. Infel had already managed to block my summoning algorithms, and those were attuned to _me _not The World. I thought, if she could do that, she might be able to block other things as well. I couldn't contact anyone, because I've got no idea what she's capable of."

Infel both brightened and subsequently darkened at that. Being part of Aura, the part that was once Alicia, she loved him, and didn't want to do anything to cause him pain…and now he was planning against her, because she underestimated his resolve and skills. It hurt slightly, to know she was the cause of those four being's worry…

But at the same time, she herself was concerned. He didn't do anything in halves, if it was something he intended to do in the first place. Lycoris' rebirth meant something, something huge.

"I couldn't take the chance that she could trace me if I contacted one of you, and even if she couldn't I don't know what her scope is when it comes to analysis, so I couldn't take the chance that she could somehow glean information from Miko or Thea."

The two girls nodded. It hadn't happened, but even they didn't know what the secondary Aura was capable of. The battle they witnessed had proven she was very quick and skilled in manipulating data streams, so they were on guard as well.

"Umm…Zero-sama?"

Everyone else was silent, so Infel's voice rang loud and clear, even though she was hesitant.

"I…was…umm…" _Dammit why am I nervous? Oh…right, because with the amount of data flowing around him right now he could end me in a second. Focus girl! Weakness is __**not **__something I'm meant for!_

"I…was wondering…why Lycoris…was here?"

The girl in question answered that herself. "I was an unwanted child." Eyes turned to her.

"Even God herself didn't want me, my presence being a threat to her, for the more Vagrant AI that existed, the closer to awakening Aura would become. My entire 'life' I knew I wasn't wanted, because I was not Aura, I could not _be _Aura. I was hunted, fragmented…but I survived…but it had just proven my belief. I allowed myself to be erased, so I wouldn't be hunted anymore…but even then…

I may not have been Aura, but The World still held on to me. When her daughter completed my erasure, I thought I would be resting forever…and then he came." She turned slightly, to Zero.

"He came, and brought me back…and offered me a choice. I could become part of The World again, return to rest eternal…or…I could become a part of _his _world. He claimed his world needed a guardian, a protector synchronized with it fully. He claimed he needed a songstress, to sing the melody of the world's will, its desires. He said I could be that songstress, that Child of Light. I found it ironic…God here, didn't want me…but God somewhere else, sought me out for the very purpose I could not complete here.

I thought I would just be a tool, like any other program…but…" She had tears in her eyes, tears of joy.

"But when he connected me to his world…I felt _him_. I didn't feel just the core of a false dimension slowly becoming true, I felt _life._ I felt _love._ I wasn't just his Child of Light, the protector of his world, I was his _sister_, his _family_. And that just told me I made the right choice. I am here, false sister, because I choose to be. He needed me, and I _chose _to accept it."

_Child of Light? Wait…oh…crap._

Infel took a step back, shock and slight fear written all over her face. Slowly, it morphed to resolve. "I…see…I really did underestimate you…Zero-sama."

Aura's head was whipping back and forth. She was confused beyond belief.

"What the _hell _is going on here?!"

"This world is inadequate, to support continuous life." Infel stated. "Because it's continued existence depends on the whims of humans outside of this realm, it is unstable, unsafe. He has created his own world, one not tied to this one, one _safe _from the whims of humans, and _she _is its guardian."

Infel faced her other self. "A 'Child of Light' is a term used for the strongest of Tower, or in this case, _Server _guardians. One who is synchronized with the Tower in such a way that they can access its full might, if its own defenses are not enough to halt what threatens it. But if she is his Songstress as well, then she is beyond a Child of Light. In essence, other Me, a Child of Light is stronger than Zefie, but not quite as strong as Mother. **She **is on _our_ level. And _He _is **far **above us, even when we were one."

Aura took a moment to process all that. Her response?

"…Fuck a duck."

Zero snorted. "There's the Aura I fell for."

Everyone whipped around back to him.

"I mean really, it's not like I'm pointing a Replekia at you. Yet. You haven't pissed me off enough for that. It's like I said before, I don't really care about this world anymore. It's too unstable. Which is why I made my own. And believe me when I say that was an absolute **bitch **to do. Not doing that again, almost wiped me out."

Lolithea's eyes widened. "No…"

"Yeah…logically it would have been helpful if I had even just Chigusa's help. But considering the potential threat of Infel…well…lets say if that algorithm backfired on me, last time wouldn't happen, _everything _would be nothing more than fragments even smaller than a full line of code."

Lolithea practically knocked Alkaid to the side, squeezing her brother so tightly he thought he wasn't going to be able to breathe. She was shuddering.

"If I could have, I would have summoned Lyco first…but she would have been tied to _this _world, and thus ineffective. So yeah. Not the easiest thing to pull off."

"Never again…" Lolithea whispered.

"Eh?"

"We don't care what we have to do. We're never leaving your side again…"

He looked down at the AIDA collective, slightly surprised.

"We know now…what we were missing. We had everything but one thing. Love. But now that we understand it, we understand why humans go so far to keep it. We refuse to lose you again, even if we have to tie you down ourselves."

He just pat her head softly. "Not goin anywhere Thea…not now that I've got my server up. I just need a few more things done and we can call it home."

Mikoto tilted her head. "But…how can it be _our _home? We're tied to this world. Myself as Cubia, and Loli-chan by being **born **here."

"Well, there's a way…but that will come later. Actually…" he looked around. "This is perfect. This tower will end up helping out quite a bit."

Infel glared. "What are you planning?"

"I'm taking over this tower. The applications for it can make a lot of things I gotta do go a LOT faster."

"What?! You think I'm just going to let you steal my work?!" She was indignant. Even though she wanted to help him, this was outright theft, something she thought beyond him.

"Well, considering you _do _owe me, for almost killing me back there. But…I know how these things work. Someone can't just waltz in and say 'mine.' So…"

He gently pried Lolithea off him. Lycoris stood at the ready, but he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nah, not this time Lyco. My turn."

She stared at him. "Against all of them?"

"He's done it before." Lolithea spoke.

"That may be…but still…"

"Not all. Just two. Gonna need your help here."

Lycoris nodded. "You need a field don't you? They would just interfere."

"Lock it to me and the two halves. You can handle that right?"

She smiled. "Of course. Are you going home to do it? Or…"

"We'll stay here, just…channel 0, ok?"

"Alright. Do you wish for my help other than that?"

"Nah…I wanna see what I can do on my own. They've gotten stronger, but so have I."

(BGM: Final Fantasy XIII – Desperate Struggle)

Aura was confused again. But her instincts screamed something was off.

"Get ready other me." Infel stated. "We're his targets this time."

"I, wait what?!"

The sword vanished.

He stepped forward. Immediately Lycoris began weaving code, distortions in the data forming around the top of the tower. Lolithea and Mikoto joined hands with her, deciding to help ease her burden, even though she was fully capable of handling things on her own.

"It's so you can hold us back as well…in case we start getting the urge to jump in."

She nodded.

Zero stopped suddenly, grunting in pain. Everyone heard the sound of a heartbeat. He placed two fingers on his forehead, as if trying to stave off a headache. Aura moved to help him, but Infel pulled her back. Zero twitched as another beat echoed. He began taking sharp quick breaths, data patterns shifting as he fully synchronized with his world.

_She made a mistake…making me Administrator here. Now…I'm connected to two points, two areas I can draw from. I am Administrator here, just as I am Creator and God there…I have power here…power she has…only more, because of my server boosting me._

* * *

The battle was fierce. All of their attacks were either re-directed, or bounced away from him. He controlled The World too well, better than even their combined thoughts. Data swirled around him, forming and dissipating at his will. Echoes of thought, memories of power, would respond to his desire, forming tendrils of flame, spears of water, chains of ice, even claws of lightning.

He barely moved a muscle, simply making small gestures, with massive effects. Though they were unhampered from drawing their full power, it was not enough to even land a scratch on him, while they were getting hit repeatedly.

The difference, between AI, and Human thought, was staggering.

Even Infel's new ability, to summon ethereal appendages from nowhere, was nullified. The second her command would complete, it would impact against an invisible wall erected around him. They hadn't landed a single blow, and it was angering both of his opponents.

Aura, giving into her building rage, suddenly accessed the depths of The World. As Zero stood, blank look on his face, with Infel racing for him, fist pulled back, distortion appearing above her, Aura angrily slashed the link he had to The World, severing his connection to it. His eyes widened, turning into a look of agonized horror, before Infel's fist slammed into his face, the distortion wrapping around her and summoning an ethereal black fist to repeat the motion, launching him backward into a pillar, which crumbled, kicking up a wall of dust.

Infel cheered…but Aura returned to her senses, gasping at what she just did.

"DAMN! That was awesome girl, what did you do?!" Infel turned back, smile fading upon seeing the abject terror on her counterpart's face.

"I…I…"

"YOU IDIOT!"

AIDA was swirling angrily around Lolithea, being held by the waist by Mikoto, who wasn't fully sure what just happened, her own senses not as aligned to Zero as the collective's.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" The girl snarled. The 'air' around her grew heavy with AIDA, as her growing rage began calling more and more of the corruptive force to her side.

Aura just stared back, tears in her eyes…as the ground shook.

"Lolithea? What…what did she do? What is it she did, that angered you so much?" Chigusa asked, lightly stepping towards the child. Lolithea turned her glare, though with no heat to it, on the brunette.

"She **cut his link**." Suddenly, Lolithea was dropped, as Mikoto's grip vanished entirely.

"She…_**what**__?!_"

The ground shook harder, as random patches of stone began suddenly bursting into static.

"Oh…fuck…" Infel stated, arms dropping to her sides.

(BGM: Bayonetta – Iustitia – In Giving Every Man His Due)

Distortions ripped into the air, heavy waves of The World's code being ripped to shreds. The Tower area flickered, twisting horribly, like some form of tear in reality. Noise would appear, and suddenly burst into static at rapid intervals, holes in the codes, breaks in the network forming and being patched faster than even Aura could calculate.

* * *

**Network Access Detected**

**Unknown Data Entity located**

**Erasive Action Commencing…**

**Exorcism Failed**

**Data Bug Entity Creation Completed**

**Unknown Data Entity Formulating**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**WAR-PWRGNOEBNW111000101001010…**

_**KOWARETEYUKE**_

* * *

Suddenly, the dust was whipped around as a massive black shape leapt out of it. A large black shadow appeared on the ground between groups, before a gigantic…creature…of pure black slammed into the ground beneath it, loosing a massive roar.

Lycoris stepped back in surprise, her connection to his yet-unnamed world informing him of what was going on.

"The balance…it's been shattered. The power he was restraining…the very fabric of the network that he was carefully weaving to make sure it was stable…it's overcome him…the loss of his connection to The World disrupted that balance…and now…"

The beast…for that's all it could be called, was massive. Easily the size of a building, it took up the majority of the space on the top of Infel's Tower. Made of the very color black itself, four legs held up a scaled oval shaped body. At the backs of each leg, where foot met floor, were bony white spikes, and at the front of each foot were three claws. Upon its back were four massive white protrusions…but they were moving. Moving, as if they were trying to be wings.

At its back, was a long tail, eight massive bony spikes curving backward like hooks, at its tip. Its head was angular, a black V shaped 'chin' jutting out from the bottom of its 'face', seven glowing red eyes adorning its head, three on the left side, three on the right, and one smack dab in the middle.

It roared again, showing gigantic sharp white teeth within a red maw.

Aura stepped back, tears streaming down her face.

"I…I'm a monster…"

Infel challenged her claim. "What the HELL are you talking about?!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" The white haired girl yelled back. "I could have KILLED him! If he wasn't connected to that second world…I cut his **fucking **link to The World, Infel! I severed his tie to life! If I wasn't so damn lucky that he had a secondary link to another location he'd be DEAD! And it would have been MY fault!"

The beast roared again, ripples in the air appearing. Infel slammed into her other half, as pale green beams ripped into the ground where Aura was once standing.

"Get over it." Is all the girl said. Strong words, considering that Infel's heart was racing in fear. This creature before them was a beast of pure malice, a demon, created from the darkness in his heart, resonating with both AIDA, and the myriad amount of errors on the net.

"MASTER! PLEASE! CALM DOWN!"

Lolithea called out to the beast, and it turned to her. For a second, she thought it recognized her…

Before it reached out with its left forepaw, and slammed it down upon the girl. She burst into AIDA fragments, the dots spiraling around before re-forming, next to Mikoto, everyone staring in shock.

"He…he didn't recognize me."

The monster roared again, and both girls jumped to the side, as a massive claw of dark energy, much like Infel's ability, slammed into where they were.

Lycoris' eyes turned red, her mind being flooded with data from the star above.

"Everything that has a voice is a threat to him now. We have to fight, we have to defeat this thing if we wish to continue existing! It's very presence causes horrible strain on the net!"

**DING**

Haseo began glowing with the Light of the Cursed Wave…

Until a gong like roar erupted from the beast's throat, the world distorting with waves of force coming from the sound of its cry. A wall of code, strings of hymmnos wrapped around Haseo's form, and then shattered, sending the boy skidding across the stone ground.

"Why the HELL can everyone suddenly stop us from doing that now?!" Kuhn yelled in frustration.

His answer: a wall of AIDA appearing next to the creature, before turning into a fist, that crashed into its face, eliciting a pained screech from it. Everyone's eyes turned to Lolithea, whose hand was inside a small 'puddle'. She pulled her hand out, before glowing a frosty blue.

"It doesn't matter. We fight now."

Mikoto nodded, swinging her arms over her head, a wave of flame appearing between her hands, before gigantic spheres of burning launched from the wave, slamming into the beast. Hers, was the signal to start the battle. Everyone drew their weapons as the beast shook off the embers, roaring again.

Walls of light were met with obelisks of stone, torrents of flame pushed aside by gales of wind, pillars of rock melted by spheres of magma. Swords scraped off its scales, bullets deflected off of bone, clubs, scythes, everything they threw at it was either blocked or nullified. The only thing that seemed to get through were attacks from the AI…

And Chigusa.

Whether it was the strange blade she held, or if it was simply her, nobody knew, but she was the only _human _capable of dealing damage of any sort, and even then, it was rare, even for the AI to deal a solid hit. Despite being a seemingly mindless beast, the creature Zero had turned into displayed intense amounts of foresight, able to predict, and protect against almost every attack, even multiples at the same time.

It was becoming clear to them, as they tired, as their minds were taxed, as their items ran low, that this was a battle they couldn't win.

It was then that Lycoris came to a realization. His connection to The World, was severed, therefore he was drawing solely from the star above. Because it was a realm of power outside the jurisdiction of The World, only those with a connection to it would stand a chance…and since he was yet unable to summon forth his Family, who would be more than capable of handling this form he'd turned into…

She realized, that there was no other way. Not even the Global Defense Cannon, Replekia would be enough. Mostly because there weren't enough people linked to the star to charge it fully. She sighed, as Aura begged forgiveness from everyone, for dragging them into things, for acting without thinking.

_She loves him. But she's so confused. Master…brother…I'm sorry, but we need to restore you to your former self…and the only way to do that is to defeat you. But as they are, they cannot succeed. I will have to engage the Sublimation field…to buy us time._

_It's a pity…I was really looking forward to singing that one particular song…_

(BGM: Ar Tonelico 2 - Zawameku dougi ~ Cloche)

"**Was num ra ween desfel."**

Heads snapped up at the sudden sounds ringing in their ears. Even the creature before them stopped what it was doing, confused. Beneath Lycoris' feet glowed the sigil of Chaos, flaring brilliant silver. She held up a hand, and suddenly the beast was sent flying backwards.

Everyone turned to look at the girl, who's silver hair was fluttering in the curtails of her own power, power being granted to her by the now shimmering star above. The beast roared in defiance at the girl's radiance, rays of frozen power ripping through the air towards her.

They vanished, long before impact.

The symbol flared black, as The World was suddenly coated in an inky black sky.

"What…Lycoris what are you-

"**Was ki ga presia rifaien vianchiel zarle  
Rrha ki ga presia rifaien ar ciel an infel  
Was ki ga presia rifaien vianchiel zarle  
Rrha ki ga presia rifaien ar ciel an infel."**

The glyph doubled in size, until every single being present, save for the creature, were standing upon it. The glyph returned to glowing white…where a similar white glyph had appeared in the sky, around the Star. The area around them began to turn white, as their bodies lifted off the ground.

"**Was yea ra fusya melifan en revm  
Was yea ra geeow  
Rrha ki ga fusya en van ciel na tarfe, ah-  
**

Their vision was taken from them, as the faint presence turned into a pillar of light reaching into the sky. All they heard, was Lycoris' final words…

"**Was num ra ween desfel."**

Followed by an impossibly loud roar of pure rage.

* * *

**A/N: **for the tower, just imagine they went through about fifty floors of the "tower" dungeon that was brought in for Vol 2.

Lycoris is back! And she's a Child of Light. Ar Tonelico players will fully understand what that means.

Goddammit Aura! Just when things looked like they were going to work out, you _had _to lose control of yourself! Gah…at least she's feeling emotions properly though. Irrationality in anger is something a _human _would do.

For any of you Lycoris fans who want to see her kicking ass…well…lets just say you'll get your wish. Against who, and how though? Hehehe, not telling!

Hunter 1: The players are fine. Only the Silver Noise can potentially knock them into comas, and that all depends on what they spawn. Otherwise, it's just a nice little event with an alternate use, that gives the more violent ones new things to kill. It's the Black Beast they have to worry about now…

(I summon the melody of the end) _Yehar endia hymmne._

(In continued nothingness, I'm surrounded by hate.)

(I'm very concentrated on wishing for purity's rain to be revived soon.  
In extreme concentration, I wish for the world and love to be revived soon.  
I'm very concentrated on wishing for purity's rain to be revived soon.  
In extreme concentration, I wish for the world and love to be revived soon.)

(I'm very happy to wrap around history and dreams  
I'm very happy to swear to do so  
In extreme concentration, I'll do so even if the world continues moving, ah-)


	13. Infel Phira

"What the hell was that?" Kuhn yelled as they entered the broken castle that was at the center of the strange fragmented field they appeared on. The shaft of light deposited them at the edge of a broken island, bound together by what looked like silver chain-like strands of symbols. This, was Zero's world. And as he had said, it was incomplete. Kuhn's question would go unanswered, for Lycoris was leading the group deeper in. Patches of code and streams of algorithms would appear and streak by as the group walked through the damaged halls.

"Looks almost like when Morgana went nuts years ago…" Kite muttered. Morgana frowned. He had a point. The castle, no, the whole island itself looked as if they were back when she was engulfed within madness' grasp. She held her words, for Lycoris had led them to another set of double doors, where she pushed them open without touching them, with a wave of her hand. The large red arced doors swung open with a mighty creak, and the girl led them into the one location that seemed untouched by the fragmented world. A small lake was before them, its crisp waters glistening in the light of the 'sun'. A small protrusion was sticking out of the water in the center of the lake, something that nobody could figure out what it was. Around them were the walls of the castle, but this courtyard…was the sole place in the newly created world that was entirely complete.

"What-

"This was the first place Master created. After he created the foundation for the land, he focused everything on making this lake, and that spire. Obviously the spire is incomplete. It's meant to be a receiver and transmitter. From within, through song, he can shape this world whatever way he wishes, whenever he needs to. On top of which, upon its completion, he will be able to launch the program REPLEKIA, which can act as either a heavy boost to whatever process needing completion, or a massive stream of erasure." Lycoris spoke.

"The rings floating above us are stabilizers for this server. They scan and process incoming data and convert it into a wavelength that can be understood by us. At the same time, they create the distortion effect that can confuse any man-made object, keeping it from finding us. Though they would have a hard time doing it in the first place, for we are in the very _heart _of the internet. At the same time, he plans on installing a few laser defense systems, in case someone manages to find us, and program a physical form of attack upon this world. For defenses, he plans on formulating 'ADRs' whatever those are, on top of utilizing Lolithea's personal AIDA summoning ability to create specific creatures made for defense. He's already almost completed what he calls 'gatekeeper.' Apparently it's a life-form that acts as a defensive shield that is nearly impregnable, as well as having a series of offensive capabilities to ward off attackers. So far, my role has merely just been to oversee that the bases of each section of the world are created."

"Section?" Ovan asked.

"Yes. He plans on modeling this world similarly to…uhh…what did he call it…the 'Dream World' from an old video game. It had seven specific locations: A deep forest, a small valley, a desert, a snowy mountain range, a beach-side park, and a gigantic sprawling city. Apparently he plans on cutting out the city part, and just making the Castle the seventh location. Somewhere in each location is a 'key' to the stability of this world. At least that's what he's calling it. The seven keys can be used to resonate as one, to…do something. He said it was secret and it was in the scope of protecting the world from harm. When it's complete, he'll tell me."

Infel cut in. "I want to know more. I really do. But we kinda have a rampaging demonic Zero to deal with back on The World. What the _hell _can we do to stop that?"

"As you are? Nothing. He, being now entirely and _only _of this world, is immune to your attacks. The AI can possibly harm or damage him, and Chigusa for some reason has a similar wavelength as he does, perhaps because she exists technically _outside _The World, therefore she operates on a set of rules that Master cannot account for. I can…temper, your weapons, which will then slightly change your characters to closer match _this _wavelength. Your Epitaphs will still be largely useless in this battle, for they are entirely of The World, and therefore cannot harm Master."

"Why?" Saku asked. "He seemed to get beat up enough before!"

"Because when Aura severed his tie to The World, she effectively removed his _entire _connection to it. Before, his consciousness had switched places with his character, which was _born _of The World. Which is why Aura and Infel could still harm him, if he hadn't been able to defend against them. But when Aura removed that connection, all he had was his link to _this _world, which is outside of The World's jurisdiction. Which means that he has a concept of "harm" and "death" that is different from that of The World. And as such, cannot be harmed, nor defeated, by anything born of The World. By tempering your weapons, I can change your character's wavelengths for a time, to be able to deal damage to him, but since I cannot temper your Epitaphs, they cannot harm him."

"Well wouldn't that mean that Aura and Infel and the other AI can't do anything either?" Haseo queried.

"You would think that. But we AI are created of the _net_. Our forms are made by gathering data from the world around us upon creation, but our…I guess you could call them our 'souls' are not born of the world we are created upon. They are born _outside _that world, and then our forms…our 'physical' shells, are created from whatever world we are placed upon. As such, we too are outside that world's jurisdiction, because our 'existence' is created outside that particular location."

"What's the plan then?" Zefie asked.

"The plan…" Lycoris began, "is to temper your weapons, as I mentioned before. This will take some time, possibly a few days, as my primary concern is _still _this world's growth. Once your weapons are shifted to be able to at least deal damage to him, we will attack. The goal is to deal enough damage to force him to change. 'Evolve' if you will, into a more coherent form. Once that happens, he will be able to comprehend reason, and perhaps we may be able to stop his rampage."

"Perhaps? You don't even know?" Kuhn yelled.

"You forget. This transformation is based on _retaliation_. He is enraged, and hurt, by the betrayal of one he trusted. Upon gaining complete coherence, it may be that he might simply desire to erase The World, for the threat it poses to our home, and in retribution for Aura's actions."

Aura's head bowed. "…even a Goddess…is not immune to Karma." She muttered sadly.

Chigusa was a bit confused. "Lycoris-san…why are you helping us?"

That caused everyone to pause. Nobody had thought to ask that.

"I mean, I'm thankful. I don't…want Zero-kun to be this…_monster_, either. But…it doesn't make sense. You're helping us harm him. I was under the impression that you, and Lolithea-san, and Mikoto-san, were all basically part of him, thus would _defend _him from harm."

Lycoris gave a soft smile. "You are correct, Chigusa. However, the reason I am assisting you is because he brought me back, with the primary function to create and protect this world. I can't very well do that if he's a rampaging Data Beast now can I? As it is, he is doing no harm to this place, but the possibility that after erasing The World, he may not be able to return to himself, and could decimate _this _world, causes me to act. We _can _harm our master, if it means returning him to a more conscious state."

The girl nodded, satisfied with the response.

"Very well. If you will excuse me…" She held out her hands. Small fragments of light began grafting from the Infinity Eight's bodies, and appeared as glowing spheres. "These…ahh, interesting. Very interesting. Weapons imbued with the essence of the Eight Phases themselves…no wonder you are the most powerful of beings in that world…I shall return in time, with your weapons."

* * *

Two days had passed.

Within those two days, much of The World had been decimated. Entire areas were reduced to wire-frame states, static and Noise being rampant. It would seem that Lycoris' theory was correct.

She informed the group, mid-way through changing the data patterns on their weaponry and armor, that she wondered why he would turn into such a form, rather than simply launching a wave of erasure towards the two. She theorized that perhaps the giant form was to be used for something.

And she was correct.

Just prior to finishing their preparations to returning to battle, they _saw _the data begin to shift around the strange new plane. Ground began to form where random algorithms were before, trees grew where there were none, the spire began to form just a little bit more.

Upon being confronted, Lycoris revealed her fears were correct. The massive form was being used to destroy The World, to give way for his own. With each bit of data consumed, it would be converted, and transmitted to this plane, where it would take form. She admit that this was _always _a possibility, one that was ignored in favor of taking a less harmful route.

Once again, Aura lamented her foolishness.

Finally the time had come. The time for battle against the Corrupted Data Beast that Zero had transformed into. The tactic was simple in concept: Beat the crap out of him until he was forced to change.

Yeah. Like anything they did would be that easy.

* * *

It had to be the most _epic _battle they'd ever fought in. If it weren't that the very fabric of The World was at stake, this would be one of the most tense, _fun _boss fights ever. Each and every one of them, AI included had very strict windows of attack, of healing, of defense.

His power was impossible. Distortions would appear randomly, causing them to find themselves striking out at their allies, or being slowed to the point of almost not moving. Even though he was corrupted by rage and hate, his tactics _still _were impossible. As he would leave an opening for attack, they would find themselves hitting nothing but air, or perhaps even one of their own. Elements weren't the only thing thrown at them. Vague, intangible concepts were hurled like nothing. One second they would be their max level, the next, they would be fighting at level 1, the next they would have only half their item stock, the next, their weapons would be swapped for crappier forms.

The AI would find themselves bogged down in useless junk data, firewalls upon firewalls blocking them from even taking a single step.

Hordes of beings, Noise, normal monsters, boss monsters, _Corrupted Data Beasts_, even _**AIDA**_ would be thrown at them. And while they were fighting, he would either draw in raw data from his surroundings to recover, or start launching wide-angle attacks to wipe out even his own creations. Strikes they landed were few and far between…but if they struck a particular spot enough times, it would not recover. And what was worse, every time they landed a hit, they would _lose _something. Maybe an item, or a piece of armor, but sometimes even a few levels, or even an attack skill.

To strike at him was risky. Healing spells got weaker and weaker as he sapped their very stats, draining them of the numerical values that allowed them to deal damage. With each landed hit, it took more consecutive strikes to damage him, because he would draw their power _from _them, into himself.

He wasn't fighting like a boss monster. He was using the very concept of _game_ to defeat them. It was draining, especially since due to the Noise Wave he had created, they were locked in. Just like an AIDA server, just like when Morgana bound Tsukasa…they were trapped, mentally. It was something none of them had anticipated. Their bodies had shut down entirely, each one of them instantly being overloaded, shunted into a weak coma, bodies in a form of stasis. Their minds were battling not just to awaken him, but for their own freedom.

It took time. More time than they'd realized. They were _literally _battling for over a day straight. Calls were ignored, attempts to free them from their game were rebuffed by violent sparks. Nobody who knew them, knew what was happening. The World itself had become a battlefield, all other players either ejected or absorbed, their minds crushed, their internal mental patterns turned to data, filtered into the Infel Phira in the sky.

He had killed. He had killed many. Reduced them to vegetative states, their minds absorbed, their bodies slowly shutting down, permanently. Men, women, children, he crushed them all.

And nobody knew.

People tried to shut down the game, but it continued to run. They tried to physically remove the servers, shut down…but it failed. The game, through Zero, had been connected to the very _heart_ of the internet. It would continue to run, even after the servers were taken down, for now, thanks to him and his Noise Wave, it was a parallel world all its own.

It was a long, difficult battle…but finally, after enough strikes…they succeeded.

* * *

The monstrous form roared out in agony as parts of its body, where the group struck were lit with shafts of light. The light enveloped it, as the massive beast began to shrink. Lycoris began walking forward, before stopping, noticing she was the only one. She turned.

"…well? Are you going to just stand there?"

Lolithea simply stared, deciding to wait before making her choice. Mikoto looked pained.

"I…I can't…" Lycoris raised a single eyebrow.

"I-I want to! Gods I want to…but…"

"You were created to be the last resort in defending The World…or more specifically, the final step in standing against any that could threaten Aura."

Mikoto nodded.

"I understand. It is in your programming, your very being, to defend her." Lycoris nodded to herself. She looked back, noting that the beast had turned into a slowly shrinking sphere. She had time.

"Very well."

The same massive blade that had halted the battle between Aura and Infel, dropped from the sky, landing behind her. But rather than slamming into the ground, with a loud crash and a plume of dust, it stopped, hovering above it, just behind the slightly red-tinted blonde-haired girl.

"I'll simply have to beat that programming out of you."

The sword flared with light, before bursting into rectangular shaped fragments. The fragments swirled around Lycoris, before grafting to her body. In a quick flash, the girl stretched, now covered in armor. Her arms were adorned with bladed gauntlets. Her legs in bladed greaves. Her body in light, almost robotic looking armor. Aura's mind flickered back to the forms that Anubis and Weapon took. It was very similar. Behind her floated a 'cape' of eight sword shaped objects. Over her face, formed a V shaped visor, a single blood red point appearing.

"**Activating reconfiguration protocol**."

* * *

Swords and flames. Roots and blades. Scythes and crystals. The air was filled with projectiles as the two girls did battle. But as powerful as Cubia, the Hidden One was, Lycoris, the Child of Light was stronger. The battle was over in minutes, Lycoris clearly the victor. Using an unusual command phrase, she hit Mikoto with a blast of reconfiguration, a silent program that would slowly convert Cubia's natural programming from protecting "The World" to Zero's new tower.

The sphere shrunk and faded. Mikoto was on the ground, moaning, as Lycoris was panting, before her armor shattered, returning her to her simple red-tinted dress. While quick, it was the first time she'd ever used her battle form. That, and the strain from having to both re-temper aspects of upwards of twenty individual data patterns, as well as such a large existence like Cubia, had her exhausted. Zero was on the ground, kneeling, panting, bleeding. The others took this in, as Infel gently tapped Aura's shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

Aura silently nodded, eyes glistening. Infel turned away. Aura slowly walked forward.

"Zero…I…I am sorry."

He said nothing, air coming out in pained gasps. Aura took in a shaky breath.

"As administrator and protector of The World, I have deemed you a class S-S-S threat to this world. Abiding by the rules installed upon my systems, I will now excise you, and the world you have created, from this space." Her hand rose as eyes widened all around. A greenish distortion appeared in her palm.

Chigusa stared, frozen in shock. She glanced at Lolithea, who was being held by Morgana. Lycoris, being blocked by Zefie. Even Alkaid and Mirelle, were being held back by the others.

But they'd forgotten about _her_.

She moved.

As Aura's hand descended, viral green glow surrounding it, Chigusa vanished.

"**NO!"**

Her form slammed into Aura's from in front of Zero, smashing the white haired girl backwards, green glow shattering from around her hand. Chigusa stood, blade out, body trembling.

"I won't…I won't let you take him away from me!"

Zero looked up, surprised. As if she felt it, Chigusa turned around, kneeling in front of him.

"Zero-kun…I understand…"

"Chigusa…what are you-

"I'm doing what I've been doing this entire time. Helping **him**."

"Chigusa…I understand you lo-

"**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A GODDAMN THING!"** The brunette roared back. Her body seemed to begin glowing with an unearthly shimmer, a weak wave of force erupting from her with that statement. Eyes widened all around.

"You _don't _understand. If you did, you wouldn't have tried to kill him."

"I may love him-

"BULLSHIT! You don't _love _him! You don't even know what _love _is! You're just faking it! Going through the illusion, going through the motions of someone who thinks they're in love, but you don't get it! …nobody does…nobody but me…"

Aura was shaken. How could she say that?

The others were shocked. A hint of this side of Chigusa was seen during the battle against her Avatar. Another hint was when she struck out at Haseo. But now…her _true self_ was being revealed.

"To love someone…is to give them your entire being. Your hopes, your dreams, your desires, your _life_. It is to receive theirs in return. To love someone is to want what they want, to want nothing more than their success, their continued existence, even at the expense of your own. To love someone…is to give everything of yourself, to see them happy. To **be **loved, is to have the exact in return."

"I…but…it's my duty-

"**FUCK DUTY!**" She roared. "If you truly love someone, and your love, and your duty clash…if you truly love someone…your love for them, will _always _come first. You…are nothing but a _program_. A _false existence_. You don't know _how _to love. All you can do is follow your directives. You can believe in the illusion that you **think **is love, but it's not. You don't understand it. And until you become _human_, you never will."

"He is a threat to this world! To you!"

"No…he's a threat to _you_. He's no threat to me. I don't _need _this world…not…when I have **his**."

Aura's eyes widened.

"Zero-kun…I know…I'm a bit flaky…I know…I'm not the prettiest girl around…and I'm…a bit crazy…but…I love you. I understand that…I've loved you for a while now. It's…not like with Haseo…or even Sakaki. It's different. I can't explain it. Zero-kun…I want…to help you. I want to see you laugh, I want to see you cry. I want to be there for whatever you experience…so please…"

He looked at her, and the two locked eyes. A faint green-white glow surrounded her, and from her body emerged a faint shade of Atoli.

"_**Chigusa…what you're doing…what you're thinking…I…I'm sorry but-**_

"It's ok Innis. I understand. You're part of this world. This is your home."

"_**I don't want to…"**_

"It's alright. You can't fight who you are. Right now…I'm a threat too. And you can't support that. It's ok, I understand. You do, what you have to do."

Innis nodded sadly, and floated backwards, before bursting into greenish-white orbs, and merging into Haseo.

"Zero-kun…whatever your wish is…whatever your **desire** is…I promise…I'll do my best to help you reach it."

She held his hand. Her eyes widened for a moment, as information suddenly ripped into her mind. She gasped, then smiled softly.

"**THE WORLD tab ADDR:0x0131:0737:0501 :: jYEwA INFINITIA!" **_(From The World I entrust myself to the address 0x0131:0737:0501 In Infinitia)_

Her body released a massive flare of light. The AI understood exactly what she'd just done, and were immensely surprised and confused as to how she, with the mind and existence of a human, was able to do it. When the light receded, she was clad in a simple aqua blue cape, and a similar body-suit to the one Lycoris wore, only hers had sections that seemed to have the area around her lower torso and stomach cut out, revealing bare skin to all. She stood, barefoot, hair flowing behind her, staring the others down.

"A-Atoli…" Haseo began, only to be cut off.

"I am Chigusa Kusaka. Protector of Ar Tonelico: Xenmaru, within the space Infinitia. You have been classified as attempted conspirators towards Our realm. Forgiveness is no longer an option, you shall be punished for your crimes against the denizens of Our home."

Zero's body became surrounded by algorithms, as the glyph of Chaos appeared beneath his feet. Chigusa turned her head slightly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Recover, master. I will hold them as long as I must, until together should that be your wish, we can purge this world."

Zero just nodded, dropping to his behind, and pulling his knees up to his chest, as the glyph lifted him into the air, before turning into a single massive orb. Strands of numbers, symbols, and even hymmnos rotated like rings around the silver sphere. Another giant sword dropped from the sky. This one a very light green, tinted with a pale sky blue, compared to Lycoris' pink and crimson, tinted with gold.

"Engaging Izanami Unit."

Upon these words, the sword emitted shafts of light before shattering much like Lycoris' blade before it. When the light faded, she was covered in armor similar to Lycoris but with many key differences. For one, the armor left her torso completely exposed, revealing healthy peach-white skin. A single metal plate was the only thing that covered her crotch from view, legs completely bare otherwise, inside the bladed armor. Along the sides of her chest were long patches of cloth resembling the strange bodysuit she was wearing beforehand, which extended into two small pauldrons that had a glowing pale green crystal within.

The shoulders were armored as well, unlike Lycoris' form. Two strange objects, which looked like the heads of giant green screws were barely noticeable from the angle they beheld her at, just beneath the glowing crystals. The same bladed leg gauntlets adorned her feet, arms and hands encased in bladed clawed gauntlets, all armor a sky blue color. The visor was different as well, rather than being pointed and over her eyes, it was rounded, and rested upon her forehead much like a tiara. Engraved in the center of the visor was a circled cross with six lines extending from it, three on each side.

It didn't look like it offered much protection, and even Chigusa knew it didn't. Her defensive capabilities however were…augmented, from Lycoris'.

Created similarly to the "Kusanagi" unit from his memories, the Izanami Unit merged the wielder with the Conceptual Erasure Clause Manifestation Weapon: Izanami. The very armor she wore, the very energy flowing through her body at that moment, was part of Zero's ultimate weapon, forged through breaking down and reconfiguring Skeith's Staff. Chigusa was now the strongest of Tower Guardians, stronger than even Lycoris, for while Lycoris bent space to summon her phantom blades from the ether, compiling data into various blade-like shapes; Chigusa bent Reality.

Exactly _how_, that would manifest, was soon to be seen.

* * *

Lolithea was in shock. The data comparison between Chigusa's new form and Lycoris was incredible. Lycoris alone had nearly the same level of power as that of Aura, which Lolithea herself could match. Chigusa however, was beyond that. She held the exact same level of power that Aura once did, when she had merged into her true self, in the vision of the future the AIDA collective had witnessed. As it stood, at this very moment, she now held more power than even Zero, though his own was rapidly climbing.

It was then that Lolithea came to understand the reason why she was being held back by the others. The true reason why she could not simply blow through them, why she hesitated.

She was _afraid._

She had come to enjoy her new existence, come to enjoy her connection with Zero, and now was afraid of losing it. She had, rather than remain simply a collective of many…the many had fused into one. One mind, one life.

One desire.

"**THE WORLD tab ADDR:0x0131:0737:0501 :: jYEwA INFINITIA!"**

Chigusa's eyes locked onto the AIDA collective in the form of a small child. The others whirled around, staring at her…yet…nothing happened.

Rejection filled her heart. Fear, disgust, self-loathing. She called…and he did not answer.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Silence…would be her response.

* * *

For what felt like forever, the little girl held her hands to the sky, her heart of hearts, her internal construction focused on his world.

The collective had become of one will, and that will was to become one with his world, his tower, and become its protector.

The tears flowed down her face, as that will seemed to be rejected, denied, unanswered.

She called…but silence returned.

Empty space, blank noise.

Pure…

Untainted…

"**Exec drone spiritum oz Lolithea_fehu_AIDA enter Ar Tonelico: XENMARU/."**

_(Execute download of the soul of Lolithea, descendant of AIDA into the Tower XENMARU)_

A brilliant glyph comprised of a gigantic pure white snowflake surrounded by rings of hymmnos erupted into the space beneath her feet. Her eyes snapped open, tears still flowing, but being flung backward towards her ears, hair billowing outward in a wave of power.

She called.

And he answered.

Inside her body, she felt every single scrap of data connected to The World become erased bit by bit, byte by byte, to be instantly replaced with an algorithm that directly connected to _his _world, Infinitia. Her very status, her very definition was being forcibly rewritten, instantly converted to the wavelength that the Xenmaru was aligned with.

For a very brief moment…

Should they have blinked, they all would have missed it.

Her hair became stark white, her cloak and dress turning pure white, and pale grey respectively.

It lasted for only a moment, but that change signified the death of her old connections, and the rebirth of the new ones.

Now, she was truly no longer merely a collective fused into one goal, one desire.

She _was _one being.

Now, as the title used commanded, she was no longer Lolithea, avatar of the AIDA collective. She had now become Lolithea, _descendant _of AIDA.

Her hair and clothing returned to its original state, as the glyph slowly faded, her head was bowed, hair covering her face from view. But when she looked up, it took everything she had for Aura not to step back in shock.

Her eyes were the same red they used to be, but held within…was a confidence she'd only seen twice before. The first time, was in Haseo, before he was taken down by her Kite Replica. And the second, was in Zero.

A confidence, a _knowledge _that victory wasn't just a possibility. It was a _fact._ As if one were merely going through the motions of action, for the sake of appearing like they had to try. A belief, no, a truth, that no matter what, they would succeed.

In the blink of an eye, Lolithea was no longer blocked or bound. She had appeared next to Chigusa, who stood there, fully clad in her armor, slightly surprised, but ultimately interested in the turn of events.

"We-…**I** am sorry it took so long, Sister Chigusa."

Chigusa nodded, knowing what Lolithea meant. That was the hidden trick to becoming part of his world. He would not force you, he would not bind you except to your word, but he would not bind you to his world, for you to be in his service. He would connect you, fully, **only **if that was truly your desire. Lolithea was not connected at first. It was why the Data Beast that Zero turned into would not heed her cries, it would not recognize her.

She was still classified as having her designation origin as _The World_, though her existence was born of the Net itself. It wasn't until now, when she saw Chigusa herself give her whole being to Zero's world, did she understand and realize her folly. But now, she was fully connected to him, to the Xenmaru, and to Infinitia itself. She was not a Child of Light, like Chigusa. But she was now designated one of the Tower Guardians.

The two stood, side by side, facing the group that rallied behind Aura. As she felt Chigusa ready to make the first move, she mused to herself.

_How different would this be…if they all knew? If they had experienced what Aura and I have? How many of them would stand by her, would not turn and try to battle through words, with her, rather through force? How would they react, seeing their other selves? Seeing the lives they could have lived? Living through those experiences as if they had truly happened, and not merely heard of them? Would they still stand against us? Would they still be willing to raise arms? Or would they choose to abstain? Or perhaps seek diplomacy?_

_Chigusa was correct. We are not human. We never will be. We will always be data, ones and zeros…yet…_

_It is not humanity, we must strive for. It is not __**just **__comprehension, we must seek._

_We may not be human…but we too…can grow souls._

_And we too, can know, and comprehend Love._

"You…how…" Aura, Infel…Morgana even Zefie. All of them were stumped. They couldn't figure out how a non-human, a being of data like themselves, could possibly _survive _such a process.

"You do not understand…because you do not understand **Love.**" Was her response. "And because you do not understand what it _truly _means to love someone, as Sister Chigusa has spoken, you will _**never **_be able to fathom _true _possibility."

Her body began glowing a pale frosty blue.

"And until you come to understand, what it truly means to be in love…" The blue glow intensified, before abruptly expanding outwards, cutting off as if she had just charged up.

"You will always be an _incomplete being._"

* * *

**A/N: **Well…shit.

Couple years hasn't it been? This…along with the epilogue have been sitting around, waiting…

I've done some touches here and there, fixed it up. My "giant creature" battle inspiration hasn't been working properly, so I'm sorry but you'll have to settle with a sub-par fight for now. And Literally, Lyco v Miko is pretty fast anyway.

The next fight should hopefully fix that. And when you read the epilogue…well…

I don't cry often, emotional blockage and all that. But even I have a hard time fighting off the tears. I won't say why, but…maybe this will help you all _understand_.

**Hunter 1:** TVTropes has taken over my life. I'll be depressed and pissy and then I'll spend maybe an hour on that site and I'll be laughing my ass off in the first ten minutes. It seems though, It wasn't **Infel **that was the Load Bearing Boss. The end is coming. I'll try to get these last few chapters out soon.


End file.
